The World Is Ours (But I Just Want You)
by HealPrayPink
Summary: USUK Superhuman AU **FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE** ((PS: yw Glaze))
1. Description

**Description**

If there's one person in the entire JYP Institute for Gifted Humans that Alfred F. Jones despises, it's Arthur Kirkland.

Ten years of rivalry at the boarding school for kids with superpowers has given Alfred plenty of time to plot the other boy's demise, after all, the other boy did start it all to begin with. Well, that's what he's telling everyone anyway.

It won't be hard to bring the other guy down a peg or two, especially when pretty much the whole school is scared of him.

Not Alfred though.

The other boy might have one of the most threatening superpowers to ever pass through the school's doors, but that won't stop Alfred from claiming what's his.

And that's Victory.

But then his plans are put on hold as the War with the "Tainted" mutants gets worse, and people begin to be murdered, kidnapped, and brainwashed by people who want those with abilities to rule over humans.

Unfortunately for Alfred, he's dragged into some stupid school scheme, along with Arthur, where he's forced to actually attempt to get along with the guy so they can save the human race and themselves.

He's only ever read about teams of superhero's in comic books, and he's pretty sure the guy's he's lumped with are nothing like those stories.

And when he finds himself warming up to the idea of working with Arthur Kirkland- well, warming up to the idea of doing a lot more than working with the guy, all he can do is hold on for dear life and hope he'll actually come out alive because now he knows why people are scared of the boy, but for him it's for a completely different reason.

One he might not want to admit.

* * *

 **NOTE**

List of the main character's powers:

 **ALFRED (AMERICA):**

 **REALITY WARPING - Can create, change, destroy reality - stronger users can make something from nothing eg. Change the surroundings**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**

 **/**

 **ARTHUR (ENGLAND):**

 **MENTAL MANIPULATION - Can shut down a persons brain functions, leaving them unconscious.**

 **PAIN MANIPULATION - Can sense and manipulate mental and physical agony and suffering.**

 **WOUND TRANSFERAL - Can transfer injuries and wounds from another to himself - sub power of pain manipulation (Doesn't know about his ability to do this yet)**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**

 **/**

 **GILBERT (PRUSSIA):**

 **METAL EXOSKELETON - body forms a metal exoskeleton to protect from various attacks, protects him from almost anything**

 **Once mastered can learn to form metal weapon attachments to use in battle**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**

 **/**

 **ALLISTAR (SCOTLAND?):**

 **VENOMOUS CLAWS - Claws retract, tips contain poison, can kill**

 **POISON MANIPULATION- Manipulate and create poison**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**

 **/**

 **COLLIN (OC):**

 **AIR MANIPULATION- Can create, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind eg. Tornadoes, Hurricanes,**

 **Can cut off someones air supply**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**

 **/**

 **MATTHEW (CANADA):**

 **TELEPATHY- Can read minds and place thoughts in others minds**

 **/**

 **JIRO (KUMAJIRO?):**

 **ELECTRICITY MANIPULATION- Can manipulate electricity in any way , can create an electrical force field, control electrical appliances, weapons etc. Can kill by overcharging the victim with electrical currents.**

 **[DANGEROUS ABILITY]**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS **NOT** ORIGINALLY MINE.  
THE STORY WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR ANOTHER SHIP ON ASIANFANFICS, AND I JUST CHANGED SOME NAMES AND ASPECTS TO MAKE IT INTO AN USUK FIC INSTEAD FOR MY FRIEND WHO LOVES THEM :)

The cover art is also not mine, I just found it fitting and it looks cool. ((Jesus, i'm probably going to get sued.))

* * *

THE STORY ORIGINALLY BELONGS TO THE INCREDIBLY TALENTED _LauraJade_.

Here is the link to the original story, please give love to the original author directly by liking and suscribing to it! ^^  
 _story/view/974578/the-world-in-our-hands-but-all-i-want-is-you-markjin_


	3. Rivals

**ALFRED**

Alfred wakes to the sound of his roommate/best friend (though he's not entirely sure about the best friend status at the moment because he's tired as fuck) Gilbert shouting his name obnoxiously loud as he throws various objects at him from the doorway to their room.

"Go the fuck away." He murmurs, still half asleep though also half agitated from Gilbert's countless textbooks now littering his bed.

Gilbert just chuckles, throwing another textbook his way- it's a science one this time- and grabs his towel, flapping it above his head as he swings open the door.

"Dude, we're late for battles." Gilbert says, and Alfred doesn't miss the hint of excitement in his voice. "I suggest you get the hell up so we don't both get punished by Professor Young again."

Alfred sighs, relatively awake now that he remembers they have battles today. He pulls himself up, sliding out of bed and into the cold of the morning to grab his stuff.

"Fine, but I'm leaving you behind if you take too long in the shower again."

Gilbert pouts, following him out the door and down the corridor towards the bathrooms. Most of their year group is already moving about the dorm, some stopping to chat or joke around, others rushing to make the battles in time. Either way there's an undercurrent of a thrum to the sixth years dorm floor.

Alfred understands why, battles are probably the most important school activity out of them all. Held every six months to both showcase students powers and sort them into groups to train in for the rest of the year.

Battles are rough and dangerous, so dangerous that officials are required to stand on the sidelines and intervene when needed. Battles can get bloody, and some of the kids here are thirsty for it.

 _Though I guess I am too._

There's just something amazing about battling in front of the whole school, showing them what you're made of.

"I do not take long in the shower." Gilbert drones on as they enter the bathrooms, nodding their hello's to some of their fellow classmates.

"Dude, After last week I refuse to believe anything you say." Alfred murmurs, stepping into the warm jets of water and letting them run over his skin, soothe his already tense muscles.

He looks forward to the battles, he loves them. But that doesn't stop him from becoming a stressed wreck every time.

He hasn't lost a battle to date, and he plans to keep it that way.

Gilbert glares, actually has the audacity to look shocked as he speaks, head poking over the shower divide. " _Nothing_ happened last week."

Alfred snorts, ignoring the amused looks of the other students. "Yeah ok. Just next time you jerk off in the shower don't expect me to wait for you."

He can't really hear Gilbert's dramatic and anger filled protests over the sound of everyone else's laughter.

They're allowed warm up time before battles, so when he and Gilbert reach the gym hall fifteen minutes early he's not surprised to see others stretching and mediating.

The way the battles work is that there's a golden flag placed behind each opponent on the battleground. All you have to do is get your opponents flag using your power and you win, that's it.

If people are desperate enough they'll do _anything_ to get to the other side of that battleground to snatch the flag, but with Alfred it's always come easy, and he doesn't plan on letting his winning streak end.

Everyone's golden flag is embroidered with a different image, Alfred's being a burst of light (Related to his ability to conjure and warp reality), and Gilbert's being a depiction of a metal helmet. The winning opponent get's to keep a copy of the losers flag for defeat. Alfred hasn't yet had to let someone leave with a copy of his flag, and he plans on keeping it that way.

He pushes through the crowd, making his way towards Nathan and Howard at the back of the room. They're warming up too by the looks of it, expressions less serious than others though.

Alfred get's why most take it seriously, he really does, but he struggles to himself. Maybe because he always wins, he doesn't see many as a hard target here anyway.

He pats Nathan on the back when he arrives, nodding at Howard as Gilbert immediately launches into the story of how Alfred embarrassed him in the showers this morning.

Alfred just rolls his eyes, not bothering to really listen as his eyes scan the room. Most of the school is already gathering on the benches, expressions excited and tense as they take their seats and watch the sixth years preparing.

Though they're not really who he's looking at, or for. He's busy searching the room for someone else completely, someone he's kept his eye on for ten years to date.

 _There._

He finally spots him leaning back against the wall with his best friend Allister. Short dirty-blonde hair and a slim, lithe body.

He looks worried to Alfred's amusement, eyes trained on the floor as he clenches his fists in his shirt and bites his lip.

Allister's talking to him in a low voice as though he's trying to comfort him and Alfred can't fathom why, what does the boy have to be scared of?

 _He's_ the one everyone's scared of.

Finally the boy looks up, as though he feel's Alfred's eyes on him and their gazes connect, the usual electricity sparking upon contact.

Alfred's lips curl into a taunting smile, unblinking as he watches his rival hold his gaze.

 _Arthur Kirkland._

Before he even realizes it he's crossing the court, eyes still trained on the other boy. He stops in front of him, smirk on his face which Arthur notices but doesn't return. He usually does on days not so serious, but today is a day of importance, a day stress runs high and Alfred can tell he's feeling it. A kid like Arthur would anyway- someone seen as a threat.

Seeing Arthur stressed makes him want to chuckle.

 _Someone so powerful..so worried. Amazing._

"Arthur, looking forward to the battles?' He croons, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur rolls his eyes, actually _rolls his eyes_ to Alfred's annoyance before throwing Allister an exasperated look. "Does it matter?"

Alfred uncrosses his arms at that, eyes narrowing. "Do you really not care about the battles?"

"Do you?"

"Battles are the most important tradition our school has. No one want's to lose. We _all_ care." Alfred replies, voice firm.

Arthur sighs, shaking his head. "Well I don't."

Alfred glowers at his rival, anger flaring through his chest. Arthur has this way of acting like nothing phases him, like he couldn't care less about achievement and status and it agitates him beyond belief because this is the boy that became his rival at the age of _seven years old_ and he doesn't even care to acknowledge that they're rivals in the first place.

Allister chuckles between the two as though he finds the whole exchange funny, which he does in fact as he's said before.

 _"You're relationship with each other is hilarious. I've never seen anything like it."_

But Alfred notices how the boy edges closer to Arthur, angling himself so he's half in front of his best friend. He's always been protective of Arthur, ever since they were kids. _Not that Arthur really needs it of course- he could mess the bullies up pretty badly if he wanted to._

Alfred often wonders what Allister see's in him, but then he'll sometimes see Arthur laugh loudly at one of Allister's lame jokes or he'll pass them in the library, Allister's head on Arthur's shoulder or lap with his eyes closed whilst the other boy reads quietly and he supposes that maybe Arthur's not as depressing and fearsome as he seems.

Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

Arthur's his nemesis after all.

"Break it up boys. We have battles to take part in." Allister finally says, cutting through Alfred's thoughts as slight smile adorns his face and he nudges Mark backwards. "Save the trash talk for the court."

"As if I'll battle him." Arthur says, eyes harsh and Alfred snorts, grin on his face and eyes bright. He really does love getting Arthur all heated up. It's pretty much his hobby.

"Because you know you'd lose?" He teases, and Arthur scoffs, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's pretty obvious I'd win." He says, voice straight. "Just like all those years ago _Alfie boy._ "

And of course, Arthur loves to give back as good as he gets when it comes to Alfred.

The nick name does it for Alfred and he glares at the other hard. "Just you wait." He grunts, annoyance flaring at the way a small smirk makes it's way onto Arthur's face. For a moment something flickers inside of him at the facial gesture, as though he'd been waiting for the other to smile in some way up until now.

 _As if._

 _I just prefer him when he's a cocky little shit instead of a miserable idiot._

He flashes Arthur one last scowl before practically stomping off to return to Gilbert who looks more than amused.

"How was your pre-battle trash talk?" He asks, slinging an arm around Alfred's shoulder. The blonde's head just rolls his eyes and looks the opposite way, only making Gilbert laugh louder.

That's another thing he hates about Arthur Kirkland. The way he brings up their past out of nowhere to annoy him. Half the time he acts like he doesn't actually care about what transpired between the both of them ten years ago, but then he'll make a reference to it and it leaves Alfred fuming.

He kicks Gilbert swiftly in the shin and makes his way to the side of the court to watch the screens to see who'll be up first, ignoring his best friends outcries of pain as he goes. _Idiot._

His mind travels back to ten years ago involuntarily, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he breathes out.

* * *

 **10 YEARS AGO**

 _-"So you're a shapeshifter huh?" Alfred's voice is teasing, eyes narrowed as he looks at the boy in front of him. The kid looks his age, if not younger and he's trembling, back against the wall that he and Gilbert had backed him into after the whistle for the end of break had been blown._

 _The kid nods, eyes darting to the side to longingly watch the other kids making their way into the building. Alfred grins, exchanging a look with Gilbert._

 _"How about you show us?"_

 _The kids eyes widen, shaking his head as he looks between them. "W-we're not allowed to use p-powers outside of class."_

 _Alfred rolls his eyes, slamming a hand against the wall right beside the kid's head. He's only seven years old, but ever since he'd joined the JYP Institute for Gifted children just three months ago he'd managed to acquire a pretty good rep for himself. One that said 'Don't bother me and I'll think about sparing you.'_

 _It helped that he was pretty powerful for a seven year old too, holding a power not only strong, but rare. Reality Warping was seen as a pretty cool gift, and hell, he knows it._

 _So when he pictures the vines attached to the wall above creeping down and tightening around the boy's wrists he can only smile as they do just that. The boy whimpers, trying to pull away but the greenery tightens around him, keeping him close to the wall._

 _Gilbert watches beside him, eyes bright._

 _"I suggest you do as you're told kid." Alfred says, voice cold. "Or maybe I'll start using my hands."_

 _The kid's practically quaking in front of him, tears in his eyes as he creates the illusion that more vines are creeping up the walls to wrap around his feet and a part of Alfred actually feel's a little guilty but before he can say or do anything someone else is shouting at him, a voice he doesn't recognize._

 _Gilbert's eyes widen next to him as he watches over Alfred's shoulder, taking a step back and Alfred turns, wondering if its perhaps an elder kid Gilbert's scared of, but then he catches sight of dirty-blonde hair and wide, bright eyes and he's confused because he actually does recognize the kid, and it's just Arthur Kirkland, the classes quiet nerd who's always getting picked on at break time when the teachers aren't looking._

 _"Hey, leave him alone." Arthur says, voice annoyed. He actually looks angry, and Alfred can't help but laugh because what the hell? Since when does the nerd stand up to the bully?_

 _"Arthur Kirkland? You trying to play hero now?" Alfred asks, amusement in his voice. "Go back to class before I become another one of your beaters."_

 _Arthur glares at him, actually glares and Alfred raises his brows, wondering where the boy's sudden courage is coming from. Since he'd joined the school all he'd seen was Arthur sit quietly and read, either alone or with Allister from the next class over. He's smart, but rarely speaks up and for some reason even the teachers try to avoid him._

 _It's interesting to say the least. Though when he'd asked Gilbert about him the other had just shaken his head, a strange look in his eyes._

 _"I said leave him alone." Arthur says again, voice firm. His hands are curled into fists and the kid still tied against the wall whimpers again, eyes wide._

 _"How about you make me?" Alfred asks, fist raised as he aims for the kid. Gilbert tries to stop him, voice loud as he shouts his name but Alfred doesn't really care, he want's to see just how far he can push the quiet, mysterious Arthur Kirkland._

 _So he let's his fist sail towards the frightened kid infront of him, but just before it hit's his mark he jolts, pain spiking through his head._

 _He grunts, clutching at his head, the pain almost blinding and he's barely able to hear Gilbert call his name over the ringing in his ears. He crumples to the floor, ears ringing. He looks up, eyes meeting Arthur's and he knows immediately that it's him doing this._

 _What the hell!?_

 _The pain stops suddenly and he cringes, sweat trickling down his neck. "What the hell?" He whimpers, head pounding. Next to him the vines around the kid unwrap, his mind no longer able to concentrate on keeping them in place. The kid gives them one last look then runs off, feet slapping the concrete._

 _Gilbert bends, eyes full of concern but Alfred can only look at Arthur, anger warming his chest._

 _"You asked me to make you." Arthur murmurs, expression dark. "Don't bully people, it's wrong." He says before turning and striding off as though nothing had happened._

 _Alfred watches him go, both confused and annoyed. "Whatever, I'll show you, you freak!"_

 _The next day he'd marched right up to Arthur's desk in front of everyone and slammed his fists on the wood. Arthur hadn't even flinched, looking up at him with big green eyes that made Alfred's chest feel weird._

 _"Just you wait Arthur Kirkland." He'd breathed, eyes dark._

 _Arthur had only sighed, before returning to his book and shutting Alfred out like he did with everyone else.-_

* * *

Alfred grits his teeth, the memory flashing inside of his mind as the thrum of chatter echo's around him. Ever since that day he'd vowed to get Arthur back, or at least show him up at every chance he got.

He hadn't had much of a chance though even though it'd been ten years, most of the student population kinda beat him to it.

To begin with Alfred hadn't realized why Arthur was bullied so much, he'd assumed it was because he was a nerd. But after finding out Arthur had the gift of Pain manipulation it became evident that he wasn't just bullied, he was feared.

Alfred's never feared him though, it's not like he goes around hurting people right?

Well...not intentionally.

There were countless times Arthur would turn up late to class covered in cuts and bruises from the elder kids (they were the only ones brave enough to attack him), and somewhere along the line instead of amusement Alfred began to actually feel a little pang in his chest at the sight. But he still hate's the guy, he did use his power on him after all.

 _He doesn't exactly help himself._

He's cut out of his thoughts as Nathan and Gilbert reappear, Gilbert slinging an arm around him and ruffling his hair.

Everyone's here now, filling the court/stadium and waiting for the first battle to begin. He can feel the tension in the air, feel it running under his skin.

"Ready to go?" He asks, eyes bright with excitement and across the room Alfred's eyes meet his rival's, Arthur raising his weird brows before turning away to say something to Allister.

Alfred just nods, eyes not leaving the boy in front of him as he pats Gilbert's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

Alfred watches as a boy from his class is pretty much dragged off of the battle floor, blood dripping down his chin and staining his shirt. There are a collective of cheers and gasps as the winner, Kai, has the picture of his face flashed on screen as the victor.

"Shit, Kai's good." Gilbert says next to him, and Alfred nods, arms crossed as the officials start getting ready for the next battle. They're halfway through and Alfred's growing impatient, and with every battle the tension in the room cranks up.

"He's a level two telekinetic. Jake didn't see those knives coming till the last second. If that kid wasn't a human shield he woulda died."

"Too bad Kai's also been trained in combat since he was five. I wouldn't be surprised if Jake's nose is broken." Gilbert winces.

Alfred chuckles, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's fine anyway right? The officials were on standby and had a hell of a good healer."

Gilbert nods, returning his attention back to the board in front as the stadium begins to quiet down and the blood is cleaned from the floors.

Alfred watches impatiently as the system begins to scan to sort the next pairing for battle.

"Yes! Let's go!" Gilbert suddenly shouts, jumping up as he clenches his fist. Around them there are cheers and Alfred looks up to see Gilbert's picture flashing across the screen. He looks at who he's against and chuckles, eyes trailing to said boy across the room.

 ** _GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT VS ALLISTER SCOTT_**

Allister flashes Gilbert a smirk before patting Arthur's shoulder and sauntering towards the center of the court. Alfred nudges Gilbert and ruffles his hair.

"Ruin him." He murmurs, and Gilbert laughs.

"Cat claws hasn't got anything on me." He says, before he's bounding off towards the other side of the court to stand across from Allister. The hall is still cheering, excitement buzzing because it's always a pleasure to watch Gilbert battle, and Allister's one of the popular ones too.

"Let's see how this one plays out then." Nathan says, and Alfred nods, a smirk on his face.

Allister has the ability to transfer poison using the retractable claws on his hands, but Alfred's not sure at how useful that's going to be going up against a guy like Gilbert when he has the ability to produce a suit of metal armor in seconds.

Allister can also create poisons, the proud owner of a level two Poison Manipulation ability, but good luck on getting them into a guy who can practically turn into a robot.

"If Allister want's to win this one he's gonna have to resort to combat I think. Poison isn't getting inside Gilbert's suit." Alfred says, and Nathan nods, expression serious as the countdown begins.

"I'd say Gilbert's got the upper hand here. They've paired an odd two really."

Alfred agree's, wondering himself why Gilbert had been selected to play Allister. The battles are about showing off abilities, and even though Alfred's not friends with the guy, how is Allister supposed to show his off?

He bites his lip as the buzzer rings out to begin, and get's ready to see just how Gilbert plans on winning.

Alfred couldn't have been more wrong about doubting Allister's ability.

Of course Gilbert's metal armor began to form tight to his skin as soon as the buzzer rings out. Gilbert's a level two metal manipulator, which means he's able to form weapon attachments from his armor.

Within second's he's formed two jagged knives, crouching to the floor and aiming them Allister's way with impossible speed.

Alfred had expected to see Allister at least look a little shocked, but before he can even react he's flicking his wrists, hands raised above him as what looks like a puff of smoke explodes from his skin.

Before the knives even make it near him they're eroding in the mist, and Alfred's eyes widen.

"Shit." Nathan says and Alfred nods.

"Acidic poison can erode metal..."

Gilbert ducks as Allister sends four poison shots his way, rolling and forming another series of knives to send his way in hopes of catching him off guard. They continue this way for a while, Allister blocking and Gilbert evading and Alfred can feel the tension beginning to build even further, can see the concentration on Allister's face as his claws retract.

Gilbert's face is obscured by the metal mask so Alfred can't see his reactions, but he can tell his best friend is struggling.

Across the room Arthur's watching, expression serious and hands clasped together. Alfred wonders if he's worried for his best friend, and judging by the concerned look in his eyes he's right.

"Looks like Allister's gonna win." Nathan says, voice low and Alfred snaps his attention back to where something acidic is currently burning through Gilbert's suit.

"Shit." Alfred breathes, knowing Gilbert will have to shed his suit if he doesn't want it to burn through to his skin. It'll leave him out in the open though.

He seem's helpless for a moment before he finally sheds his suit, the metal sliding back and away to reveal the angry looking boy, sweat trickling down his neck.

Before Allister can react though Gilbert's forming what Alfred thinks is a bullet, and quick as a flash he ducks the cloud of mist sent his way and shoots the bullet in Allister's direction.

Alfred's eyes widen as he watches the bullet hit Allister's forearm. Allister yells out, clutching his arm as the bullet tears completely through.

 _Shit._

He uses his other arm to shoot a poison dart Gilbert's way and it hits him in the shoulder, leaving him gasping as he falls to the floor. Allister uses the moment to race for the flag behind Gilbert, bloodied fingers closing around golden fabric before he grabs back at his shoulder in pain, sinking to the floor.

"Whoa." Nathans's friend Howard is suddenly by his side, eyes wide as he watches them both hit the floor gasping.

"Gilbert..'' Alfred murmurs, anger flaring in his chest as officials race onto the court towards Gilbert. The poison Allister would have sent his way wouldn't have been fatal really, he knows better than that. But Gilbert's still at risk if he doesn't receive urgent medical attention.

Allister's wound is bleeding but he looks fine nonetheless, and uses the last of his energy to stand.

Then that's it, the last man standing with Gilbert's flag wins the battle. Allister will get to keep a copy of Gilbert's flag to add to his other defeated opponents, something Alfred knows will piss Gilbert off greatly.

The entrance of Officials usually means the end of the game. It's no surprise when Allister's face flashes on screen as the victor. The crowd erupts into cheers and Alfred sighs as he watches Gilbert be carried off on a stretcher, face pale and eyes closed.

He would go with him but only students who have battled are permitted to leave the stadium, so he remains where he is, concern fluttering in his chest. He know's Gilbert will be ok, but he still hate's to see his friends hurt. Especially when they're hurt by friends of his own rival.

Across the court Allister grins as Arthur pats his shoulder and looks at his arm in concern. He's not bleeding too much so he'll be able to head to the infirmary by himself. Gilbert hadn't used an overly huge or powerful bullet.

Alfred watches Arthur fuss over his friend as Allister rolls his eyes and laughs, then whispers in his ear. Something flashes inside of Alfred and he's not sure what it is so he crosses his arms and turns away, blood boiling for no reason.

Allister leaves quickly, making his way to the infirmary to be patched up so he can make it back for Arthur's battle and Alfred leans back against the benches, fingers crossed behind his back as he thinks about his possible opponent.

There are tests run at the beginning of each year to measure each students power level, personality, and status. The system always links the two best candidates for each other to give the best battle.

So after another couple more rounds, when Alfred looks up at the boards and see's his face flash on screen along with the only person he really want's to fight he can't help but crack a smile as the crowd erupts into cheers and the tension thickens tenfold.

He keeps his eyes on screen, savouring the moment because it's what he's been waiting for for ten years.

 _ **ALFRED JONES VS ARTHUR KIRKLAND**_


	4. Me Against You

**ALFRED**

The stadium becomes eerily quiet as Alfred and Arthur approach each other from opposite sides of the court.  
Everyone's eyes are on them, knowing that serious shit is about to go down because both him and Arthur are considered pretty hard hitting opponents. To get both of them to battle each other? Well- _this could make history._

To make things even more tense everyone knows about Alfred and Arthur's rivalry, knows they don't get along, so to be able to witness an actual fight between them is something new and amazing altogether.

An official in their white suit stands in the middle as they approach, motioning at the two to shake hands before he steps back to stand by the others.

Alfred looks up, eyes meeting Arthur's and the other is looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Though Alfred can see how stiff he is, something like worry behind his eyes and he wonders if it's part of Arthur's game, if he's trying to look vulnerable. _Why would he though? Everyone knows Arthur is the least vulnerable when it comes to power._

When their palms connect to shake hands an electrical jolt runs through him, his hand almost jerking back. For a second he wonders if Arthur did it, but it doesn't hurt and the other boy flinches for a second too so he's just as confused.  
 _What was that?_

He shakes his head and ignores the swirling feeling in his stomach, returning his attention back to Arthur, regaining the teasing tone to his voice as he speaks, eyes bright.

"Good luck Arthur Kirkland. You'll need it." He smirks, and the other rolls his eyes.

"Good luck." He finally says, voice quiet and tone reserved as he pulls his hand away. Alfred chuckles, both of them turning to make their way to their positions. Alfred catches Nathan's eye, nodding in confidence at his friend and turning to face Arthur who's across the hall.

Usually whoever faces Arthur ends up on a stretcher in the end, most are scared before they even enter the battleground, knowing that in seconds they could be suffering crippling pain, crying for their parents and screaming against the soft padding of the floor.

Arthur actually rarely uses his pain manipulation though, Alfred noticed. He reserves it for the last moment, choosing to use his strong combat skills and mental manipulation until he absolutely has to resort to his pain manip. Everyone's required to use all of their powers when they battle so that the officials can properly judge skill levels, so it's not like Arthur can completely avoid using such a terrifying power.

Alfred's noticed that he just uses it the least instead.

 _Whatever. I'm not scared._

The countdown begins on the scoreboard, the crowd shouting last cheers for Alfred. Alfred's never once seen the crowd cheer for Arthur, most too shocked to even speak let alone support the guy. Alfred? Well, considering he's one of the most popular boy's at the institution he's used to a few cheers now and then.

He watches as the timer ticks down, the crowd growing silent. He takes his stance, ready to go, ready to finally get Arthur back for that day ten years ago.  
 _Destroy him._

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 _Bring it on._

* * *

Alfred makes the first move.

From watching Arthur's battles in the past he knows that the other always makes the second move, waits for his opponent to come to him.

And Alfred's going to do just that.

Let's see just how he handles this.

He raises his hand, mind clouding with concentration as he uses his reality warping to make the floor behind Arthur's feet begin to crumble. Arthur jumps, eyes wide as he moves forward to avoid the floor falling from beneath his feet.  
Alfred grins, eyes intent as he watches the cracks follow Arthur. The audience lets out gasps and Arthur breaks into a run, heading straight towards Alfred with narrowed eyes.

Arthur swerves as some of the floor falls away in front of him, leading to a deep black hole beneath them.  
 _Not so powerful now are you?_ He thinks, eyes on Arthur and a smirk on his face.

He uses his ability to project a series of vines from the hole behind Arthur to creep up and wrap around his ankle, send him sprawling to the floor hard.  
Arthur let's out a grunt, face twisted in pain as he turns to pry the vine that isn't real from his ankle. The crowd is silent, eyes wide and completely engrossed in the battle, wondering if this is the time for Arthur's defeat.

"Come on Arthur, I thought you could fight?" Alfred jeers, heart racing in his chest and excitement building as he watches the other struggle as the vines begin to pull him back towards the hole where he'll fall. Officials are on standby and Alfred knows he's as good as won because the other hasn't even used his powers yet.

Behind Arthur, Alfred's eyes settle on his golden flag embroidered with an eye and three knives through it. The eye symbolizes his power of mental manipulation whereas the daggers symbolize his power of pain manipulation. It's a gruesome flag, something he finds hard to fit with someone as soft spoken as Arthur.

There's a brief second where Arthur looks like he'll fall, balancing for a moment that seems to last for forever but then he's righting himself and twisting to face _him_ instead of the vines wrapped around his ankles.

That's when Alfred first _feels_ something niggling and poking at his mind. He frowns, shaking his head as he feels Arthur working his way in there.

Anger rips through him because he hates the feeling, it feels so unwelcoming, like such an invasion of privacy as Arthur tugs on the strings of his mind and makes his concentration falter.  
"Get out." He breathes, and Arthur just smiles.

He's still struggling against the weight of the vines pulling him back, but he's gripping onto the sides, eyes full of concentration aimed right at him.

 _No..._

He flinches as he feels his concentration slip, agitation flaring. It's like something's _blocking_ him, cutting off his thoughts and rendering him useless. He watches helplessly, head fuzzy as the vines and the cracks in the floor begin to fade, as the hole Arthur was seconds from falling into begins to rebuild itself, his power weakening. _Shit._ He swears under his breath, fists clenched. He can't even move, locked into place as Arthur fucking parades around his mind.

That's all it takes for Arthur to pick himself up, gaze narrow and full of fire as he makes his way towards Alfred- well, towards the flag. Alfred struggles, fumbling with the binds inside of his mind and tries to override Arthur's power. He can't form a solid thought or even begin to try to move and it's incredibly frustrating, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. He's rooted to the spot.

 _Shit he's powerful._

The crowd is deathly silent on the edges of their seats.

When Arthur's close enough it seems like he suddenly releases his hold over Alfred, a huge weight lifting off from inside his mind and Alfred realizes that it's because Arthur can only shut down people's minds for a brief period of time. He looks mentally exhausted but he still makes his way over with weighed down steps towards the flag behind Alfred.  
Alfred grits his teeth, limbs heavy as he shakes himself.

 _I refuse to lose this._

He uses the opportunity of Arthur's power wearing off to suddenly launch forward at the other, to aim a punch in Arthur's stomach because he feels way too mentally drained to use his power again. Before the other can even react, Alfred is on top of him, heart thrumming in his chest and grip strong as he pushes Arthur down, trying to summon some of his power.

Arthur lets out another grunt of pain as he hits the floor, writhing against Alfred as he's pinned down, eyes blazing.

"Face it Arthur, I'm _stronger_." Alfred breathes, veins pulsing as he concentrates, ignoring the crowd around them as he imagines vines bursting from the floor like earlier, wrapping around Arthur's wrists so he can race for the flag fluttering behind the other. When he opens his eyes he sees the green restraints approaching and Arthur begins to struggle, eyes on the vines.

"Don't want to talk?" Alfred asks, a jeering note to his voice as he laughs, eyes meeting Arthur's. His hands tighten around him and he glares at the other. He ignores the weird fluttering in his chest as his hands continue to wrap around Arthur's wrists.  
 _I just need to tie him down then get the flag.  
_ Arthur glares, fighting against his grip as the vines creep towards him. Alfred's about to laugh again, ready to see his name highlighted as the winner at long last when Arthur drives his knee up and hits him in the stomach.

Alfred yells in pain, grip loosening on Arthur's wrists and it's just enough for the boy to wrap his legs around Alfred's waist and pull, rolling himself so they're positions are reversed, Arthur on top.

"Stop underestimating me _Alfie_." Arthur smirks, eyes bright as he leans into Alfred, fingertips grazing across his jawline gently. Alfred's breath catches in his throat, confused, but then Arthur touches a finger to his temple and pain bursts through his head.  
 _Shit._ He immediately stops struggling, shock running through his system.

It isn't an unbearable pain, but it's enough to distract him and leave him shocked as Arthur scrambles off of him, breaking into a run towards the flag before Alfred can even react. Alfred shouts, ignoring the stupid warm feeling on his face as he pushes himself up and races after the other, blood speeding through his veins and pain spiking through his head.

 _I can't let you win._

He watches as Arthur nears the flag, annoyance flaring in his chest. _This can't be happening- I can't let Arthur Kirkland win again._

But as it happens, Arthur Kirkland doesn't win.

Neither of them do.

He watches, and it's almost like it's in slow motion as a loud cracking noise sounds from the stands. There are several gasps as something small and glinting streams through the air, connecting straight with the back of Arthur's neck.

 _Whoa._

Alfred watches wide eyed as Arthur jerks, collapsing to the floor, the dart buried deep in his neck. The pain buzzing through his head immediately stops as the boy crumples to the ground, body beginning to convulse.  
The crowd begins to panic, people looking around with shocked expressions and wide eyes. Whistles are suddenly being blown, officials storming the battle ground and the crowd as they hook arms around what looks like two seniors from the stands.

All Alfred can do is look in shock as his rival cries out, skin turning pale and body jerking as officials flit around him. Alfred's sure he hears someone murmur "poison" and something flips in his stomach.

"Arthur!" Allister is back from the infirmary, eyes wide with fear as he yells his best friends name. He pushes past loads of people, rushing towards the other whilst clutching at his bandaged arm.

Alfred picks himself up, standing in the middle of the battleground in confusion as Arthur's placed onto a stretcher and carried away. For a second, a brief second, they lock eyes and Alfred's heart beats hard against his chest.

Arthur's expression is one of pain, but his eyes are almost calm, focused on Alfred, almost trying to tell him something.

But then he's looking away, the spell broken and the officials rush him out of the room.

Alfred looks up, eyes meeting Nathan's across the ground and the others look just as shocked.

 _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Poison dart, nasty thing it was. Nearly killed the kid." A gruff voice says.

"A couple of seniors were caught with the dart gun." Another says, shaking his head. Alfred leans closer against the door, looking through the open slit in the sides as the officials sit around the table looking no less than exhausted.  
It's way past 10 PM now, students already being sent to bed. Ever since the battles earlier a sense of coldness had settled over the school, many both confused and fearful of what had happened. Alfred didn't blame them, he was still shaken up himself, not that he'd admit it though. Gilbert's crouching underneath him, fully recovered from his own dose of poison as they both listen intently.

"Why would they do it?"

The other official sighs, removing his white gloves so he can pick up his tea.

"They're scared of the kid. I don't blame em'."

The other official, a guy with blonde hair shakes his head. "They're not scared of him. They're scared of his power. That kid is harmless, he works part time in the library here for christ's sake."

"Whatever." The other says, "Either way they want him out of here. Either that or dead."

There's a moment of silence and then the blonde guy speaks up again. "It's a good thing he's friends with the poison manipulator. One dose of that was enough to nearly kill him."

"Know what the worst part of it is?" The other says, tone solemn. Alfred bites his lip, straining to hear.

"What?" Blonde guy asks.

"They weren't even finished." The man says, voice low. "They had another dart loaded."

"Shit." There's another sigh, and then blonde guy speaks again. "Those seniors are strong science students though, they know this stuff like the back of their hand which means-"

"Which means it wasn't a miscalculation of poison dosage." The mans voice is strained now, and Alfred's heart jumps in his chest.

"They meant to kill Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

"Shit." Gilbert breathes as soon as they enter their room, both flopping down onto their beds. Gilbert's still pale from his injuries and he looks exhausted, but Alfred can see the genuine concern in his eyes and he's sure he mirrors it.  
People interrupting battles isn't unheard of, but there hasn't been a case in over twenty years, especially not one of this scale.

"They wanted to _kill_ him." Gilbert shakes his head.

Alfred bites his lip, unsure of how to feel. Arthur is his rival of course, but why is he so goddamn _angry_ that he was hurt?  
 _It's not because it's Arthur. I'd be angry if it was anyone, someone tried to kill him for christ's sake._

And it's true, he'd be angry no matter who the target was because who the hell tries to kill someone like that?

But that still doesn't explain the flips his stomach does when he wonders if Arthur's okay.

He looks up, noting the worried expression on Gilbert's face and can't help but wonder why the other looks so worried. After all, he's one of Arthur's many teasers too, always has been.  
Though ever since they were kids, he's caught the worried glances Gilbert always threw at the other quiet boy when he was being teased, the way he always looked a little pained when teasing Arthur himself, as though it was all halfhearted.

 _Could they have been friends at some point?_

"Whats up with you?" He asks Gilbert, eyes meeting his. Gilbert jumps, deep in thought and sighs, shaking his head.

"It's nothing."

"Gilbert.."

The other boy sighs deeper this time. "I don't know it's just- I get people act out at him because they're scared of him, but trying to kill him? That's... too much."

Alfred breathes out, nodding at his friend. "Yeah."

"Arthur... he's not a bad guy. We tease him all the time but he never acts out against us, he just sits there with his stupid books all the time then some guys try to fucking kill him-"

"Dude. I know." Alfred interrupts because he can feel how worked up Gilbert's getting and he doesn't want him making his exhaustion or injuries worse.

"Get some sleep ok?" He finally says, moving to turn the light off. He lies down, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to collect himself. It's the first battle he hasn't won and of course it has to be against his rival.

But instead of really thinking about his loss his mind instead runs back to the moment he'd been on the floor pinned beneath Arthur and the way the other had lightly traced his cheek, leaving a trail of warmth behind his touch.  
The touch had felt like an apology for what he was about to do next, and Alfred's heart clenches in his chest as he thinks about it.

Arthur hadn't used his pain manipulation at full force, he'd used nowhere near it.  
 _He went easy on me._

It was evident Arthur hated using his Pain manip, but to look at Alfred with an apology on his face and warm gentle hands against his skin before, made Alfred wonder why everyone actually hated the boy so much.

It made him wonder why _he_ hated the boy so much. Or did he? Was it just rivalry? Nothing more?

But what else could explain the fire in his chest and the harsh beating of his heart when he came face to face with the other?

He sighs, rolling over in bed and closing his eyes.

 _Whatever, It doesn't matter anyway. we're still rivals and I'll win. I just have to wait for the right moment._


	5. The Darkness We See

**ARTHUR**

"Arthur?"

"Arthur.. wake up."

Arthur winces as familiar voices cut through his mind, his head feeling foggy and pounding in a way that makes him feel nauseous as he tries to peel his heavy eyelids open.  
 _What happened? And where am I?  
_ He doesn't really have the energy to open his eyes or move so all he can do is lie there wondering what the hell happened and how he got into this state. He can hear the faint murmur of monitors and he has a breathing mask on that's biting into his skin.  
 _I thought I was at the battles...Did Alfred win?_

"What if he's-" another voice reaches his ears, coming from his left and trailing off, hinting at something that Arthur isn't quite sure of. The voice sounds worried and high, and Arthur can feel himself relax a little because he knows just who it is. _Who else would be by my side?_

'"Matt- he'll be fine. I got the poison out." The first voice, the one that had been calling his name, murmurs and it's strained. Arthur wants to open his eyes, to pull his hand up so he can grab his best friends hand. Allister's voice is laced with so much worry and all Arthur can think about is consoling the other boy until he realizes what he'd said.

 _"I got the poison out."_

 _Poison?_ Arthur's breath hitches, head pounding again as he tries to think about what had happened. _When the hell did I get hit with poison?_

 _I was battling Alfred... he's a reality warper..._

"Maybe you missed a bit-" Matthew starts again but Allister interrupts.

"Matt, I didn't. I _couldn't_. He'll be ok, it's Arthur."

He hears Matthew sigh and feels the younger's fingers graze along the skin of his arm before a smaller hand grasps his and his stomach twists, because whatever happened he must have really worried his friends.

He takes this as his cue to finally attempt to open his eyes again, easier said than done but he manages eventually, blinking several times as the harsh lighting of the infirmary assaults his eyes.

Matthew's the first to notice he's awake of course, the younger practically gawking at him as his eyes find his, a little unfocused but okay nonetheless.

"Oh my god!" Matthew practically shouts, earning a harsh shove from Allister who's bent with his head touching the bed face down before he looks up and realizes what Matthew's staring at.  
His face changes from one to worry to one of pure relief and he stands, edging closer to Arthur's side as Matthew's grip on his hand tightens.

"Thank fuck Arthur, thank god you're okay." Allister breathes, shaking his head as he rests a hand on Arthur's arm. "How are you feeling? Sick? Dizzy? Do you want me to get the doctor no-"

Arthur rolls his eyes though it hurts a little but still manages to lift his right hand and smush it in Allister's face to quiet him. Quite frankly his loud panicked voice is making his head hurt even more and he's close to groaning to shut him up.  
Matthew chuckles when Allister pouts down at Arthur and Arthur can't help but crack a small smile too as he pulls his mask away from his face (much to Allister's horror) and attempts to move his lips and speak.

He's having trouble though, only faint whining sounds coming out. It feel's like he has cotton balls in his mouth and like there's something trapped in his throat stopping him from taking deep enough breathes. _What the hell._  
 _He_ can feel himself getting more and more frustrated until Matthew pokes him in the side, an innocent look on his face.

"Wan't me to read your mind? The poison might have left your stream but you're still coming down from the side effects. Your throat is a little closed up."  
Matthew says as he reattaches Arthur's mask to his face, breathing suddenly becoming clearer.

Under normal circumstances Arthur would say no- but it's not exactly normal circumstances is it? So he nods once towards the telepath, waiting for the moment he'll feel Matt's presence inside his mind.

He feels Matthew nipping at his thoughts, pulling them out and winces at the feeling, not used to it. He's only let Matthew read his mind a few times, and Matthew wasn't one to pry much anyway- only when he was feeling mischievous. He'd even taught his friends, including Arthur and Allister how to block him from their thoughts, not that they ever needed to anyway.

 _Relax Senpai, your mind's a mess._ He hears Matthew's voice inside of his head, soothing and gentle. He finds himself relaxing, both into the bed and Matthew's voice as the younger waits.

 _What happened?_ He finally thinks, eyes flickering between Matthew and Allister.

"He asked us what happened." Matthew says, looking up at Allister by Arthur's right side. Allister sighs, leaning onto his elbows on the bed with a look of both anger and disgust on his face. Arthur almost flinches, wondering what the hell it could have been to have left his best friend this way.

"In the middle of the battle you got hit." Allister says, voice strained. "And not by Alfred."

 _Huh?_ Arthur furrows his brows, confused. _Others aren't allowed to intervene..._

"It was a couple of seniors, Senpai." Matthew says, reading his thoughts. His eyes are narrowed in concentration as he holds the connection. "They had poison dart guns."

"They were science enthusiasts." Allister says, looking down at the bed. "Thought it'd be funny to cause trouble."

 _Which seniors?_ Arthur eventually thinks, something bad settling in the pit of his stomach. He's pretty sure he knows just who it is, he's been bullied by quite a few seniors in the past but two stick out as his latest.  
He's honestly not all that surprised that he was targeted during a game, he's used to the constant teasing and pranks so why the hell would he think he'd be safe on the battle ground?

Matthew bites on his lip, glancing at Allister. "He want's to know who." He says, voice strained.

Allister sighs, finally looking up. "I knew you'd ask that." He says, shaking his head. Arthur just stares at him expectantly, eyes relentless.

"It was Troy and Jacob." Allister says, voice rough. Arthur can see the barely masked anger on his face, hear it in his voice and he sighs into his mask knowing already that his friend is planning on revenge.  
 _Is it any surprise?_ Arthur wonders, heart clenching. He's used to bullies and beatings, but still- he can't help the flush of fear and sadness that runs through him because what did he ever do to them to warrant getting shot with poison?

Matthew squeezes his hand and he tries not to think cuss words because he kinda forgot the younger was in his head. He looks back over at Allister who's fists are clenched with eyes dark, and sighs knowing he needs to talk him out of beating the seniors up.

 _Don't do anything stupid._ Arthur thinks, voice firm. Matthew chuckles and relays the thought to Allister who just rolls his eyes and slumps back down onto the bed, clearly worked up.

 _You either._ Arthur eyes Matthew who's still smirking at Allister. The younger's eyes widen for a moment then he sighs knowing Arthur doesn't need telepathy, that he can see right through him anyway as he always has done.

"Fine." Matthew finally says with a sigh. "As long as you're okay senpai."

Arthur nods, feeling a little of the earlier pressure in his body ease off a little. His head is still hurting but he thinks he might actually be able to form words now, even if he does feel completely exhausted.

"I'll go tell the nurses that your awake. They'll need to do some tests." Allister says, standing up and running a hand through his hair. He stops before he leaves, patting Arthur's head in a way that makes Arthur glare at him. Matthew snickers and Arthur rolls his eyes before shooting him a soft look.

"I'm just glad you're okay. That I got to you in time." He says, voice gentle. "Don't scare me like that again, idiot."

Arthur feels a chuckle makes it's way up his throat and pats Allister's arm as the other walks away, wondering how he got lucky enough to get friends like these.

Matthew finally leaves his mind, Arthur wincing as he feel's the younger pull out of his head. Matthew still has his hand in his own, eyes lit with concern. He wants to tell the younger that it's okay, that he'll be okay but he knows that isn't all that Matthew's worried about.

"Senpai... please be careful. Don't let them hurt you anymore." He says, voice a whisper and eyes glistening. "We were really worried."

Arthur gulps, always weak to Matthew's tears. He squeezes the boy's hand in reassurance, feeling defiance in his eyes as he looks at him. He hopes it's enough for the younger, at least enough for now.

Matthew sighs, bending down and resting his cheek on Arthur's chest, breath warm through his hospital gown. Arthur feels a smile make it's way onto his lips, chest swelling and affection running through his veins as he brings his free hand up to rest it in his friends hair.  
 _He's like a puppy._

He's always wondered why Matthew wasn't scared of him when he first joined the school. He's only two years younger, he'd been seven when he joined, making Arthur nine years old and for some reason he hadn't cowered away from him when he'd learnt just who he was and why the other children avoided him.  
Instead he'd worked harder to become friends with him, something Arthur wasn't expecting.

And even though Matthew was younger he always stood up for him, even to the extent of yelling at their professors, much to Arthur's shock.  
Even now he doesn't understand why someone like Matthew would want to be his friend.

He'd asked one day when he was fourteen and Matthew was just twelve, the younger had found him sitting behind the sheds at the end of break time, a black eye with a bloody mouth and upon hearing Arthur's question he'd suddenly hugged him, had looked at him with wet eyes as he took his hand to lead him to the infirmary.

 _Because I see who you are senpai, and I'm proud to call you my friend._

Arthur had cried at that.

Even if he didn't understand why someone as well liked and kind as Matthew actually liked him, that didn't stop him from treating the kid like his brother. He _is_ his brother and so is Allister. They've grown up together after all, gone through the pain of being rejected or sent away by their parents and clung to each other like gum to a shoe.  
He doesn't know how he's been lucky enough to land his two brothers and he may spend the rest of his life asking why, but he'll never stop thanking whoever let it happen because he doesn't know where he'd be by now if it wasn't for them.

When Allister returns with the nurse in tow and has to practically pry Matthew off, shooting Arthur a look of affection and sympathy as he wrangles with the younger boy, Arthur can't help but smile.

 _I'm so lucky._

* * *

Class the next day is... well. Rough.

Class has never been fun for Arthur, and not for normal reasons like boring lessons and strict teachers. Mainly because of the pointed stares he gets and the whispers behind his back. Not to mention the person who always kicks the back of his seat and the guys who throw pencils at his head whenever the teacher turns away.

Then again, some of the teachers notice and don't bother to stop it.

Arthur's more than used to the hatred his fellow students have towards him, the disgust he's sure many of his teachers feel towards him too, but still, when he walks down the halls and into his classroom the next morning he has to fight back the anger when everyone stops what they're doing and stares at him before turning to each other to snicker and make remarks.

He makes his way to his seat, a furious blush on his face as embarrassment and sadness begin to cloud his mind. _Really, does it not get tiring hating one person for so many years?_

Thankfully he manages to get through class without throwing himself out of the window to his left, relief flooding his system as he gathers his things and slings his backpack on before rushing out of the class past his annoyed looking fellow students.  
He's waiting outside of Allister's class, leaning against the wall when Professor Joe stops in front of him, gaze intense as he meets Arthur's eyes and peers at him like he's under a microscope.

Arthur gulps, knowing of what's already to become because Professor Joe has always hated him. The science teacher was known not to be a fan of abilities that were hard to control, meaning Arthur was his most hated student. It's kind of funny really, because even though something as rare and powerful as pain manipulation is hard to control, Arthur himself was perfectly capable of it.  
He'd only ever slipped up once and that was a time he'd care not to remember.

Professor Joe was also one to complain about those with more than one ability, branding them ''greedy.'' That made Arthur laugh too, because it's not like people can actually control what power they get or how many. Professor Joe is a shapeshifter and a talented one at that, though his ability to treat people so harshly makes him an unpopular teacher within the school.

He wasn't exactly surprised Professor Joe hated his guts.

He's still kinda intimidated by the guy though.

"Do you have any reason to be loitering outside classes boy?" The elder man asks, voice cold.

"I'm waiting for my friend..." Arthur says in a soft voice. He knows from experience to be careful with his tone around Professor Joe.

"I doubt he cares." Professor Joe says, amusement in his eyes and Arthur bites his lip, annoyance growing.

Students are starting to file out of Allister's class now, some watching with confused expressions as Professor Joe continues to edge closer to Arthur, eagle eyes narrowed and a look of distaste on his face. Arthur can feel a blush rising to his cheeks, embarrassed and annoyed because all he wants to do is sit with his friends and get away from all the shit for a while.  
 _I guess that's not happening._

"I'd suggest you head back to your room where you're a threat to no one else but yourself." The elder sneers, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Arthur swallows, fists clenched by his sides but before he can do anything someone's tugging him away, their hand warm and familiar in his own and of _course_ it's Allister, jaw set in a hard line as he shakes his head shooting Professor Joe a look of annoyance as he's smiling after them, before turning to Arthur, eyes full of anger.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." He says shaking his head.

Arthur bites on his lip, leaning back against the wall. "I can't exactly do much Al."

Allister runs a hand through his hair, "It makes me so angry. So angry Arthur."

"I know." Arthur breathes, not knowing what to say. Does he apologize? Allister would only get more angry if he did.

"It's just.. I wan't you to stand up for yourself." He says, voice strained and Arthur shakes his head.

"Al... I'll only end up in more troub-"

"Fuck trouble Arthur." Allister snaps, eyes blazing. "You nearly fucking _died_ yesterday. You nearly died."

Arthur gulps, not knowing how to react.

"I just want to rip their heads off to make them stop because you're too fucking nice to do it." Allister breathes, fists clenched. "It's not fair."

 _You're right. It's not._

"Maybe someday it will be." Arthur finally finds the strength to say, voice soft. "Maybe someday everything will be alright."

Allister looks up, expression softening. "Yeah." He finally says, "I'm sure it will be."

"Good." Arthur says, stepping away from the wall as he tries to muster up some cheer to his voice. He knows he's not fooling himself or Allister but his best friend doesn't have the heart to call him out on it and he's grateful for that.

"Now lets go meet Matt, he's probably looking for us like a lost puppy."

Allister laughs and Arthur slings an arm around his shoulder as he ignores the stares from the other students.

 _What he fails to notice is a certain blue eyed rival watching him as he goes, having heard everything._

* * *

 ** _Metal gripped tightly between his hands, hard and cold, biting into his skin.  
_** ** _The corridor he's creeping down is dark, narrow, and he feels someone behind him, their breathing steady unlike his own. He doesn't turn and shoot whoever's behind him though, instead feeling safer that they're there.  
_** ** _He aims the gun in front of him, eyes intent and heart pounding in his chest as he reaches the end of the corridor and it's then that he hears the first bang and sees the first blinding flash, splitting his mind.  
_** ** _There's screaming echoing in his ears, footsteps hard behind and in front of him, flashes like fireworks but full of pain and rage, and he goes pale, scream ripped from his throat or maybe someone else's as he points the gun in front of him and fires-_**

He shoots up in bed, sweat trickling down his skin, soaking into his thin cotton t-shirt as he tries to stop himself shaking, eyes wide and heart pounding hard against his chest.

He looks around the dark room, his shared bedroom with Allister his friend sleeping across the room soundly. His heart slowly begins to slow, head throbbing and hands trembling as he rakes them through his hair.

 _What the hell was that?_


	6. Judgment Day

**ARTHUR**

Arthur wakes early to find Allister looming over him prodding him in the ribs with one of the sticks he uses for combat training. He groans and rolls over attempting to shove his best friend off him whilst he tries to grab one last moment of sleep, but of course it doesn't work and soon the red haired boy is tugging on his ankle pulling him halfway out of bed and into the cold winter's morning.

"Damn it Al." He moans, kicking the snickering boy away as he pushes himself up and stretches, body protesting. It's always cold in the mornings during winter as the institute doesn't turn the heaters on- it's a tactic to make the boy's get ready quicker and of course it works.

"Come on we don't want to be late, idiot." Allister chuckles, prodding the bare skin of Arthur's back as he grabs his towel. He doesn't bother throwing a shirt on as he follows Allister out to the showers at the end of the hall, goosebumps spreading across his skin as the cold air chills him to the bone.  
 _I will never stop hating winters mornings here._

"Ready for inspection?" Allister asks, voice light though a sense of something tight to it as though the other is already feeling wary about the process.

Arthur bites at his lip knowing exactly how he feels. If anything, pretty much every student at the school feels wary when it comes to inspections. You never know what result you're going to get, whether or not something will be wrong. It's daunting.

Inspections are hosted every month to keep track of student's power levels and health. Every human with an "ability" has to be monitored throughout their lifetime as powers interact with the body. They need to be monitored to make sure nothing is wrong, that the health and well being of the human is safe.

So every month each year group files into the school's large inspection hall to be ran through several tests and trials to make sure their body is adjusting to their abilities well enough.

There's just something about waiting for your results that leaves each person a nervous wreck though. Arthur's not stupid, he's heard of the horror stories, people's powers growing too strong, their bodies unable to cope. There have been several cases of madness and insanity and even death over the years so just the thought of it is enough to leave his hands shaking and mind reeling.

Allister seems to sense his wariness and smiles softly, tugging his friend in to ruffle his hair.

"You'll be okay. You always are."

Arthur rolls his eyes but cracks a smile anyway. "Yeah yeah. Let's just shower before we're late for roll call."

As he's showering his thoughts drift back to last night's dream. It had felt so real, like he was really there.  
 _Maybe it was real._ A thought bothers him and he shakes his head, letting the warm stream of water run down his back as he grabs for the shampoo bottle.  
 _It can't be real... it makes no sense._ Granted, he'd barely _seen_ anything, it had been disjointed, foggy, and quick like a flash. He could still remember the feeling of the gun in his palms, the sweat rolling down the back of his neck and the footsteps behind him.

 _Could it be..._ he bites at his bottom lip, worry piercing through him. He's heard of them before, visions that visit troubled humans with abilities. He's heard that it's common for those with abilities to have visions, mostly during their moments of need, moments of the past or the future pasted in their minds to try and tell them something to help them.

 _But why would I have a vision? And that certainly wasn't a moment of the past, which means..._

"Arthur! Hurry up in there, we need to get going." Allister interrupts his thoughts, his voice echoing off of the tiles of the shower room. Arthur runs shaky hands through his wet hair and takes a deep breath before switching the shower off and grabbing his towel from the rack.

 _If this is a sign then what is it a sign of?_

 _Forget about it. Just focus on inspections for now, idiot._

He sighs and steps out of the shower hoping Allister won't notice his still shaking hands.

"Yeah I'm coming."

* * *

 **"ALL TWELFTH YEARS TO THE INSPECTION HALL IMMEDIATELY- ALL TWELFTH YEARS TO THE INSPECTION HALL IMMEDIATELY-"**

A woman's voice calls over the announcement system, speakers crackling into life as she repeats the sentence several times. Arthur and Allister are just entering the hall now, heading over to the series of lines to sign in before called for inspection.  
Thankfully the lines move quickly even with the sheer amount of students loitering around. At the front of the hall are four desks with staff at to sign each student from year twelve in, meaning four lines of half asleep and complaining students.

Behind the desks sit around sixty small booths used for inspection, each small booth holding a reclining medical chair and several pieces of medical equipment.  
To their left sit loads of students already waiting their turns whilst chatting with friends, trying to catch up on sleep, or with their heads buried into books. Once each person has finished inspection they're immediately sent to their classrooms to begin the days work, so the waiting period is the only free time they have until break.

"Great, Professor Hans is manning this desk." Allister sighs from in front of him and Arthur can't help but chuckle at his friend's sudden depression, because for some reason Allister and professor Hans seem to have never gotten along, the elder constantly calling Allister a delinquent and a slacker.

"He's only signing you in, I doubt he'll give you a lecture on dying your hair red." Arthur replies with a laugh, hand on Allister's shoulder.

The other boy just whines, looking like a spoiled child as he shakes his head at the elderly man upfront signing people in.

"I don't think I'll ever grow used to inspections, y'know?" Allister says, hands stuffed into his pockets. "I know they're supposed to help us but there's just something that I don't quite..." He trails off, unsure of what word to use.

"Trust?" Arthur says eventually, brows raised. He understands his friend completely, always has. And he also agrees. There's just something dodgy about the tests that he doesn't enjoy.

Allister nods, eyes darting around the room. "I feel like something isn't right." He says, tone quieter.

There's always been some underlying current of tension, not just within the walls of the institute but outside in the real world too.  
"Mutants" as they're called by humans aren't exactly seen as friendly, the public's view of them tainted by over dramatic broadcasts and overprotective parents. They're feared, and what do humans do when they fear something?  
 _They try to get rid of it._

Sometimes Arthur wonders if they were all admitted to the institute for their _own_ safety, not the safety of humans.

Arthur bites his lip knowing neither of them can say much, not when officials are walking about the hall always listening, always vigilant. Throughout his time at the Institute he's wondered just how much the officials watch.  
He's seen his fair share of people speaking up and being silenced, dragged from the room by white masked officials or restrained and pulled away.

 _I wonder what happens to them._

"I know what you mean." He finally says, voice quiet. "Believe me."

* * *

When they're finally signed in he takes a seat next to Allister along with everyone else and waits for his turn. He can already slowly begin to feel the tension creeping in, wrapping around his heart as his hands begin to shake in his lap.  
He's about to turn to Allister, eager to take his mind off of the approaching inspections when a familiar voice cuts through his thoughts.

"Someone looks a little nervous." The voice says followed by a chuckle.

 _Great._ Arthur almost groans as he looks up from his chair to meet the eyes of the boy in front of him.

"What do you want Alfred?" He asks, trying to sound as though he isn't bothered by him. Gilbert's behind him, more of a concerned look in his eyes than usual. Arthur tries to ignore it, not wanting to think of the past.

Alfred just smirks, sliding into the chair in front and leaning over it, eyes full of mischief. "Nothing, just observing."

"Well stop." Arthur retorts, arms crossed tightly over his chest. It's the first time he's seen Alfred since the battles and all he feels is the usual annoyance in his head with the warmth in his chest that he puts down to rage. The American always knows how to get him worked up and leave his heart racing and cheeks red. It's stupid- honestly.

"I'm not allowed to look at you now?" Alfred asks, brow raised and Arthur frowns, eyes meeting Alfred's. _I'd rather you didn't._

He ignores the usual electric jolt he get's when they lock eyes. "Yep, no looking. I'm sure you'll find someone else to bother though."

Next to him Allister chuckles and Arthur rolls his eyes, jabbing his best friend in the ribs and earning an amused chuckle from Alfred.

"Alfred just go away." Arthur grunts, tone more serious. "I'm not in the mood for your shit."  
He's already nervous enough and he doesn't need his apparent "rival" bothering him even more. Sometimes Alfred confuses him, one minute he's spiteful and rude, the next he's grinning and light teasing.

"What a shame." Alfred bites back, chin resting on his hands as he looks at Arthur. "You speak as if you can actually control what I do."

 _Oh but I can._ Arthur thinks, glaring back. _Well, within reason. Not that I ever would though._

Alfred seems to read his mind somehow, eyes glinting. "You don't scare me Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur sometimes wonders if Alfred realizes just how much those words mean to him, and not just because the American's using them as a way to intimidate him. It's funny though. it actually has a completely different effect on him.  
He's grown up with everyone fearful of him, terrified of what he's capable of. To have someone tell him they're not afraid, even if they are one of his tormentors- Arthur can't help but feel a small rush of happiness because that's all he's ever wanted.

That's pretty much the only reason why he puts up with Alfred's shit.

"You two are so weird." Allister finally says, arms crossed over his chest as he looks between the two.

Arthur rolls his eyes whilst Alfred shrugs, and Allister's about to say something else when a clear authoritative voice bursts from an official holding a megaphone on the other side of the room.

"Arthur Kirkland- Inspection booth twenty eight. Arthur Kirkland to Inspection booth twenty eight."

Something drops in Arthur's stomach and he sighs, standing up slowly as several students turn to watch him.

"You'll be fine." Allister's voice is quiet and he pats Arthur on the butt as he goes, the Brit turning to swipe a jab at him, not bothering to spare Alfred another glance.

Well, not until he's outside the curtained-off booth anyway. He pauses outside the curtain the official leads him too, swallowing hard before turning to look back the way he came.

Alfred's looking right at him, an expression on his face that Arthur's never seen before. It makes his stomach flip for a moment, before he's pulling his eyes away and stepping inside.

* * *

When he does return to class, Allister is already there. He'd be confused that the other finished before him but he knows he ran overtime. Something went wrong with his tests halfway through so he had to do them again of course. _Typical._

"What took you so long?" Allister asks, a note of concern in his voice as Arthur slumps down into the desk in front of his friends.

"Something went wrong." Arthur says, exhausted. Inspections are pretty grueling, both physically and mentally. Extensive blood samples are just the beginning. Arthur had left practically dragging his feet, skin tingling from the sensors that had been placed over his pulse points.

Allister looks at him, eyes full of worry. "That's unusual."

"I know." Arthur frowns. "They said my results were unusual too."

"They think there's something wrong?" Allister definitely sound's worried now and Arthur would care a whole lot more if he wasn't so exhausted. It's normal to return tired and weak but he's never felt this bad before. And by the look of Allister's face, it's showing.

"Not necessarily wrong..." Arthur murmurs, eyes closing. Second period hasn't begun yet so he can get away with resting his eyes even if it's just for a bit.  
"I just heard the nurse say something under her breath."

"Like what?"

"Well she only said one word." Arthur says, sitting up and resting his chin on his palms as he looks at Allister sleepily.

"What did she say?" Allister asks, a frown on his face.

Arthur bites his lip, a small spike of worry making him suck in a breath as he remembers the concerned note to the nurses voice.  
He looks at Allister and hopes he wont freak out his friend out too much, before he leans forward and murmurs the word quietly so none of his fellow housemates will hear.

"Disturbing."

* * *

"So Arthur, when will you be receiving your results from today's inspection?"

"They should be arriving around five PM tomorrow Sir. As usual."

The man in front of him makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he rifles through papers, pen in his right hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually..." Arthur begins, voice soft. Professor Young the institutes resident Councillor looks up at that, expression serious.

"Something happened?"

Arthur nods slowly, not sure how to put together his sentence. "Well... something went wrong. My tests took longer than usual, as they had to do them twice."

Professor Young's eyes widen for a moment before he rests his arms on the wooden desk, attention fully on Arthur.  
"Why would they have to do that? The tests are always right..."

"That's what I thought Sir..." Arthur says, voice tight. "But my nurse, when she looked at my scans I heard her say ''that can't be true''." She did another test then I heard her mention the word ''Disturbing." I must admit... I'm a little concerned about what that could mean."

Professor Young sucks in a breath, eyes full of concern as he clasps his hands together. "You think there might be something wrong with your results?"

Arthur swallows hard, unsure of what to say. "I-I don't know. What I do know is that something must be wrong, surely. I've never heard of officials doing more than one inspection on a person in the day."

The elder man sighs, leaning back in his chair. "Try not to worry too much Arthur, you'll find out tomorrow. I understand that it's worrying though. This could be a simple case of your powers perhaps... evolving."

Arthur runs a hand through his hair and looks at the ground as he wonders why everything has to be so complicated. "I don't want them to evolve."  
 _Then everyone will be even more scared of me._

Professor Young shoots him a sympathetic look. "I know, but we can't control these things. We can only manage them when the time comes."

Arthur's stomach flips a little at that.

"Has anything else happened? Anything at all?" Professor Young asks and Arthur is about to say no when he remembers, the thought hitting him hard.

"Yes..." He begins, voice even tighter. "Well- Something strange happened last night too. It left me both confused and concerned."

Professor Young picks up his pen, eyes focused. "What is it?"

"Well... I think I might have had a vision." He says, worry beginning to tug at his insides.

His teacher's attention is grabbed at that. "A vision?"

"Well I think so. It was so real Sir, every sense of mine was heightened." He begins to tell the man about his dream/vision, including every detail.

Professor Young swallows, pen freezing over his paper. "Well... visions are popular among the people like us, people with with higher ranked abilities are usually known to attract visions.  
"Are you perhaps within a stressful situation?"

"Sir... I'm always stressed, honestly. I just... It felt so real. Could it really have been a vision? I have no idea what to do or what it was about."

"Hmm perhaps a glance into your future." Professor Young says, sounding ominous. He sighs, looking up at Arthur with almost solemn eyes.

"It could mean a lot but it could also easily link to your power of course. it'd explain why your results were unusual this morning.."

"But what does it mean?'' Arthur wants to whine and ask for help but he composes himself though he's sure the Councillor in front of him see's the fear in his eyes.

Professor Young looks up and something in his eyes makes Arthur's heart freeze in his chest.

"It might even be a sign Arthur." There's a note of authority in his voice and Arthur feel's his heart stutter. _A sign..._

"For what?" He asks, feeling his face pale.

"That you will move on to do better things." The man says, tone firm. Arthur runs a hand through his hair wondering if what he saw really was _better._

"Be careful Arthur. Visions are both rare and dangerous." Professor Young says, and it makes Arthur's stomach turn.

* * *

"Did you find out anything from Professor Young?" Allister asks when he enters the dining hall for dinner later on that night.

Arthur sighs, slumping into his seat with a pout. Matthew raises his brows and chuckles as Arthur rests his forehead against the tabletop.

"He said... well." His voice lowers in volume trying to stop any other students around from hearing. "He thinks it could be a vision."

"A _vision_?" Matthew practically shouts, and Arthur has to clamp his hand around the younger's mouth to shut him up.

"Shh." He murmurs, wide eyed and Matthew nods before Arthur removes his hand. Allister's staring at him wide eyed too.

"Really? What are they like? I've never had one."

Arthur sighs, leaning on his hands. "They're weird. It felt so real. Like I was really there."

Allister hums, taking a sip of his tea. "Some visions predict the future. Maybe you _will_ be there some day."

Arthur swallows hard past the lump in his throat, thinking back to the cool metal of the gun biting into his skin.

 _I sure hope not._


	7. Lockdown

**ALFRED**

He's sitting in the twelfth and thirteenth years recreation room with Gilbert when the alarm goes off.  
He'd been nodding off, headphones over his ears and mind jumbled with thoughts but Gilbert had shaken his arm suddenly, pausing his game of air hockey with Nathan as everyone stood and moved towards the doors shouting and hollering in panic and confusion.

Even without Gilbert shaking him he hears the alarm, the thing's designed to practically deafen you.  
What Alfred _doesn't_ realize for a good few seconds is the nature of the alarm. But once he catches the recreation room door sliding shut and locking into place he feels his pulse quicken.

"Shit." He says, turning to look at Gilbert as students begin to complain and whine. His voice is cutting as he speaks, mouth set in a firm line.

"It's a lockdown alarm."

Gilbert sucks in a breath nodding as the alarm still rings deafeningly above them all. Across the school all doorways will be now sliding shut electronically configured to shut down in times of urgency.  
Lockdown is rarely tested, all students being informed of the process when they enter the school.

So it can only mean one thing Alfred decides when Gilbert frowns next to him, jaw tight.

"Shit's going down." His friend murmurs, eyes dark.

Alfred can only nod.

* * *

"Shit, did you hear what the lockdown was all about?"

"I heard humans broke in, tried to assassinate Principle JYP."

"I heard it was some students pranking a Professor."

"No way, I'm sure I heard gunshots-"

Alfred closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair as he releases a sigh. He's heard enough theories for one evening, and after being rudely prevented from his nap by the lockdown alarm earlier he might be in a little of a bad mood.

But here he is gathered along with everyone else inside of the institutes large assembly hall, waiting for one of their teachers, or perhaps the principle himself to stride upon the stage and explain what the hell went on.

He can't lie though, he is a _little_ interested. The officials have been more tense than usual, constantly on guard and extra snappy with students and even had made Alfred wonder just what was going on outside of their walls, whether or not they were as safe as they were made to believe when entering.

"Dude I think this is gonna be serious." Glbert says next to him, tipping his snapback down as he slouches back in his seat. Alfred nods, noting just how serious Gilbert looks for once, the other usual in full playful mode even if it makes Alfred want to set him on fire.

"Well." He says, eyeing up the stage as someone steps up onto it, the hall falling silent. "We're about to find out."

Unfortunately it's not the Principle himself but his deputy instead, Professor Y. The elder man pushes his round rimmed glasses up his beak shaped nose, eyes serious as his face is projected onto the large screen behind him whilst he speaks. The hall falls into hushed silence, some fifth years down in front pushing and shoving at each other to shut one another up so they aren't escorted out by Officials.

Professor Y takes a deep breath, a light sheen of sweat on his face as he leans towards the mic.

"Students... as you are aware, today at exactly five twenty seven PM a code orange lockdown was issued upon the whole institute building. I am here to explain why."

Gilbert leans forward in his chair next to him and Alfred rolls his eyes at his friends eagerness, smirking when the girl behind shoves Gilbert in the back and whispers harshly at him to sit back so she can see.

"You all may have noticed lately the sudden tension building amongst our ranks, both inside and out of the institute. There have been... happenings, that have both shocked and upset people of our kind. It was our decision to leave the incidents outside of the door to the institute, not to inform the students of the trouble beginning to form outside. But soon it seeped within the walls, played on news channels, highlighted on major sites across the globe. There is no keeping it from you all anymore."

 _Well shit._ Alfred thinks, surprised. He hadn't actually thought the staff would be so truthful and upfront about it. They're usually quick to keep secrets and hide things, thinking it will make everything better when all it does is leave himself and his fellow students in the dark about what lies outside for them in the real world.  
They'd eventually seen the news stories though, watching as "mutant" deaths were reported more than once a week, the killers either humans or people like them, like Alfred who were tired of being treated like something to be feared of and decided to retaliate, show the humans just what they thought of them.  
These "mutants" were more than happy to kill their own if they refused to stand with them, join the sudden ''fight'' of Mutants against humans.

The public branded them Defective Mutants, DM for short. They were people with abilities that defected to be trained in secret bases by scientists and elders who wanted to create a war between humans and themselves.

Alfred didn't know what to think about it all, all he did know was that it made his stomach churn and fists clench whenever he saw another mutant death added to the list. Innocent people that did nothing wrong, just unlucky enough to be born as someone with the ability to do something extraordinary.

The atmosphere is now a lot more tense, Alfred can feel it settling around him, stiff and unwanted. Everyone's eyes are trained on Professor Y, expressions full of either fear or apprehension. Some look angry.

"For a while now DM institutes have been increasing training, seeking individuals like yourselves with abilities to join their ranks and become one of them. I, and all of JYP institute believes that as of now it is our duty to inform you all that the risk for our kind has increased. We are no longer targets of humans. We are targets of people just like us."

Gilbert sucks in a breath next to him and Alfred bites down on his lip, heart suddenly pounding in his ears. _This is a lot more serious than I thought.  
What's going to happen now?_

Professor Y swallows, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Today at exactly five twenty seven PM, a DM pairing forced their way into the institute, their aim to capture several students to take back to their own headquarters for Reclassification."

"What's reclassification?" Gilbert whispers in his ear a little too loud.

Alfred sighs, leaning across to whisper to him. "They're retrained, basically brainwashed so they gain the same thoughts as the others."

"Shit." Gilbert breathes, eyes widening.

Yeah. _Shit._

There are several murmurings around the hall now, most students looking terrified as they whisper to one another. Officials begin to try to calm them down, masks bright white against the dark of the hall. He can see the electricity sparking from their batons, sharp within the darkness. Several students flinch, immediately calming down and Alfred wonders when the Officials became so dangerous.

Professor Y holds up a hand to silence everyone as the hall begins to descend into silence once again. Nervous glances directed at the Officials every now and again.

"We decided to tell you this information as we felt you deserved to know. But what else you must know is that we will offer our greatest protection as always. Security will step up, Officials will monitor more closely. There is no imminent threat on our horizon. I am sure of that. You are our own, and we will protect our own as we always have. You are safe within these walls."

Alfred can't help but wonder if that's really the case.

"Dude this is bullshit." Gilbert shakes his head as they file out of the hall amongst the crowd of what looks like shell shocked students. "There's obviously danger, there's obviously a threat. Wacko defect mutants broke into the institute for christs sake."

Alfred nods, hands stuffed into his pockets. To anyone else he'd look nonchalant, bored almost but in reality his mind is working harder than ever, thoughts whirring and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip in worry because he's never felt this tense. He'd already felt it in the air, something heavy building steadily over time. But now that it's actually been acknowledged, now that they've been _warned,_ the tension has increased tenfold.

When they make their way to dinner they do so with heavy footsteps and clogged minds.

* * *

Alfred isn't known to be someone to listen to advice well. So when Nathan tells him and Gilbert not to snoop on the Officials again after dinner of course he doesn't listen.

That's exactly where they are now, crouched underneath the window outside of the Officials offices, winter's night chilling their skin, biting through to their bones as they tug their thin shirts closer to their bodies. They hadn't had time to grab their coats before climbing out of the window into the gardens outside and making their way over to the other block.

Gilbert's still complaining about being cold and probably dying, but Alfred doesn't pay any attention other than taking a second to kick his best friend in the shin to shut him up before they're caught. Being caught by the Officials is never fun, they've had enough punishments to know that. But caught by the Officials when they're already stressed and more aggressive than usual? _No thanks._

As two men speak by the window, Alfred recognizes them straight away. One of them is Kim Wen, an elder that Alfred and Jackson actually get along with. Wen is only twenty one years old, but one of the best in his field. He understands the students, tries not to punish them too much unlike the other Officials who have gone power mad.

He's talking with Joseph Dongo by the sound of it, another elder that tries not to punish as much as others. Alfred leans closer to the window along with Gilbert, who's eyes are wide as they listen in.

"Do you think it was the right thing to tell them?" Dongo asks, voice quiet.

"Of course." Wen answers immediately. "They needed to, it's become too serious to leave them in the dark. They don't even know the half of it though, the _real_ reason JYP and Y decided to tell."

Alfred bites his lip, exchanging a confused look with Gilbert. _What didn't they tell us?_

"I doubt they'll reveal such news. They wouldn't want to cause an uproar of fear within the building would they?" Wen says, tone heavy.

"I still think they should have told them."

"Me too."

 _Told us what?_ Alfred almost want's to shout, words caught in his throat as he clenches his fists in frustration. Next to him Gilbert looks just as annoyed, eyes narrowed as he pushes himself against the wall.

"What do you think happened to the child?" Dongo asks then, voice tight.

They hear Wen sigh, voice bitter as he speaks."They will reclassify him of will turn against us."

Alfred and Gilbert look at each other, eyes wide. _Wait- was someone taken?  
_ Something flips in Alfred's stomach.

"I still can't believe they managed to get into the school grounds. How they actually managed to take someone." Dongo says, anger in his voice. "How can we get away with not telling everyone? What about the boy's friends? His family?"

"His friends have been notified. They have been told not to tell anyone else. Those that do not need to know shall not know." Wen still sounds bitter as he speaks, but now his voice sounds almost pained. "And everyday I'll live to regret not getting to the child fast enough."

"Is there really no hope for reclassified mutants? No hope for DM at all?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't know, I've never seen a DM come back from being brainwashed."

Dongo sighs loudly as he reaches out to close the window, shutting him and Wen off from Alfred and Gilbert's listening ears. It's just as well anyway, because Alfred doesn't think he can listen to anymore.  
He feels sick.

He pulls a still shocked Gilbert up from the wall and they head back towards the buildings, slipping through one of the fire exits into the empty hallways. It's past eight PM now, most students in the recreation rooms or the library or their own dorms, leaving most hallways void of life.

"Shit- Alfred." Gilbert breathes next to him, shaking his head in disbelief. "They fucking took someone Alfred. They _took_ some-"

Alfred cuts him off, voice hushed. "I know. But keep your voice down. You never know who's listening."

Gilbert rakes a hand through his hair, eyes dark. "I can't fucking believe it. I just cant."

Alfred nods, his own hands curled into fists and stuffed into his pockets. It's disgusting. _That poor child..._

He isn't paying attention as he rounds the corridor, missing Gilbert calling his name seconds before he collides with someone, hard. Both him and the other person hitting the carpeted ground.

"Shit. Ow." The voice breathes, and it's oddly familiar. Alfred looks up, noting the way Gilbert's standing there looking between him and the other person with wide amused eyes. He turns, wondering who on earth it is until he spots familiar eyebrows and green eyes that send a jolt of electricity through him upon contact.

"Oh, it's you." Arthur says, pushing himself up into a standing position. Alfred stays on the floor, more than shocked for some reason.

And also, what's with the sassy tone to Arthur's voice?

"What's that supposed to mean?" He blurts before he even thinks, and Arthur cracks a small smirk. _Damn it, this kid._

"It doesn't mean anything." Arthur says, shrugging. Alfred rolls his eyes, wanting to question the other further as usual because Arthur always knows how to push his buttons and set him off.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" He asks, glaring at Arthur and the other outright laughs this time, shaking his head. Alfred ignores the weird fluttering in his chest at the tinkering sound of the boy's laughter and glowers at him instead. _Is he seriously shaking his head at me?_

"Aren't you going to get up?" Arthur finally says, brows raised and Alfred huffs, crossing his arms like a little kid. He's aware he probably looks about eight years old right now, but he can't actually bring himself to care.  
Though he might kick Gilbert later for smirking at him from behind Arthur.

"Maybe you should help me up considering you made me this way." He pales and Arthur bites on his bottom lip as he steps forward.

Alfred was kind of expecting the other to just scoff and walk away, so when he actually sticks out his hand for Alfred to take he just kind of stares at it in confusion for a moment before finally placing his hand in Arthur's and letting the other pull him up.

Maybe he shouldn't be surprised at the boy's strength- he's a good combat fighter after all- but somehow he still is.  
Though he isn't surprised by the jolt of electricity that flows through his arm and up his through body upon contact. That doesn't mean he's used to it though- he doesn't think he ever will be.

"There Satisfied?" Arthur asks.

Alfred rolls his eyes, glaring at the other. "Whatever. Maybe you shouldn't walk into people like you're part of a stampede in the future."

"Look where you're going next time then." Alfred says, voice pleasant and calm. _God I want to shut him up._

"So... you gonna let go of my hand?" Arthur asks, eyes alight with something that makes Alfred's stomach flip and cheeks burn and he looks down in confusion to see that yep- he is in fact still holding Arthur's hand, pretty tightly too.  
 _Well that's embarrassing._

He pulls his hand away quicker than a flash as though Arthur's scalded him and the other snickers, stuffing his own hand into his pocket as he steps back and away from Alfred, smirk still on his face.

"Goodbye." Arthur murmurs at them both, nodding at Gilbert before he's turning on his heels and sauntering off down the hall. Alfred watches after him, chest warm and cheeks warmer though he's not sure why.  
 _Probably because I hate him so much. Yep- that's definitely it._

When he rejoins Gilbert he ignores the other's questioning glances and amused expression, wondering why on earth his cheeks are so red as he passes a hallway mirror.

 _Arthur Kirkland, that idiot._


	8. Rematch

**ARTHUR**

 _ **-"Stay close to me." A familiar voice says, a hand gripping warmly over Arthur's wrist as he's tugged forward. He's outside, wind tugging at his hair and winter's night eating into his skin, chilling his bones.**_

 _ **It's dark, so dark that he can't make out the figure in front of him leading him through the dark. The touch feels warm- familiar though, calming to his over-reactive heart.**_

 _ **"Gun's trained." A voice suddenly crackles to life in his ear, his hand reaching up to press against the device inside.**_

 _ **Arthur watches the figure in front of him lift the metal device, the piece glinting harshly against the moonlight. It's then that he feels the weight of his own gun in his hand and he shivers, but not from the cold.**_

 _ **"Get ready." The figure in front of Arthur says, and it's then that he catches sight of a flash of blue, but before he can get a proper look at whoever is in front of him a loud crack rings out against the silence of the night, startling both him and the boy in front.**_

 _ **"Shit." The figure grunts, flinching as a flash goes off in front of them. Arthur ducks just as another shot blares out, ears ringing.**_

 _ **He lifts his gun, the metal scratching against his skin.**_

 _ **"Come on Arthur. Time to show those bastards those insane combat skills of yours." There's an amused note to the figures voice, and his heart quakes in his chest before he lifts his gun just as another shot rings out, followed by a loud scream.-**_

Arthur shoots up in bed, skin once again slick with sweat and hands shaking as he blinks and tries to right himself within the darkness of his room. A quick look to the left at his bedside table tells him it's four AM- obviously not the prime time for him to be up on a school night.

He sighs, head pounding as he runs a hand through his hair. What the hell was that about? And who was the mysterious figure? He lies back down, staring up at the ceiling as his mind runs wild. Why did he seem so familiar?

Maybe Professor Young is right, maybe they really are visions- they feel too real to be anything else. But if they are then that doesn't exactly make him feel any better.

 _Why would I need a gun in the future? Is something going to happen to me?_

He let's out another breath and tries to snuggle further into his blankets and calm his trembling hands.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"You had _another_?" Allister's voice is a little too loud inside the silent confines of the library, and Arthur flinches as a few students glance their way.

"Shh." He smacks Allister's arm with his book, glaring at the other. "Go ahead and let everyone know." He rolls his eyes, and Allister sighs.

"I doubt they're listening that hard."

"Everyone's always listening." Arthur murmurs. "It's me after all." If anyone else was saying this it'd sound like they're boasting, trying to look popular. But Arthur knows his case is different- if anything, it's the opposite. People don't listen because they like him. They listen because they're scared of him, they want to keep an eye on him.  
 _Ever heard of the phrase "keep your friends close-and your enemies closer?"_

He's used to the prying eyes of others now- but that doesn't mean he likes it. He's lived most of his life at the institute trying to be as careful as possible, careful not to reveal anything about himself that he doesn't want them to know.

Allister flashes him a look of apology and leans across the table, voice now a whisper. "was this one about?"

Arthur bites on his bottom lip and folds his arms, fists clenching as he tells Allister all about his vision. Allister's serious expression only deepens, a frown now on his face as he listens.

"Shit." He breathes, shaking his head.

Arthur nods, glancing around to make sure no one's eavesdropped. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I guess...talk to Professor Young. He's the expert on this kinda stuff right? All I can say is try to keep calm. I'm here Arthur. You know that right?"

Arthur sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I guess." He leans against the desk, chin propped on the wood as he looks up at Allister with big eyes. "And yeah, I know that." He cracks a small smile, warmth flooding through his chest as his best friend ruffles his hair. _Thank god I'll always have Allister to count on. I really am lucky._

"I can't help but wonder, who the hell is the guy? Is it the same guy from my first vision? I mean- the voice sounded familiar." He finally says, brow furrowing in thought.

Allister chews on his bottom lip in thought, leaning back in his chair. "I have no idea. But sooner or later you're going to find out."

"Yeah." Arthur breathes, something hard settling in his gut. "Sooner or later."

* * *

That night he's making his way to the dining hall with Matthew, the younger blabbering on and on about his friend Jiro, a boy with the ability to manipulate electricity. Arthur's met him a few times, the kid seems nice enough and he didn't run away when Arthur introduced himself so that was a plus.

"Hey- Kirkland!" A voice cuts through Matthew's chatter, making both him and Arthur turn around at the mention of his last name.

It's Brad Smith, a boy from Arthur's maths class. He usually stays away from Arthur along with everyone else, though he has been present a few times when some of the seniors have dragged him behind the sheds to beat on him. His brow immediately furrows as the boy makes his way towards him, confused and a little put out.

"Um..yes?" He asks eventually after Matthew elbows him roughly in the side. He shoots the younger a look and Matthew rolls his eyes.

"Got some news for ya- thought you'd wanna know." Brad is grinning, but the kind of grin that makes Arthur's skin crawl. It's nasty and dark and he immediately knows that he's about to hear something he's not going to like.

"What is it?" He forces himself to ask, hands stuffed into his pockets. The corridors are still littered with students, some casting sideways glances and whispering to one another as they watch the exchange.

"You seem confused so I'm guessing you haven't heard yet." Brad chuckles, still walking towards him. He walks past, turning on his heels to face Arthur as he walks backwards.

"Fight's back on Friday- try not to get yourself killed this time yeah?" He snickers and turns away to step into the dining-hall, leaving Arthur standing there, shock on his face and a lump in his throat.

"Shit." Matthew breathes next to him.

 _Shit indeed._ Arthur thinks, blood running cold. _A rematch? Seriously? What the hell am I going to do?_

He sighs heavily, running his hands over his face. "Brilliant."

Matthew frowns in sympathy and pats Arthur's back, voice soft as he speaks. "I'm sorry Senpai... it'll be ok though, you know that right?"

Arthur swallows past the lump in his throat and lifts his head up, deciding not to let it get to him. So what if there's a rematch? It's not like someones going to try and kill him again right? All he has to do is beat Alfred- that's it.  
 _I can't show any weakness. So head high Arthur. Head high._

"It's fine." He clears his throat, voice strong. "I'll be fine. Let's go." He can't let Matthew and Allister see him so torn up, they'll be worried. So all he can do for now is pretend that he isn't terrified.

Matthew doesn't look all that convinced but he can't really do anything about that, the kid is a mind reader after all. He tugs on Matthew's arm and they start moving again towards the dining hall, Arthur attempting to breathe a little lighter than before.

"Are you really okay Senpai?" Matthew asks, glancing up at him and Arthur rolls his eyes, pulling the younger close.

"Yeah I'm golden. And anyway, what did I say about swearing?" He teases, hooking an arm around Matthew's neck to get him in a headlock.

Matthew whines and pries at Arthur's hands. "I didn't!"

"Hmmmm really?" Arthur chuckles, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Because I could have sworn I heard you say shit earlier?"

"Ugh, fine. I'm sorry now let me go!" Matthew's half laughing, half struggling and they're in the doorway to the dining-hall now where pretty much everyone can see them so he decides to take pity on the kid and let's him up, laughing as Matthew pouts and shoves at him.

* * *

"Rematch?" Allister asks, eyes wide. "Shit."

"That's what I said, Senpai." Matthew says, a mouthful of rice.

Arthur rolls his eyes and puts his chopsticks down, trying to appear calm. "It's fine."

"No it's not. In case you forgot last time someone tried to kill yo-"

"Allister, please." Arthur sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Security will probably be tougher this time. Have you not seen the Officials lately?"

"Yeah but-"

"Allister."

"Ugh, fine." His best friend rolls his eyes. "But I still don't trust it. I'm keeping my eye out."

"Fine." Arthur nods, taking a sip of his drink. "All I have to do is beat Alfred and it's all over. Easy."

"Oh really? You're not worried about going up against Alfred senpai?" Matthew asks, and Arthur sighs.

"No. I nearly won last time anyway."

"Senpai he nearly won too though. I really thought you'd fall down that hole."

"As if." Arthur rolls his eyes. "That guy is way too confident. He always has been- it's stupid. He's stupid."

Allister and Matthew exchange an amused look which Arthur glares at. "What?"

"You two. I really don't understand your relationship." Allister chuckles, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? There isn't any all." Arthur frowns.

"Senpai you never stop talking about each other." Matthew grins, and Arthur represses the desire to shove him out of his seat.

"I do not!" He protests instead, "When have I ever?"

"Just now?" Matthew says, food halfway to his mouth.

Arthur glares at him and frowns at the weird feeling inside of his stomach, as though it's flipping every five seconds.  
"You brought it up though. I just said all I have to do is beat him."

Allister laughs lowly, "So what? He never shuts up about you either."

"That's because he's obsessed with beating me because he's an idiot who can't let things go." Arthur sighs, leaning his cheek on his palm. "If it was up to me I'd never speak to him and Gilbert."

"Gilbert senpai? What's wrong with him?" Matthew asks, interest piqued.

"Nothing." Arthur says, voice quieter than before. "I just don't need to speak to him."

Matthew raises his brows in confusion and Allister shakes his head, signalling the other not to talk about it. Matthew just shrugs and decides to ask later.

"Gilbert senpai is pretty good at soccer." The youngest says then, gazing off into the distance. Arthur and Allister exchange a confused look, before Allister cracks a smirk and looks at the younger.

"Does someone have a little crush on the captain of the soccer team?"

Matthew snaps out of his daydreaming and flails for a moment, looking at Allister like he's just shit on the table. "What? No! I don't! Really I don't!"

Arthur snickers and Matthew punches him lightly in the arm, cheeks bright red. "I don't!"

"Ok ok." Arthur holds his hands up, grin still on his face as he watches Matthew's cheeks turn a deeper red. _He has a crush on Gilbert? Seriously?  
I wonder when that started._

"Anyway." Matthew says, nudging Arthur in the side. " _Arthur's_ the one being stared down right now. I can practically feel the tension."

Arthur frowns and looks up to where Matthew's looking, eyes widening when they land right on none other than Alfred's. _What the-_

Alfred's eyes stay on his, the blonde sitting amongst his other friends a few tables down. He looks calm, something behind his eyes that makes Arthur's stomach clench.  
Arthur's about to look away, wanting to get rid of the tingling sensation all over his skin but then Alfred smiles and his breath catches in his throat. It's not just any smile, it's a cocky smile that tells him Alfred's more than prepared for Friday.  
 _He must know about the rematch._

Before Arthur really knows what he's doing he smirks back and _winks- actually winks_ before dragging his gaze away. _Well two can play at that game._

"What was that about?" Allister's eyes are wide and Matthew's snickering next to him and Arthur sighs, kicking the younger in the shin to shut him up.

"Just showing him that he's not the only one who knows how to act like a cocky arrogant child."

 _"Yeah."_ Matthew says, eyes bright with amusement. "That _definitely_ looked like that"'

"Yah- shut up." Arthur pouts, aiming another kick as his cheeks burn red.

* * *

As midnight washes over campus, Arthur finds himself creeping out of his room, leaving a fast asleep Allister behind as he makes his way down the dimly lit corridors and up the fire escape steps in the science block. He makes sure to step quietly and avoid cameras and motion detectors, knowing security is patrolling already.  
He doesn't even want to think about getting caught by any Officials.

His favourite place within the whole school is the astronomy tower located above the science block. It's up a set of fire escape steps, a large round room with an arched ceiling of glass and an endless supply of telescopes and star charts.

Arthur's always been mesmerized by the idea of astronomy and the stars, fascinated by the possibility of an endless sky of stars and patterns and wonders that refuse to touch the earth. Maybe he's just so used to breaking and destroying things that he can't help but come to love something he doesn't have the ability to touch. Something that can remain beautiful for forever, that he can't destroy.

He sighs in contentment as he clambers up the metal steps, the nights air already washing over his skin. He wont be going into the astronomy tower tonight, choosing to relax on the metal balcony that loops around it instead. The classroom is usually locked at night anyway.

He tugs his coat tighter around himself, scarf tickling his neck as he settles down on the balcony and leans back against the wall,eyes trained on the sky. Winters night is one of his favourite sights, cold air and pale black sky, the threat of snow in the air. He breathes out, eyes closing for a moment as he allows himself to drift off,attempting to iron out his thoughts strung together.  
He knows he can't be out here for long, the night is too cold and he can't be ill for the rematch with Alfred on Friday. It's around half twelve now, marking a new day. Thursday.  
 _One more day left before the rematch. Not exactly a lot of time to prepare._

He's just about to start listing a few constellations in his head to pass the time when he hears the sound of footsteps to his left. His eyes widen and he pulls himself up, breath frozen as he looks. _Game over._

There's not exactly anywhere to go, so if it's a member of security, or even worse-an official, he's pretty much screwed.

He holds his breath and waits to be found out, but who he see's leaves him both shocked and confused.

"Whoa- What the hell?" The familiar voice says, the boy stopping in his tracks as he looks at Arthur, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asks before he can really react, brows furrowed.

"I could say the same to you." Alfred says, his expression mirroring Arthur's. He's dressed in his own coat, thinner than Arthur's though. He's shivering, blonde hair blowing about his face as he shuffles forward, attempting to look a little less awkward than he feels.  
It doesn't really work.

"I always come here." Arthur says eventually, voice quieter than before. He almost doesn't want to say it, not wanting to reveal things about himself to someone like Alfred. They _are_ apparently rivals after all.

Alfred scrunches up his face and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Well so do I. I've never seen you though."

Arthur shrugs, angling his body away from Alfred as he looks out across the institute grounds below. "I've never seen you either."  
He's been hiding out on the school's rooftop since he was just seven years old, ten years- and he's never once spotted Alfred out on here either.

 _We must have came at different times- missed one another._

"So.." Alfred begins, an edge of awkwardness still in his voice. "Rematch?"

Arthur sighs, he should have known Alfred would bring it up. "Rematch.'" He mumbles, glancing at the American.

"It's about time I show everyone who the real winner is." Alfred replies, leaning against the railings as that usual cocky and determined edge creeps into his voice.

Arthur rolls his eyes, stepping back from the railing. "The real winner? There were no winners ten years ago either Alfred. You need to let it go."

Alfred shakes his head, "As if. You embarrassed me in front of everyone, they didn't stop speaking about it for weeks."

Arthur sighs. "You're such an idiot. We were seven years old. You were _bullying_ someone."

"So what? I still got shit for it."

Arthur blanks, amazed at how self centered the other is. Just like that he feels rage well up inside of him, real anger ripped from his throat.

"You're ridiculous. _You_ got shit for it? You? Oh yeah, I remember the countless times you were beaten up or had your things stolen or destroyed, the numerous times you'd turn up late to class with a black eye or blood running down your chin. You're actually pathetic Alfred. The closest thing to shit you got from it was a couple of laughs from a few elder boy's and half-assed glaring from that kids friends for picking on him. My life has been a living hell ever since that day- and I wasn't even the one in the wrong." He spits out the last sentence, eyes burning and face hot. It takes a lot for him to get this angry, but Alfred always knows how to push his buttons, and for once he just doesn't want to hold back.

Alfred's looking at him, obviously shocked, with wide eyes and an open mouth as Arthur cusses under his breath.

 _Whatever._

"You know what? I can't fucking wait for this rematch now. Just you wait." He glares, eyes narrowed before he stomps off,shoving past the American on his way down the steps, eyes blurry with tears and chest burning with rage.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Another reminder that this story ISN'T mine. I'm just rewriting it as UsUk cause it would totally be adorable. If you like it so far, please vote for the original story!  
Here's the original chapter: story/view/974578/6/the-world-in-our-hands-but-all-i-want-is-you-markjin


	9. Regret

**ALFRED**

"Dude, I suggest you pay attention before the Professor throws his blackboard cleaner at your face again." Gilbert nudges him hard, voice low.

Alfred just rolls his eyes, but sits up as the Professor has a strong arm and he doesn't want to leave another of his lessons with a chalk mark on his forehead.

He sighs as he leans against the palm of his hand and faces front, oblivious to the actual lesson taking place in front of him. His thoughts are muddled, instead focused on someone he'd rather not think about.  
 _Arthur Kirkland._

Last night after being left at the astronomy tower his head had been a mess. Arthur had never lost his temper like that with him fact, he'd never seen Arthur lose his temper that way at all.  
But why should he even care? He's his rival, the guy he's hated for ten years straight.  
He doesn't understand why his heart had clenched in pain and his chest had felt so tight after Arthur left.

The things Arthur said might have been valid, and maybe they did make him feel a little he still didn't expect to feel so bad about it all.

It made him angry.

His fist resting on his desk clenches, prompting Gilbert to shoot him a look of confusion. He ignores it and breathes out, wondering why Arthur getting pissy with him was such a big deal.

 _It must be because I hate him so much. Right?_

 _Whatever._

After class finishes he makes his way to the dining-hall for first break with Gilbert. He's been going through his game plan in his head since class, attempting to think of ways to catch Arthur out during the battles, to ensure his win.

He catches Gilbert's arm just as they're sitting down with Nathan and his group, voice low as he speaks.

"Hey... you knew Arthur before me right?"

Gilbert's eyes widen for a moment and a look Alfred can't recognize flashes across his face, but then it's gone and his best friend is nodding, jaw clenched.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well... do you know much about him? Like, any weaknesses?"

Gilbert sighs. "Not really. We were only six when we joined."

Alfred frowns, taking a long drag of his soda as he leans back in his chair. "Fair enough."

Gilbert eyes him, brows raised. "Why go this far anyway? It's not like Arthur's asking around about your past right?"

Alfred freezes, drink halfway to his lips as the lightbulb goes off in his head.

 _That's it._

 _The past._

He stands abruptly, nearly knocking his glass off of the table as he calls a quick goodbye to Gilbert and makes his way to the library. His friend just stares after him in confusion, brows knotted together.

* * *

"Well well well." A voice drawls, the boy in front of Alfred smirking as he looks up from his desk. "What can I do for you Alfred Jones?"

"I need some information." Alfred says without hesitation, already feeling a little more than creeped out. Zero's a pretty weird guy, he's like a leach with bright blonde hair and multiple piercings, known for spending his time getting high and drinking with seniors behind the institute. Alfred might be tough, but even the thought of being near Zero longer than necessary makes his stomach churn in disgust.

Zero is a boy with the power of invisibility, and he doesn't exactly use it for good. He'd become pretty popular with most students ever since he broke into Professor Joe's office and read through the results to his test paper a couple years back, prompting more and more kids to make "requests" for him to retrieve other answer papers. Soon that graduated to student files within the Officials offices, and inspection results within the infirmary safe-room.

Zero's pretty secretive about it all though, and of course, it comes with a price.

"I gathered that." Zero says, voice amused. "And I think I know just what you want, or... who you want."

Alfred rolls his eyes, wanting the whole process over and done with. He glances at Zero's friends manning the door of the empty classroom, then back at Zero and sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need info on Arthur Kirkland's past. Like, before he came here."

Zero chuckles, propping his legs up on top of the chest as he leans back in his chair. "What will ya give me for it?"

 _This kid is so slimy it's unreal. Ugh._

"The most I'll pay is fifty. That's it." Alfred says, voice firm. He stares right into Zero's eyes, gaze unflickering as the younger debates the offer.  
 _Just accept it idiot._

Eventually he smiles, shifting his legs off of the table as he sits up and points to a chair opposite the desk. "Fifty it is 'Merican."

Alfred tries not to recoil in disgust at the name or the "flirty" smirk on Zero's face as he takes the seat, anticipation curling in his stomach because he can't wait to hear about Arthur's past before he arrived. There must be something he can use against him after all.

"Well?" He says, impatient as Zero digs in his pocket for his phone. The blonde rolls his eyes and glares at him, before drawing up a note pad on the phone and scanning over it.

"I keep every file I look at on my phone. It's easier that way. Usually clients have to wait at least a day so I can break in and find the correct file, but you're in luck Mr. Jones. Artie-boy's already been requested."

Alfred furrows his brows at that. "Requested? You mean, someone's already asked for you to look into his file?"

Zero smirks. "Of course. It's Arthur Kirkland we're talking about- the guy everyone's fucking terrified of. You're not the only one who want's to score his weaknesses."

Alfred's silent, unsure of what to say. For some reason the thought that anyone else knows these possible weaknesses about Arthur is kinda shitty. Something stirs in his stomach, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. _Arthur really is a target._

"So I don't know much, there wasn't a lot in his file. But I do have some... significant information that might help ya out for tomorrow's battles."

Alfred nods, subconsciously leaning forward in his chair. "What you got?"

He ignores the increasing intensity of the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he listens, though a few stray thoughts stick themselves to the front of his mind, nagging at him as Zero begins to speak.

 _Is this really the right thing to do? Arthur's past is private.. should I really be doing this?_

He shakes his head and ignores it, determined to figure out what kind of place Arthur came from. Even if it's not to find out his weaknesses, he's actually a little curious about the other. Arthur's full of secrets, he always has been.

"So Artie's story is pretty shit, I gotta tell ya." Zero says, eyes on the text on his phone. "The kid's been through a lot."

Alfred raises his brows. "We all wouldn't be here otherwise."

Zero chuckles, "True." He pauses before he continues, voice emotionless. "So Arthur was born in from a pretty poor family, has two sisters older than him. His parents first noticed his powers when he was two, noticed that they started getting muddled minds whenever they were near him. He was taken to the hospital and inspected, they discovered he had the cells and enzymes associated with everyone with abilities."

"Two years old? I didn't know it could start that early.." Alfred murmurs.

Zero shrugs. "That's not all though. After they figured out their two year old was a mind manipulator they found out a lot more. Stuff they didn't wanna believe."

"That he had two powers." Alfred says, voice low. He feel's something heavy settle in his stomach. _What must it have been like for Arthur's parents to discover their child held multiple abilities, let alone one?_

 _How Arthur must have felt? Not knowing what was happening to him at such a young age..._

"At five years old he was tested again after a neighborhood incident with a kid picking on one of his sisters. Apparently the kid started screaming and crying, clutching his head. He'd accused Arthur, but every witness had said he hadn't even touched the guy. His parent's knew better though."

"His pain manip was found.." Alfred says. _Of course it was. Head pain? That's Arthur all over._ His mind flashes back to the moment Arthur had done the exact same thing to him. The moment where everything had began.

"Yeah." Zero cuts through his thoughts, feet propped up on the table again. "Basically he was discovered to have had two powers at the age of five, and was told that they'd only get worse as he grew. His parent's took him out of school and kept him locked up at home until one particular accident changed everything."

Alfred sits up, a lot more interested as he leans closer. _An accident?_

"It was totally an accident, the poor kid didn't know what was happening but that's all it took for his family to kick him out. Disown him. His sister had been pretty angry at the younger sister, lashed out at her. Six year old Arthur hadn't liked it, tried to stop her. What he didn't realize was that his pain manip wasn't just controlled by mind, but by touch.  
One touch left her in pain she described as ''fire'', spreading over her arm from where Arthur had tried to pull her away."

"Shit.." Alfred breathes, eyes wide.

"Yeah, shit indeed. Poor Arthur got pretty beaten up by his parents, well actually, it was a lot crueler than that."

"What did they do to him?" Alfred asks, his heart in his throat. Suddenly he wasn't so eager to know anymore.

"It's pretty rough man..." Zero glances at him before sighing and continuing. "They tried to drown him in the bathtub. Thankfully ever since his second power had come into play he'd been closely monitored by Officials from JYP. One happened to be in the area making home visits to other mutants when he heard the sisters screaming. The rest is pretty self-explanatory, he saved Arthur and brought him here. That's that."

Arthur runs a hand over his face and shakes his head, feeling a little numb as he breathes out. "They tried to fucking drown him?"

 _Well fuck._

"The guy hasn't had it easy. I mean, he got one year off, free of bullshit bullying. Well, until you got here of course. His life pretty much went back to shit after that." Zero chuckles, shaking his head as he snaps his phone shut.

'So, how about that fifty?"

* * *

Alfred feel's like shit.

Well, he feels like _more_ than shit.

He's sitting on the benches as the clock ticks loudly above him, the gym room filling fast with other students as they eagerly make their way to their seats. Theirs an undercurrent of tension in the air, it's stiff and harsh, making his blood pump faster through his body in anticipation.

Arthur himself is across the room huddled in a small circle with Allister and Matthew, a kid from one of the years below. He hasn't glanced Alfred's way once, but the American doesn't quite mind because he thinks if he does he'll feel even worse.

He shouldn't have gone and found out that information about Arthur- it wasn't right of him and he kinda feels like a bastard for it. His mind is officially a mess.  
He sighs just as Gilbert appears and clamps a hand down on his shoulder, eyes bright with excitement.

"Looking forward to finally ending the stupid ten year rivalry between you and Arthur?"

Alfred rolls his eyes and shoves his friend off, standing. "Yeah yeah."

"Where'd you go off to yesterday anyway?" Gilbert asks, brows raised. "I didn't see you again till eleven and you were already asleep. I was gonna wake you but I guessed you needed the sleep for today."

Alfred shrugs, eyes still trained on Arthur as he speaks. "I was just.. preparing."

Gilbert sighs next to him, patting his back. "Don't think about this too seriously man. Just.. be careful."

Alfred send's him a look and manages a small smile. "I'm always careful."

Now it's Gilbert's turn to roll his eyes.

Just as he's about to question Alfred further a buzzer rings out loud and clear and Alfred looks up at the screens dominating the wall, his chest suddenly tight.

 **ALFRED F. JONES VS ARTHUR KIRKLAND**

 **REMATCH**

 _Come on. Get a hold of yourself idiot.  
_ _It's time to finally finish this._

* * *

He doesn't think he's ever felt so much tension in a room before. When he moves to the middle to shake Arthur's hand the other finally looks up at him, his eyes blazing in a way which Alfred's never seen before.  
He flinches, electricity passing through their palms when they touch. Neither him nor Arthur pull away in shock this time. His eyes stay on the other boy's, silent thoughts passing between them.

Arthur looks determined this time, and Alfred thinks back to the night he'd lost his temper and gone crazy at him, the anger and the hurt in his eyes.

He looks away, tries to get rid of the thoughts about how warm Arthur's hand is, how soft it feels.

The Official signals for them to make their way to their positions, their touch breaking as they turn away. Alfred bites on his bottom lip as he steps to his position, turning to lock his gaze on Arthur's white flag.

The countdown begins.

 **5**

 **4**

 _You can do this._

 **3**

 **2**

 _Show no mercy_

 **1**

Before he even has time to move his mind is gone.

It's like he's stuck in a dark room, pitch black, nothing running through his mind. It's like his brain is made of cotton wool, every thought cut off.  
Once again he can't even move his body, and it's like every time he starts to grasp a thought it's gone before he can process it.  
He watches as Arthur makes his way across the battle ground, straight for him. And he's helpless.  
 _Shit._

The crowd is shouting, some impressed, some annoyed. Mostly everyone just looks conflicted. Their voices are raised, tension thick and he's sure he hears Gilbert shouting.

Alfred fights against the pressure in his skull, heart racing in his chest, pounding against his ribcage as he grits his teeth, welling it down. Arthur is weakening, unable to hold up the power for a long duration of time and Alfred uses that to just slip through the crack and regain some control over himself.  
 _I don't go down that easily._

Arthur falters for a moment, long enough for Alfred to think hard enough to create a dip of a ditch just in front of Arthur's feet right as he steps forward. Alfred's too quick for him, and before he realizes it he's slipping, hands shooting out to grapple along the edges, attempt to save himself.  
The ditch isn't that big, it isn't meant to be. Alfred just needs it to be big enough to be a distraction.  
The crowd is even louder now, the audiences eyes wide as they shout and holler, eyes trained between Alfred and Arthur as the American tries to make his walk towards the flag look easy and calm.

Arthur grunts, pulling himself up as Alfred shakes himself off, still feeling Arthur's power clinging to his skin and the inside of his mind as he moves across the battle ground, eyes trained on Arthur's flag.

 _See ya_ _Arthur._

"Sorry Arthur. It's my turn this time." He smirks as he passes. What he isn't expecting is a reply.

"Hell no." He hears, seconds before a hand is wrapping around his ankle.  
Most of the students let out shocked gasps.

He yells out in pain, mind splintering agony flaring through his leg as he hits the floor hard. It's cushioned mostly, but it still hurts.

The pain only lasts a second, immediately relenting as soon as he screams out. Arthur must have lessened it just before he let go.

Now it's a less intense burning sensation travelling through his right leg, though it's still painful enough to make his eyes water and his leg throb. He struggles onto all fours, attempting to stand.  
Unfortunately it takes time, and before he can react Arthur is pulling himself from the ditch and pushing past Alfred, breathing heavy and sweat rolling down his neck.

Alfred grunts in pain, dragging himself up as his mind flashes in anger. _How dare he._

Before he can even stop to think properly his mind works in overdrive, thoughts intense and harsh as he begins to warp the reality around them. He's so annoyed that he doesn't actually realize what he's creating until it's too late.

Arthur looks around in complete shock, and Alfred can't help but smirk.

"What the hell?" Arthur grunts, stepping back as water laps at his feet. Alfred watches as something forms beneath Arthur's feet, white, shiny and heavy as it rises from the ground. The crowd watches in confusion and Arthur freezes as he realizes exactly what he's standing in.

Alfred begins his walk towards Arthur's flag, anger still buzzing through his body as he watches Arthur's eyes widen whilst he tries to escape what Alfred's created.

A bath tub.

Somewhere in the crowd he's sure he sees Zero shake his head at him, and deep down something pangs in his stomach at the sight of Arthur turning pale, his hands beginning to shake as he slips in the water, trying to escape. Alfred uses the moment to think up his trademark green vines, watching as they spring from the ditch in the floor he made earlier and wrap around Arthur's arms, dragging him down.

 _Drawing on his past trauma. I really am cruel._

"Stop it." Arthur says, voice low and laced with panic. "Stop it!"

Something tugs on Alfred's heart but he ignores it, stepping past Arthur to jog towards the flag.

"Get me out!" Arthur screams then, and Alfred can hear the intensity of the fear in his voice. He actually flinches at it, glancing back to watch as Arthur thrashes about.  
He looks up then, eyes meeting Alfred's and the American watches for the exact moment Arthur realizes that he knows his secret. He watches as the look in his eyes changes to one of rage, hurt, and then shame.  
He knows that Alfred knows his story.

Something lurches in his stomach and he swallows as Arthur watches him with tear stained eyes. No matter how ashamed he is he continues to look at Alfred, to challenge him with his gaze.  
There's fire in his eyes.

The other students look more than confused, almost silent as they whisper to one another, eyes on Arthur who looks like he's having a major meltdown. Even the Officials look worried, some removing their white masks to exchange glances with each other.

 _I made a mistake._

Alfred sighs, hand reaching across for Arthur's flag and just like that- he takes it.

A buzzer rings out to signify him winning and the crowd slowly erupts into cheers, most still casting scared glances towards Arthur, who's shaking so hard that Alfred thinks he's having a fit.  
Across the room Allister is shouting, face red with rage and the younger boy Matthew has tears in his eyes.

The Officials are suddenly swarming, Alfred's objects of warping beginning to fade. Arthur crumples to the floor, the light behind his eyes leaving as the bath disappears and the vines dissolving.  
He watches as they try to rouse Arthur, the boy's limbs lifeless as they lift him onto a stretcher.

Something swirls in Alfred's gut, something a lot like guilt. The opposite to what he should be feeling. It's like dejavu, seeing Arthur be carried out. But this time it's because of him and he looks up to see his face flashing on screen as victor.

 _I won-_

 _Why aren't I happy?_

When Gilbert approaches him after what feel's like hours the look on his face isn't one of happiness. He looks.. worried.

"You okay?" He asks, hand on Alfred's shoulder. His voice kinda sounds far away.

"What?" The American asks, voice quieter than he means it to be. Gilbert's sudden approach snaps him out of his thoughts, and he looks up, realizing that the hall is nearly empty as students make their way back to their dorms, conflicted expressions on their faces as they look between Alfred and the empty doorway which Arthur had been carried through.

"Shit." He breathes then, running his hands over his face. "I messed up Gil."

Gilbert looks at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he wraps an arm around Alfred. "Why did he react so badly?"

"Let's just say I found out a bit of information, and used it against him."

"Dude..." Gilbert sighs, looking down at his feet.

Alfred just nods, and it's only when he looks down that he realizes he still has Arthur's flag gripped between his fingers.

* * *

 **NOTE : **Original story by Laurajade on Asianfanfics.

Original chapter link: story/view/974578/7/the-world-in-our-hands-but-all-i-want-is-you-markjin


	10. Thoughts

**ALFRED**

 _\- quivering lips, harsh breathing, hair dripping with water._

 _Arthur's eyes are wide, laced with pools of fear and desperation. Something spikes hard and painful in Alfred's chest, unable to look away as Officials swarm the boy in front of him._

 _Tears leave tracks down Arthur's cheeks, his whole body shaking as he clenches his eyes shut, wills the scene he's in- the very scene Alfred concocted with his own mind- to disappear, to dissipate into the air._

 _Alfred watches, half shocked and half horrified because he doesn't think he's ever seen a person so broken, and he made him that way._

 _It was his fault-_

* * *

"Dude, wake up. We're late for Math class." Gilbert's voice cuts harshly through the haze of his dream- or nightmare and he shoots up, hair sticking every which way and chest feeling constricted with an emotion he can't quite place.

Last night he hadn't gotten much sleep, his mind running with to many thoughts to count, but all of them about one person.  
Arthur.  
He knows that he's overstepped the line. That he overstepped the line the second he decided to find Zero and pay for info on the other boy. But he can't take it back no matter how much he wants to.

As he grabs his towel and heads for the showers he wonders if Arthur's okay now. If he'd made it back to his room last night or if they'd kept him in the infirmary overnight for observation. The other boy's sobs echo in the back of Alfred's mind as Gilbert chatters away as usual next to him, though he knows his best friend can sense the change in mood, the new atmosphere.

Once he's in the shower he sighs, leaning his forehead against the cold tiles. There's no use worrying about something he can't change right? And it's not like Arthur's his friend, he'll feel better soon enough and everything will be put behind them.

But still, he can't exactly control that same constricting pain in his chest when his mind wanders back to the other boy every few minutes. He groans and shakes his head, water running into his eyes.

 _I'm an idiot._

* * *

He's making his way to second period English class when rough hands grab him by the material of his shirt and shove him up against the hallway walls hard.  
He grunts as the back of his head smacks against the wall, anger already rising in his chest as he opens his eyes to glare at the perpetrator because _who the hell would be brave enough to push me around?_

But when he's met with the most intense death glare he's received in his life, he isn't all that surprised anymore.

Allister genuinely looks like he's going to kill him.

'Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Allister growls. Alfred fights the urge to roll his eyes, noticing everyone beginning to stop, their attention on the oncoming fight. He wants to sigh, tell them all to screw off but he knows it'll rile them up more. There's nothing teenagers love more at school than a fight.

A teacher will be along soon enough anyway, so it's not like Allister can do much damage before they arrive.  
Alfred inwardly curses himself for letting Gilbert leave early.

"How could you?" Allister asks, voice scarily low. Alfred clenches his fists by his side, more wracked with guilt than fear if anything because of course he knows exactly who Allister's talking about.

"How could you!?" He yells this time, face dangerously close to Alfred's, his fingers gripping the material of his collar tighter.  
Arthur's face flashes in his mind and he swallows, unable to look Allister in the eye. He doesn't know what to say, how to explain himself. He can't really. What he did was horrible, he has no right to fight back.  
He feel's his cheeks burning in something a lot like shame.

"You disgust me." Allister breathes, voice laced with something sinister. "I should end your life with a swipe of my claws right now. I know just the poison to give you the most painful death."

"I-" Alfred begins, but Allister cuts him off, eyes narrow and hands shaking.

"Never come near Arthur again- or i'll kill you."

 _Well shit._

He's about to speak when a whistle is suddenly being blown, students in the hallway staring with shock as two Officials make their way down the corridor.  
Allister's eyes widen for a moment, and Alfred holds back another sigh because now they're definitely in trouble. The Officials haven't been kind lately, and even though their masks are covering their faces, Alfred can tell they're pissed.

Allister let's go of the scruff of his collar, sparing him one last death glare before he's stepping towards the Officials, hands raised.

Alfred shakes his head, angry that he's been caught but follows Allister anyway.

The Officials tie special cuffs around them, genetically and technically modified to work for Mutants of any form. They don't just restrain the person, they cut off their use of power to stop them from getting themselves out.

Not to mention they kinda sting a little too, releasing painful buzzes every few minutes as if they're a reminder that the perpetrator is trapped.

Alfred sighs as he's lead down the corridor, students of all years watching with wide eyes, whispering to one another.

Normally he'd protest the whole way, attempt to get out or land a few kicks to the Officials legs. But this time he doesn't have the right he thinks.  
He doesn't deserve it.

* * *

"You're a real idiot. You know that right?" A familiar voice jolts him out of his thoughts as he rounds the corner to the dining hall.

He looks up, brows raised as he spots Zero leaning against the wall by the window, arms crossed and hair lit like a halo under the dim lights of the corridor.

He stops in his tracks, looking at the blonde. "What?"

Zero rolls his eyes. "Dude, you messed up pretty bad."

Alfred sighs, running a hand through his hair because he doesn't need another reminder of how horrible he is. "Yeah. I messed up."

"I heard Arthur's still in the infirmary." Zero says, unfolding his arms. "The nurses had to knock him out with sleeping drugs right after he woke up."

"What, why?" Alfred asks, brows furrowed. They keep their voices low, knowing Officials are patrolling and students are walking by every few minutes. It wouldn't do to have anyone overhear.

"Apparently when he woke up he thought he was back home. Basically trashed the infirmary trying to get out. He had to be held down and have a needle injected straight into into his bloodstream to put him out. He resisted it though, surprised the nurses."

Alfred swears, closing his eyes as he tries to process the information. _It's all my fault that he's like this._

"Fuck." He murmurs, shaking his head.

"Yep, fuck. Like I said, you really messed up this time Jones."

"I didn't think you liked Arthur."

Zero chuckles, stepping away from the wall. "Why wouldn't I? The guy's never done anything horrible to me. Hey, he even helped me pass Math last year. You know me, I don't have friends, can't trust it. But if I did? Arthur would be near the top of the list."

Alfred breathes out, that stupid constricting pain in his chest again. "Well I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. I'll probably be dead by the end of the week if Allister gets his hands on me."

Zero smirks, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. All i'm gonna say is be careful."

"Why? You think Arthur's gonna do something?"

"Arthur?" Zero raises his brows, shaking his head. "Hell no. Like you said, it's Allister you gotta watch out for." He laughs and turns to leave, eyes on Alfred as he goes.  
"And I'm pretty sure your guilt is eating you alive anyway. See ya around Alfred."

With that he's gone, disappearing down the dark corridors from where he came.

Alfred watches him go then turns back towards the dining hall, a lump in his throat as he thinks about what the blonde had said. He grits his teeth as he runs a hand through his hair, his head a mess.

 _How am I supposed to make this right?_

* * *

"So when do you think we'll be sorted into groups?" Howard asks, mouth half full with dinner as he looks out over the table.

Both Alfred and Nathan shoot the guy looks of disgust as he continues to speak, mouth full of food.

"After all, it's only three weeks into the beginning of the year right? Usually they wait until a months up so they can calculate scores from battles and stuff."

Gilbert frowns, "Yeah but they need to finish the inspection results too- those count just as much."

"True." Howard nods.

Alfred takes a sip of his soda, trying to come to terms with the fact that it's only been three weeks since year twelve at JYP institute started. After all, so much has happened within the space of those years.

Since they can't really go home during what would normally be summer break before a new year started, they just stayed at school, some choosing the option to go to summer camp with the institute. JYP has a large housing of cabins in the countryside somewhere South by the sea where students spend their summer training and bettering their powers without the confines of school.

Every year a month into school they're organised into selective groups based on their power levels, decided by both the battles and the inspection results that measure both ability and strength of power. After that they spend the year training in that group, learning to control their abilities, increase them, learn to cope with them.  
Last year Alfred was placed in Dangerous Abilities, and of course so was Arthur. It's pretty much what he's expecting this year too, having been placed in the same category every year since he'd been here.

It's only a few days until inspection results, and he finds himself getting a little nervous for some reason. He feels like this year his results will be different. They're monitored closely, inspections every few months but he's noticed something different about himself lately, a kind of strength in his ability that wasn't there before.

He's not sure if he's happy about it.

"I just wanna get straight into training y'know?" Gilbert says, food halfway to his mouth. "I know we've gotta learn normal subjects too, but I prefer classes where I actually get to use my powers actively."

Nathan nods, serious expression on his face. "I totally understand why the Institutes number one rule is not to use powers outside of class, but still. It's hard not to use my power when I want to."

"Dude you're clumsy as fuck anyway, the only damage you could do to anyone would be accidental." Howard snickers and Nathan glares at his friend, pout on his face that looks completely ridiculous.

"Your death tonight won't be."

"I'm so very scared. Sam senpai, please hold me." Howard leans into Sam who in turn shoves him away, the elder already looking half asleep.

"Fuck off, nitwit."

Gilbert laughs and Alfred can't help grinning, shaking his head as Howard pouts and pretends to fake cry, to which Sam pulls a disgusted face and moves to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asks, brows raised.

"Away from you sad, sad creeps." Sam glares, slinging his backpack on.

Alfred just watches, amused as the others burst into laughter.

Alfred rolls his eyes at his friends and moves his gaze around then freezes when his eyes land on Allister and Arthur's other friend Matthew sitting a little further down from them.  
Both boy's expressions are stony, both looking worried as they talk quietly among themselves, and just like that the slight happiness Alfred had momentarily felt dissipates, his thoughts returning to the boy lying in the infirmary bed upstairs.

He sighs, looking down at his lap. _This is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous._

* * *

It's raining lightly when he makes his way out onto the balcony outside of the astronomy tower.

He nearly slips on the slick metal of the steps, grabbing the railing just in time to save himself before pulling his hood tighter around his head and climbing the rest of the way, gaze settled on the sky.

He settles down under a small roof bit, dry and clear of rain. It's cold out, miserable weather really but Alfred's always loved the rain and the calm it brought with it, even when it brought a storm.

He lays back, hands propped behind his head as he breathes in fresh air. He can't help but wonder just how long the peace will last when it's already crumbling.  
There were news stories again today about human militants attacking unarmed teens with abilities. Two had died. Unnecessary and disgusting deaths that never should have happened.  
How long does he have until he's being targeted too?

He doesn't usually venture out onto the balcony this time of the week and he can't help but wonder if these are the days Arthur visits. It's almost funny that they'd both been visiting the tower for ten years, though never ran into each other. He's never seen another soul up here, though something tells him the only other person brave enough to visit is Arthur.

Both him and Arthur have escaped to see the same view for the past ten years, both sharing a secret neither of them knew about.  
Somehow...that's amazing.

 _Pretty amazing._

* * *

Before he finds his way back to his dorm that night, he makes a detour towards the infirmary. There are Officials everywhere, guns tucked into their pockets and tasers in hand as they talk quietly to one another or stare off into space. He slinks past them all successfully, pulse racing as he slides open the door and looks through the window leading into the infirmary.

Every patient is asleep, curtains pulled around their beds so Alfred can't see them.

Though he can see Arthur from here, the other boy being the closest to the window. His eyes are closed, arms by his side. He looks peaceful, kinda cute actually.  
 _Wait- what?  
He doesn't look cute._  
 _Not at all..._  
 _Ugh._

Alfred shakes his head and lets a breath out, ignoring the tight feeling in his heart. It's back again and quite frankly it's pissing him off.

He wonders when they'll let Arthur out, if he'll feel okay and something in his stomach flips, something he can't explain.

"I'm sorry..." He murmurs, voice soft as he rests a palm against the cold round glass of the window. Maybe he'll manage to gather the courage to apologize to Arthur face to face, but until then this is all he can do.

He makes his way back to his room quietly, heart beating a little faster than before as he replays the serene look on Arthur's face over and over in his mind.

* * *

 **NOTE** **:** _Original story by LauraJade on AsianFanfics._

 **Original chapter link:** story/view/974578/8/the-world-in-our-hands-but-all-i-want-is-you-markjin


	11. Alike

**ARTHUR**

 _''Reports say over fifteen humans with abilities have been murdered within the south district of Tokyo tonight, caused by a fire set by anti-mutant protesters from the AMP league. Two of the five at the scene have been apprehended, and will be trialed in court later this week for playing a part in the murder of more innocent young adults.''_

Arthur breathes out, biting down on his bottom lip in worry as his gaze remains on the television attached to the wall in the corner. The rec room is mostly quiet save for a few year twelves sitting in the corner playing Foosball. Others attention remains on the TV, expressions stony and eyes lit with anger or hurt.  
Everybody is a little too engrossed in the news to realize that Arthur's there thankfully, he doesn't feel like trying to ignore the solemn gazes of his fellow students just yet- he's only been discharged from the infirmary for two hours after all.

A hand clamps down gently on his shoulder and he jolts, snapping out of his thoughts to look up. It's Allister of course, water in hand and expression soft as he hands Arthur the cup.  
The other boy had brought him here as soon as he'd been discharged, after changing into a fresh set of clothes. It's after hours of lesson time so he isn't required to wear uniform, changing into a simple white T-shirt and black jeans instead.

Honestly, he's just glad to be out of the infirmary- it feel's like he practically lives there of late.

"You okay?" Allister asks then, eyes on Arthur.

Arthur nods, meeting his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Allister."

"Matt's gonna meet us a bit later. He's with Jiro at the moment."

"Okay" Arthur murmurs, eyes back on the TV. "Is he okay?"

Allister smiles softly. "Yeah, he's missed you though."

Arthur sighs, putting his cup down. "Sorry."

Allister shakes his head a little too roughly, looking at his friend. "Arthur, don't say that. Don't apologize. We know who's fault this is."

"But-"

"No." Allister leans forward, eyes bright. "You did nothing wrong. It was that idio-"

"Don't tell me you approached him..." Arthur says, something coiling in his stomach. Allister has sore looking red marks on each wrist, and it doesn't take a genius to know that he'd been cuffed by Officials yesterday, which can only mean one thing.  
He did something wrong.

"What did you do?" Arthur asks, gently lifting Allister's right wrist up to examine the shallow cut into the skin. He almost grips too tight upon seeing the damage, rage momentarily spiking through him.

"I just talked to him. I promise." Allister says, attempting to play it off. Arthur shakes his head, brushing his thumb over the red line and watching as Allister flinches.

"You're an idiot."

Allister rolls his eyes, trying to pull his wrist away. "Arthu-"

"No. Don't ever do that again Al. Especially now, not when everything's so tense."

Allister curses under his breath. "He got in trouble too, it wasn't just me."

Arthur's gut lurches again at that, imagining Alfred with matching red marks around his wrists.  
 _Why the hell should that bother me anyway? Why should I care?_

But for some unknown reason he kind of does. He shakes his head and puts that thought away, hoping never to touch on it again.

"He hurt you Arthur..." Allister breathes then, looking up at the other boy. Arthur sighs at the hurt and the rage in Allister's eyes, moving to sling an arm around his friend.

"I'll be okay. I always am."

"He went too far. I don't even know how he got the info." Allister seethes.

"I have my suspicions." Arthur chuckles then. Allister shoots him a look but he doesn't say anything, deciding that Zero's secret should be kept as one. He's known Zero for a while, became acquainted with the guy after tutoring him. He wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't a good guy either.

Truthfully Zero had been the first to visit him in the infirmary after Allister. Before Arthur could even confusedly ask him why he was there the blonde had shushed him, apologizing in a soft voice as he looked at the floor in shame.

Arthur had just smiled at the other, shaking his head. _"It's okay."_ He'd said, but he'd made Zero promise to never give that info out again. The other had obliged immediately, something in which Arthur was grateful for.

 _"In another life I would have considered you a good friend of mine Arthur."_ Zero had said before he left and Arthur had smiled at that.

Zero's job is dangerous, there's not many he can trust. All Arthur knows is that if Zero ever does need a friend, he'll be there.

So he decides not to give away the blondes secret to Allister for now, he doesn't want the guy beaten up and he refuses to endanger Allister like that in case he's caught by Officials again.

"It's getting worse." Allister finally says, voice cutting through Arthur's thoughts. Arthur looks up, brows raised.

"What is?"

Allister motions to the TV screen where a woman is being interviewed about the incident that had happened earlier in the night. On screen are pictures of those killed, arson and murder lining the headlines.

Feeling that shaky sensation in his chest again he sighs, nodding lightly. "Yeah, it's getting worse."

"You think it'll reach us?" Allister asks, hands clasped together.

"I think it already has." Arthur says voice low as he looks past Allister to the two Officials standing by the door, guns tucked in their waistbands. Officials never used to carry guns, and they rarely used to monitor the rec rooms either.  
Something tells him that they aren't monitoring them though. It's like they're all waiting for something to happen like last week when someone broke into the institute.

"Whatever happens, we'll stick together." Allister says, jaw set.

Arthur smiles at his friend, affection swirling in his chest along with the nervous apprehension. "Yeah. Always."

* * *

It's not until they're making their way back to the dorms that he see's the one person he'd hoped he wouldn't.

Alfred is leaning against the stone walls by the arched windows, laughing at something Gilbert says. His group laughs along with him, their voices loud and animal like and Arthur shrinks back against Allister as though it'll help him not to be seen.  
The corridors are dim anyway, the sky pitch black outside and their only light the small lanterns lit along the walls, but even in the shadows Arthur makes out the shine of Alfred's eyes as they first run over Allister, and then him.

For a moment Alfred stops talking, his eyes widening upon meeting Arthur's and Gilbert notices, casting a confused look their way before realizing.  
Arthur sighs, edging closer to Allister as they walk past.  
When he looks into Alfred's eyes he sees a flash of something a lot more human than he's used to seeing. Something a lot like guilt. His heart clenches in his chest as he tears his gaze away, walking faster.

It's only when he reaches his room and Allister asks if he's okay that he realizes that the one emotion he'd expected to see on Alfred's face no matter what, wasn't present at all.  
Sympathy.

He leans back against the wall by his bed, closing his eyes and tilting his head up towards the window he'd opened, letting the winter's night wash over his skin.

Then he smiles.

"Whats up with you? Why the hell are you smiling?" Allister asks from his bed, brows furrowed at his friend.

Arthur just chuckles, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Mhmm..." Allister murmurs, but says nothing more.

Arthur can't exactly tell him that it's because of Alfred.

Sympathy is an emotion he despises. He hates showing it, hates receiving it as all it does is make the person on the receiving end seem weaker. Arthur doesn't need sympathy, he's a lot more stronger than that.  
And by Alfred not showing him any it tells him that the other might be a dick, but he's still the same dick Arthur met ten years ago.  
The only one who ever treated him like he was actually able to function despite his shit luck in the past and his present.

Sure, he's still a hell of a lot pissed off at the American, but tonight he can sleep a lot more relaxed because at least someone out there doesn't judge him for his past.

* * *

The next morning isn't as awful as he'd imagined it to be. It seems Alfred hadn't told everyone just what he'd learnt from Zero, something Arthur's more than grateful for.

Of course he still gets pitying or wary glances from his fellow students, added onto their usual looks of fear and sometimes even disgust, but it can't be helped so all he does is grit his teeth and make his way to his classroom a little faster than usual, head held high.

Professor S doesn't say much when he enters, only nodding at him as he makes his way to his seat in silence. A few classmates suddenly go silent, eyes on him but he ignores it, the annoying girls up front turning away in fear when he looks their way.

He sighs, sinking down into his seat a little. _Soon you'll be at lunch with Allister, it's fine. Just two hours, two hours and you'll be golden._

When Alfred finally enters with Gilbert in tow, he looks away out the window to his left. He curses himself under his breath at the sudden pickup of his heart beat, both intrigued and confused. _Has my heart always done this around Alfred?_

When he actually thinks about it, it kind of has. _Weird._

He puts it down to his hatred of the boy, returning his gaze back to the front of the class as Alfred sits down at his desk just a seat away from him. The only one separating the two is Gilbert, who's looking a little more apprehensive than usual as though he's waiting for something to kick off between them.

The thought amuses him, despite everyone's opinion of him, Arthur's one of the most placid people they'll ever meet. It takes a lot to get him angry and he'll rarely resort to violence. Even if he does despise Alfred there's not really any chance of him going out of his way to hurt the American.

Its funny though, watching the way everyone's on edge, glancing between him and Alfred as if one of them is about to start flipping tables and creating whirlpools or something.

He can't stop thinking about it throughout the lesson, attempting to keep some of his attention on Professor S throughout class. He feels a weird buzzing in his head, urging him to look over at Alfred. It's like his whole mind and body is suddenly aware of the American's presence, his blood rushing faster than usual and heart missing beats that it shouldn't as something swirls in his stomach, uncomfortable but not all that unpleasant.

 _Maybe I'm getting sick._

It's only when he drops his pen onto the floor and bends down to pick it up that he meets Alfred's eyes.  
He freezes for a second, fingertips brushing his pen. _Oh.  
_ It's like the already erratic beating of his heart increases tenfold, a weird heat spreading through his body, blooming under his skin. His face feels unnecessarily hot and he can't look away.

 _Is this what extreme hatred feels like or what? Am I really sick?_

Alfred looks just as weirded out as him, and Arthur finally manages to gain some composure as he grabs his pen and pulls himself back up, turning his head to look out of the window.  
 _What the hell was all that about?_

When he touches his cheeks they're hot.

* * *

"You were blushing?" Matthew asks, eyes wide.

"What? No!" Arthur replies a little too quickly, mortified at the thought. "Why the hell would I blush at _him_?"

Matthew laughs loudly, slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Oh my God Senpai, you're so clueless."  
The younger had practically cried upon finally seeing Arthur, throwing himself at the elder and shouting rather loudly about how much he hated Alfred and wanted to beat him up for hurting Arthur.  
Arthur could only chuckle and ruffle the younger's hair, glad that he was missed.

"Clueless? About what? Look, I only told you what happened because I was confused. You're not helping you little-"

Matthew laughs again, throwing his head back. "Really senpai, you're so cute."

"Want me to pour my ice water down your shirt?"

The younger boy rolls his eyes, clearly amused. "If you're so concerned why don't you talk to him? See if you feel anything weird then."

Arthur shakes his head, "No way. Why would I talk to that asshole?"

"I understand senpai, I really do. To be honest if it was up to me I'd gladly help Allister senpai beat him up for what he did but I'm only holding back because you don't want us to."

Arthur sighs, dodging a few year sevens as they race down the corridor. "I just don't understand what's happening. I don't know if I always felt this way, and if I'm just noticing it now."

Matthew nods, deep in thought. "I think I know the answer to that, but I'll leave you to figure it out."

"W-what? Why? Hey!" Arthur scowls, watching as Matthew laughs again and pats his back.

"Don't worry senpai, the way it's going it'll all be figured out soon."

"Why do you like torturing me so much?"

"Because I love you a lot. Now come on, I want pudding."

"Yeah yea-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as someone carrying a stack of textbooks crashes into him hard, pulling him to the floor. Whoever it is lands right on top of him, a heavy weight on his legs as he sits up, books surrounding him.  
He grunts in pain, glaring at Matthew as the younger laughs and moves to help him up.

He looks over at the kid still on the floor, eyes wide with panic as he collects his books and practically shouts apologies Arthur's way. He stares at him, wide eyed then exchanges a look with Matthew before bending and helping the kid pick up his textbooks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that!" The boy says nervously, moving to take the books off of Arthur.

"Just watch where you're going next time. Are you okay?" Arthur shakes his head, signalling that he'll carry the books. They're pretty heavy and the boy in front of him is smaller, probably a year eleven by the looks of it. He can't see the color of his tie as his books are in the way so he can't be sure.  
Their year groups are singled out by tie color, Arthur's being a deep red.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine. It was just an accident. Where are you taking these?" Arthur asks, a small smile on his face.  
The boy must be new or something because he's seen Arthur's face and hasn't made a run for it yet, so he can't possibly know about him.

"Oh! The library. Professor Joe asked me to. I'm new here so I'm not really all that sure of where it is, I was kind of rushing."  
Arthur chuckles. "I'll show you, it's not far." He turns to Matthew who's watching the encounter with a soft expression, probably not used to seeing Arthur being treated so nicely.  
"I'll meet you later ok? Tell Allister I'll be back in a while."

"Sure senpai." Matthew nods, turning to leave. "Nice to meet you new kid."

With that he's gone, slinking off into the dining hall.

"What's your name?" Arthur asks as he begins to lead the boy towards the library. The younger looks at him, books clenched in his hands and expression nervous.

"I'm Collin. By the color of your tie you must be my senpai right?"

"You a year eleven? And yeah, I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you."

"Yes I'm a year eleven, I just turned sixteen. Nice to meet you Arthur."

Arthur cracks a smile, turning down a corridor with the younger. "The institute is a little intimidating at first, but you'll get used to it so try not to worry too much."

"Thanks senpai, The people here are pretty nice so far so I'm lucky."

Arthur chuckles. "Yeah. If you need anything let me know, I'm in Twelve A. I'm not all that hard to find."

"Really, are you popular?"

Arthur laughs loudly at that. "Um, you could say that everyone knows who I am."

Collin looks a little confused, but nods nonetheless.

They enter the library and Arthur shows Collin around, helping him find the right places for the books and making the younger laugh with stupid jokes.

At one point they see a few kids from Collin's year, and Arthur can't help but be a little shocked at how they stare and whisper. Usually he wouldn't pay any notice, he's used to it after all. But when he realizes that it's not him they're staring at he glances at Collin, who's head is down.  
 _What's up with that?_

It's only when they're halfway down the steps back towards the dining hall that he finds out.

"Senpai... do you mind me asking what ability you have?" Collin asks just as they're leaving, his voice quieter than before. He sounds nervous, his voice shaking.

"My ability? I don't mind, but why are you so nervous? Were those kids back there horrible to you?" He suddenly feels a wave of protection over the younger, somehow seeing himself in Colin, the way he bows his head and his hands shake, the way he speaks with a soft voice as though he's afraid of offending anyone.  
Surely someone as nice as Collin couldn't be bullied right?

"I-I was just wondering.." Collin says, voice low. "No.. they weren't really bullying me. They're just... scared of me I think."

"What? Why?" Arthur pulls him aside, sitting him down on a bench in the hallways. People are still walking past but he pays them no mind.

Collin sighs, and when he looks up there are tears in his eyes. It shocks Arthur, his heart breaking a little.

"My power isn't exactly seen as something great. People have always been scared of me." He says, hands clasped tightly in his lap. Arthur frowns, understanding crossing his features.  
 _I know exactly how you feel kid._

"I'm an Air Manipulator. It's pretty rare apparently, pretty dangerous too."

 _Wow, an air manipulator? I've never met one before._ He can't help but think that it's a lot more cooler than it is scary. In fact, he isn't even a little scared. He's heard the stories about how easily Air Manipulators can kill, the way they can cut off someone's air supply with a snap of their fingers. But he can't quite place an act so horrible to the boy in front of him.

So instead he just nods, voice soft as he speaks. "A lot of powers can be pretty dangerous though right? Don't listen to them, they're all idiots anyway."

Collin looks up, eyes wide. "You're not scared?"

"Why would I be? You're not a killer Collin." He chuckles. "There's no reason to be scared."

Collin looks like he's at a loss for words so Arthur just smiles reassuringly and continues.

"And also, I know how you feel." He says, voice soft. "Everyone's scared of me too."

"How?" Collin asks, brows raised. "You don't seem scary at all senpai."

Arthur scoffs, leaning back against the wall. "It's not me they're scared of. It's my power."

Collin bites his lip, understanding crossing his features.

"I have multiple abilities." Arthur begins, eyes on his lap. "My first is labelled as Mind Manipulation, where I have the ability to shut down a persons entire mind, leaving them unable to think or move. I can suppress their memories."

"That's not something I'd imagine people to be terrified of though..." Collin begins, confused.

Arthur chuckles, shaking his head. "It's my second power they fear."

Collin swallows, interest piqued and Arthur sighs, wondering for a second if saying this will freak the younger out, make him run away. He's used to it though he supposes, so all he can do is take a breath and speak.

"I'm also a Pain Manipulator. I can manipulate pain within a person, make any part of them hurt in pure agony as well as take pain away. Since the age of seven years old I've been feared here, most ignore me, the brave ones beat me and yell abuse. So I guess I can say that I understand how you feel. It's not nice to be given something you hate, something you'd rather not have. But all you can do is learn to control it and prove to people that you're not your power. It doesn't define you, you define it."

Collin is silent, eyes wide with his jaw dropped and for a moment Arthur wonders if he'll get up and run away, become another person that hates him for something he can't control.

But then he smiles and extends his hand, eyes bright. "It's nice to meet someone just like me. Thank you senpai."

Arthur can't help but laugh.


	12. How Should I Feel

**ALFRED**

"So who's the new kid hanging off of Arthur like a bat?"  
Alfred doesn't realize that he's spoken his thoughts until both Gilbert and Nathan look up at him curiously, brows raised.

 _Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that._

He's been staring- well perhaps glaring but there's no way he's going to admit that- Arthur's way for a while now, eyes trained on the random kid clinging to the Britain.  
Alfred wouldn't mind, but he has no idea who the kid is or why Arthur's smiling so much.

 _Why do I even want to know?_

"What?" Nathan asks, glancing across the dining hall over to where Alfred's been glaring for the past half hour.

"Nothi-" Alfred tries to cover himself, but of course it's too late because Gilbert is smirking at him and he can feel his cheeks stupidly heating up. He stifles a groan and the desire to smack his head against the table.

"Why do you care?" Gilbert asks, eyes alight with mischief. "I thought you _hated_ Arthur. That's Collin, a kid from the year below."

 _Collin? Who the hell? Why is he sitting with Arthur anyway? Are they friends?_

"I-I don't care." He stammers, mentally cursing himself because he really doesn't sound like someone who doesn't care. (He really doesn't though.)

"Yeah ok." Gilbert snorts while Nathan glances back down at the book in his lap, smirking.

"I was just wondering!" Alfred growls, anger and embarrassment welling up. _Ugh, when did I become such a mess?_

"Why don't you go ask Arthur yourself?" Gilbert asks, voice light.

"No." Alfred glares at him, arms crossed. He's pretty sure he looks like an eight year old right now but he can't really bring himself to care. "Why would I ask my ri-"  
"Your rival, yeah yeah yeah." Gilbert waves his hand around, rolling his eyes a little too forcefully. "Alfred, is it normal for someone to obsess so much over their rival?"

Alfred sighs, shaking his head. "I don't obsess."

"You kinda do dude." Nathan pipes up, and Alfred considers asking Sam to set fire to his friends book.

"I don-"

"Alfred you just got upset that he's talking to a kid that looks like a first grader." Gilbert snickers.

"No! I was just- I was just-"

"Ok, you sit there and repeat yourself for a while well we finish eating. Let us know when you've stopped acting like a jealous twelve year old with his first crush."

He yelps as Alfred aims a kick at his shin, standing and gathering his books. Nathan laughs as Gilbert complains and shoots death glares Alfred's way.

"You're a dick." Alfred pouts, knowing his face is crimson red as he turns to leave. _Asshat. As if I'd have a crush on Arthur- it's ridiculous._

"See you later!" Nathan calls after him in an amused tone as he stomps off.

Alfred gives both him and Gilbert the finger as he goes.

He risks one last glance Arthur's way, biting down on his lip subconsciously as he watches him laugh animatedly at something the new kid- Collin, says.

 _There's just something about his smile._ He thinks, Not realizing he's slowed down to watch, almost mesmerized.  
Well, he doesn't realize until he walks straight into the wall, books clattering to the floor as he yelps in surprise. _Ow._  
 _Brilliant. Well done Alfred._

He quickly picks up his books and ignores the annoyingly loud squealing of Gilbert's laughter from their table, his eyes moving up against his own will and of course, making direct contact with Arthur's.  
For a moment his hands freeze over his textbooks and it feels like his heart plummets in his chest. His cheeks are on fire and he nearly drops his books again as he stands.

Arthur's eyes stay on his, big and round and full of something Alfred can't quite place- though it weirdly makes his stomach stir. He's expecting to see hatred, disgust perhaps because hes sure Arthur must detest him after what he did- but surprisingly he sees none of that.

So why is his chest hurting?

 _This is ridiculous_. He tells himself, tearing his gaze away from Arthur's and ignoring the immediate pull in his chest as he turns away and stomps out of the dining hall.

 _The only feelings I have towards Arthur are those of hate. Stupid Gilbert putting stupid thoughts into my head._

When he reaches his dorm he slams the door behind him and leans back against it, breathing heavier than before as he tries to come to terms with what's just happened.

He sighs, heart beating fast in his chest.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

It's about half an hour before the call for lights out and most of the year group is gathered in the year twelve's rec room by the dorms on the east side of the building.  
Outside it's raining, droplets pelting hard against the window, a rhythm Alfred can't keep up with. Every now and then thunder rings out followed by lightening, flashing in front of their eyes and lighting up the dim room.

Though no one's actually paying attention to the storm outside, their eyes focused on the large TV screen attached to the wall by the sofa area.

"This is bullshit." Gilbert says next to him, lips quirked into a frown as he watches the news reporter on TV. "Things are getting worse."

Alfred nods, turning his attention to the woman speaking.

 _ **"It's been just days since over fifteen young adults on the Mutant spectrum were murdered by members of the AMP, and tonight we suffer yet another loss as news reports state members of an underground Mutant institute against human/mutant co-existence staged a small scale rebellion and attacked members of Government earlier on tonight. So far five have been reported murdered, with ten others severely injured."**_

"Shit." Gilbert murmurs, shaking his head. A few others mirror his expression, next to him Nathan clamps his fists together and a few girls watch with teary eyes and fearful gazes.

Alfred bites down on his lip in worry, wondering just how much worse things are going to get. How many people will die at the hands of these acts? He wonders if a full scale war has begun, and the heavy feeling in his stomach makes him think that it has.

 _What will happen to us? Are we really safe within these walls?_

He's not so sure.

* * *

Later that night he finds himself up on the rooftop of the astronomy tower yet again. The storm has cleared thankfully, though the floor is wet so he doesn't sit. He pulls his coat around him tightly, eyes scanning the space in front of him.

He sighs, knowing the real reason he'd come up here but not wanting to admit it. Though when he sees that there's no trace of anyone else he can't help but deflate a little.  
Well- it's not just _anyone_ he's expecting.

He finds himself a lot more depressed than he thought he'd be when he doesn't spot the familiar short blonde hair and bright green eyes.

He looks up at the sky, breathing out sharply as he lets the winter night chill his skin, his voice lost in the silence of the night as he speaks.

"I wanted to apologize."

He stays outside for only half an hour, eyes on the city lights in the distance and limbs shivering from the cold. Eventually after realizing the one he wants to see won't be visiting tonight, he stands and makes his way back inside, careful to dodge security and Officials making their usual rounds.

The corridors are eerily silent, lights dim as he tries to be as quiet as possible. He's used to quiet hallways but for some reason tonight it's almost creepy, there's this tension hanging in the air, making him feel like something isn't quite right.

 _Don't be stupid. It's just cause it's one in the morning._

He decides to take the long way back to his dorm, still a little pissed at Gilbert for embarrassing him in the dining hall. His friend hadn't shut up ever since, glancing suggestively at him and raising his brows every ten minutes. It was tiring exerting himself when he kicked him for it every time so eventually he left, eager to get a break from Gilbert's stupid antics.

At least going the long way will buy him more time.

It's not until he's nearing the staircase leading to the second floor that he first hears it.

He stops as a loud cranking sound goes off far behind him, turning to peer down the corridor.  
 _What the?_

He wouldn't usually mind noises, after all there are hundreds of students here. But it's not a sound he's ever heard before and with the current crisis going on outside in the real world, he's a little wary of things he's not used to.

He wonders if maybe he just misheard things, made a big deal out of nothing and shakes his head deciding to turn back around and make his way to his dorm a little faster than before.  
But then he hears the sound again. But closer.  
 _Is it Gilbert pulling a prank on me?_

 _Or an Official? Shit, I can't afford to get caught again._

The clanking is followed by loud footsteps, and by the sound of it they're moving fast, right towards him. From where he's standing he has a hallway on both sides but as he peers down them he spots nothing, much to his confusion.  
The sound is so loud now that he's frozen, ears perked as he waits.

 _Is this a joke? Am I being punked?_

"What th- agh!" Before he even gets the chance to contemplate what's going on he feels a huge weight shove him to the side, sending him smack into the hard wooden walls. He lets out a gasp and a grunt of pain, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" He breathes aloud, eyes wide as something fists the material of his shirt, pulling him away from the wall, but strangely enough he's alone in the corridor, the place empty as usual.

He looks down as he's jerked forward again painfully hard. He lets out a curse as he notices how the material of his shirt is bunched up as though someone's grabbing it. When he looks back up he realizes how the space in front of him is a little warped, and a light immediately goes off in his head.

"Get the fuck off of me." He grunts, shoving at the space in front of him. His hands make contact with something warm and solid, his jaw set and fists clenched as he tries to shove the person off of him.

 _Someone with an Invisibility power._

The mass in front of him doesn't relent, but within seconds their grasp on him tightens and he's thrown to the floor, a pained groan leaving his lips as he tries to get up.  
Within that time a form suddenly bleeds into sight, the invisibility coming off to reveal a young man, maybe a year or so older than him. He's dressed in all black, his eyes glowing with what looks like amused rage.

Alfred recoils at his gaze but forces himself up, refusing to look away as he challenges the guy. He doesn't recognize him, a heavy feeling sinking in his stomach as he realizes that it's an outsider.

 _Shit._

"I wasn't planning on running into anyone, but why not have a little fun?" The guy hisses, eyes bright. His hair is an alarmingly bright white shade, his skin pale and there's a knife tucked into the waistband of his trousers. Alfred curses mentally, wondering where all the Officials and security are and how they didn't notice the break in.

 _I need to get help, now._

Alfred clenches his fists, anger swirling in his stomach. "Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say i'm someone who believes that the only ones who should be in power are those with abilities. I'm here for the new generation, the generation that uses human beings as their slaves."

Alfred watches, eyes wide as the guy draws his knife from his waistband.

"But you weren't supposed to see me, so i'm afraid I can't let you live."

"But you attacked me!" Alfred almost shouts, taking a step forward. He refuses to let this guy intimidate him, fire burning in his stomach as he glares.

The guy quirks a smile, taking a step closer too. "Couldn't help myself. But really, you've seen too much so i'll just slit your throat and be off."  
There's a glint to his eyes that makes Alfred want to run, but of course he won't.

Before he can do anything though he's being leapt on, rough hands in the material of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall as a fist lands hard in his stomach.

He let's out a grunt of pain and shoves the guy away, raising a fist to land a punch of his own. It cracks over the guy's jawline, making him whimper in pain before he's scratching at Alfred's coat, fingernails scraping over the skin of his neck as the back of his head hits the wall again hard.

 _Shit, this isn't good._

 _I need help- now._

"Get off!" He growls, driving his knee up to hit his attacker. The other only laughs, dodging the hit and whipping is knife out, the metal glinting in the light.

Alfred stiffens as the man slides his knife close to Alfred's neck, the blade gently pressed to the skin of his throat. If he so much as swallows it'll open up his skin and spill his blood.

His breathing is heavy, blood racing and heart pounding painfully hard against his ribcage as he tries not to move.

"You're kind of pretty actually." The man breathes, eyes trailing over Alfred's face. "Maybe I can spare your life and take you _with me._ "

"Screw you." Alfred breathes, disgust clearly showing on his face. _As if._

The knife presses closer into his skin, the blade tickling his neck and he winces, feeling a little blood bead along the metal. He's frozen in place and there's nothing he can do about it, clenching his fists together so the guy can't see him shaking.

"How would you like it? Quick and painful or slow and incredibly painful?" The guy cracks a smile that makes Alfred recoil against the wall, mind overrun with thoughts of how to get himself out of this.  
 _The guy is too powerful, built way too well. How the hell am I supposed to get him off?_

He thrashes around, he's skilled at combat but whoever this guy is has a strong grip on his upper body, he's almost unable to move at all. He grits his teeth, sweat collecting on his forehead.  
 _I can't die this way._

For a second a face flashes behind his eyes, and he flinches because it's not the face he's expecting.  
Familiar warm green eyes and a delicate smile that makes his heart clench in his chest.

"Staying silent? How about I choose for you then?" The other grins and for the first time real panic clenches at Alfred's heart. There's no one around and the knife is dangerously close to his throat, cutting lightly into his skin.

He closes his eyes, hands still pressing against the guy in an attempt to get him off.

"Just hold sti-"

His eyes snap open at the sound of a loud crash and a pained moan.  
He stares, completely shocked as a figure knocks the attacker over, the knife clattering to the floor as he straddles him and lands a punch in his face. The attacker growls, trying to get the figure off of him.

 _What the hell?!_

He launches forward, ready to help the other boy hold the guy down but then the figure looks up and bright green eyes meet his and he's sure his heart stops for a second, he's completely shocked.

"You gonna help me or what?" The boy asks, and Alfred's heart shakes in his chest.

 _Arthur!_

He's about to say something when the attacker's fist connects with Arthur's jaw, the other letting out a yelp of pain as he falls back. It gives the guy just enough leverage to push Arthur off of him and stand up, grabbing his knife as he does.

"Shit." Arthur breathes, pushing himself up just in time to have the guy land a punch in his stomach.

"Arthur!" Alfred finds himself yelling before he shifts into action, throwing himself at the attacker and attempting to wrestle the knife off of him. Arthur tries to pull him away, eyes wide as he pulls the guy back roughly, spinning him so he's connecting hard with the wall. But it's not enough, the guy manages to grab Arthur by the scruff of his neck and smash his head against the hard wall, Arthur crumpling to the ground in pain, eyes squeezed shut as he clutches at his head.

 _We need to get out of here._

The attacker lets out a grunt, trying to swipe his knife in Alfred's direction but he jumps back, narrowly avoiding it.

"Your power! Use it, stupid." Alfred breathes, eyes on Arthur well attempting to restrain the knife wielding attacker. Arthur looks like he's in a lot of pain, staggering a little as he tries to stand and something like panic spikes through Alfred's heart.  
 _Shit. He's really hurt._

Arthur looks up, blood trickling from his nose where he'd been punched and shakes his head, breathing hard. "No."

"Arth-"

"No." He glares.

Alfred's about to argue when a whistle in the distance makes him jump about six feet. Unfortunately it makes him loosen his grip on the attacker and before he can do anything he's being shoved backwards, back hitting the wall. _Ouch._

"Sorry I can't stay, but you'll see me again." The attacker smirks, wiping at the blood on his chin. Then he's sprinting off down the corridor, leaving Alfred and Arthur standing there, blood on their faces and out of breath.

"Shit." Alfred murmurs as the whistle rings out again closer this time, and he looks up to see figures in White Uniforms at the end of the corridor.  
 _Officials._

"We need to go." Alfred says, voice firm as he looks at Arthur. They can't be caught by the Officials now, they'd receive a harsh punishment and he's not in the mood for that.

"What?" Arthur asks, still clutching at his head, probably not comprehending what's going on.

"Come on." Alfred grits his teeth and before he can really think about it he's grabbing Arthur's hand and yanking him down the corridor, the Brit stumbling a little behind him as the whistles continue to blow.

They race through the dark, Alfred's hand tight around Arthur's and his heart beating wildly in his chest. (Though something tells him that's more because of the fact that Arthur's warm hand somehow fits perfectly with his and not because he's exhausted.)

"Where are we going?" Arthur asks, voice pained and Alfred shushes him, voice low. The Officials are still close and he's about to make a sharp left turn when the door on his right suddenly whips open and an arm shoots out, grabbing him by the material of his shirt and tugging him inside of the classroom.

He yelps, hand tightening around Arthur's, ready to push the Brit behind him if he has to fight but then the door closes and the light turns on and he's met with a familiar face that leaves him more confused than before.


	13. You Mess Up My Head

**ARTHUR**

Arthur looks up, breath labored as Alfred pushes him behind himself. Suddenly the American's stance relaxes a little as he takes in the figure in front of them and Arthur peers around him to see who just pulled them inside the dark classroom.

Arthur's eyes widen as he takes in the elder man, a well built body with dark cropped hair and a small smile on his face. It's someone Arthur recognizes immediately and he doesn't know whether or not to be wary.

 _"You?"_ Alfred says, voice full of confusion. He sounds almost hostile, taking a step back into Arthur who winces as the American's foot steps on his own.

 _Idiot._ Arthur fights the desire to elbow Alfred sharply in the ribs because he doesn't wan't to get in trouble for speaking rudely to a teacher now either.

The man in front of them is Professor Oak, one of the higher up trainers in the institute. He usually handles student affairs, a mysterious aura floating around him that Arthur can't help but be intrigued by.  
 _But why the hell did he help us?_

The man in front of them chuckles, voice low as he speaks. Outside they can still hear the whistles blowing, the sound of thundering footsteps and shouts of the Officials as they make their way down the corridors in search of the two boys. Arthur's blood thrums nervously, apprehension making it roar loudly in his ears.

"Is that any way to speak to the man who stopped you both from being dragged off and made an example of by those guys?" He jabs a thumb towards the door and Alfred sighs in front of him.

"But why did you save us?" The American questions, brow furrowed suspiciously.

"You were in a bit of a tight spot, no?" Professor Oak asks, leaning against the shelving unit next to him. "And I may or may not have just seen everything that happened at the end of the corridor."

"You saw?"Arthur takes a step forward, eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't you help us?" He's a little annoyed now, blood boiling as he glares at the elder. "We were in serious danger and you just watched?"

The elder man nods, expression a little guilty. "Sorry. I would have intervened but I wanted to see how you'd handle the situation. I would have joined eventually if it had gotten out of control."

'"This isn't out of control?" Arthur points at the blood stuck to his face in thick trails from his nose to his chin. It's sticky and mostly dry, cracked and darker than before. His nose feels sore, like it could start bleeding at anytime. He catches Alfred looking at him as he wrinkles his nose, shooting the other boy a look, brows raised when he doesn't look away.  
 _What's his problem?_

Suddenly he feels a little more than self conscious, hand coming up to try and cover his nose and his cheeks burning.

"Well." Professor Oak's voice snaps Alfred out of whatever weird daze he was in and the American looks away, not before Arthur notices the pink tint to his cheeks, which only leaves a weird feeling in his stomach that makes him want to curl in on himself in embarrassment.

"You're Alfred Jones, correct?" He asks, nodding his head towards Alfred. Alfred nods, eyes still narrowed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, I've just heard a lot about you. And you..." He looks at Arthur now, arms crossed over his chest. "You're Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur swallows hard, but nods in answer.

"You two handled that pretty well I must say. Though if Arthur hadn't have shown up I would have had to intervene." The elder says, looking between them.

Alfred rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath something that sounds distinctly like "I could have done it without him." As he looks at the floor like a grumpy child.

Arthur scoffs and shakes his head. "He nearly killed you."

Alfred glares at him, crossing his arms. "I totally had it. And anyway, I had to stop him hurting you too!"

"As if!" Arthur snaps. "You're an idiot." _I saved him and this is how he acts? How ungrateful._

"I'm no-"

"Ok you two. Shut up. I know enough about you guys to know you don't get along, but despite that, that was some serious team work out there." Professor Oak interrupts, obviously tired of the two's bickering.

"Was that guy a DM?" Arthur asks, voice low.

Professor Oak nods, gaze serious. "He broke in past our alarms, either that or he was let in. We can't be sure. A few Officials chased him but lost him as usual, those guys are shit at their job. Then Alfred happened to be in the way, an easy target. The only reason you guys aren't being hunted down like mice right now is because you're not their top priority. You're lucky they didn't recognize you. Might need to change you're hair a bit though kid. Maybe dye it a darker shade." He looks at Alfred, a grim smile on his face.

"What, why?" Alfred asks, running a hand through his bright blonde hair. Arthur pretends that his eyes don't follow the movement with interest he shouldn't have and looks away, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I guarantee the first thing they noticed was bright blonde hair. You wanna get caught then be my guest." The elder shrugs, and Arthur sighs.

"How are they getting in? Defective Mutants.."

Professor Oak sighs, uncrossing his arms. "Your guess is as good as mine, but for now you're as safe as you can possibly be. For a while anyway."

Arthur stuffs his hands into his pockets, annoyingly aware of them shaking. _This is bad. Real bad._

"So what do we do now?" Alfred asks, a hostile edge creeping into his voice again, like he doesn't trust the teacher.

Professor Oak smiles, though it isn't very humorous. "Well, we act as if this didn't happen. But I'll be contacting you soon with a plan."

"What?" Arthur frowns at that, a certain uneasiness creeping into his body. "What plan?"

"I've seen something tonight that could change everything for our future. It might just be the key to not just our survival, but our co-existence as humans and mutants."

"How does that involve us?" Alfred asks, a light in his eyes with an edge of cockiness to his voice.

The elder man smiles at that, gaze flickering between Arthur and Alfred. Arthur swallows, wary.

"You'll find out soon enough boys. Now I suggest you go get your injuries checked out."

"B-but-" Arthur moves to speak, eyes wide. _What is he going to do?_

"And I could have sworn you hated each other?" Professor Oak asks, smirk on his face as his gaze flickers down. Both Arthur and Alfred look down and Arthur nearly turns white at the sight of their hands still linked together.

 _This whole time-_

Both him and Alfred yank their hands back at the same time as though they're on fire, Arthur suppressing a groan of embarrassment as his face heats up. When he risks a peek at Alfred he pretends he can't see that the pink tainting his cheeks has only deepened, and instead focuses on righting his breathing as he glares at the teacher in front of them.

"I'll be in contact soon. Keep safe boys." Professor Oak chuckles, a mischievous but knowing look in his eyes as he pushes them both towards the doorway.

Alfred stares daggers at the man as they turn away and into the corridor, Arthur checking for Officials as the door behind them clicks shut, leaving them in the dark.

"Damn." Alfred breathes, shaking his head. "This is stupid."

"You think he's going to make us do something?" Arthur whispers, body alert as he listens for footsteps.

"Well we haven't got much of a choice. If we don't he'll tell the Officials it was us." Alfred grunts, his fists clenched. "If only that dick of a DM hadn't attacked me-"

"There's nothing we can do about it now, let's just go back." Arthur sighs, turning to head down the corridor.

"Wait- Arthur."

Arthur turns, eyes narrowed at the softer tone to Alfred's voice, one he hadn't heard before.

Alfred's scratching the back of his neck, eyes diverted to the floor as awkwardness flushes his features. For a moment Arthur's just tempted to walk away, not eager for the conversation he's sure is heading his way. _Now's hardly the right time for it either._

But then Alfred looks up at him, his eyes big and full of guilt and all Arthur can do is stand there, watch as the moonlight glow shines on Alfred's blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

He looks like he's having an exceptionally hard time getting his words out, his fists clenching and unclenching in the material of his shirt and for a split second Arthur can't help but think it's kinda cute but- _What? Ew, no! No way is Alfred F. Jones Cute._

It's then that he notices the blood crusted around the American's neck, a thin red line that leaks crimson red and his memory flashes back to spotting the DM with his knife attached to the skin of Alfred's neck.  
 _Oh._  
He decides then to take pity on the American, surging forward and grasping his hand, tugging the confused boy the opposite way of the dorms, instead heading for the infirmary because he can hardly let Alfred leave with such an injury. He's not as cruel as everyone seem's to think he is, he's a gentlemen.

And also maybe shutting the American up in confusion was his plan because he doesn't think he's ready to have the conversation he's sure Alfred wants to start, just yet.

"W-wait, where are we going-" Alfred stutters, hand warm in Arthur's. He doesn't make any attempt to pull it away, and Arthur wonders why that somehow calms him.

He blocks that thought out of his mind and turns to look at the American. "The infirmary, idiot." He says, voice oddly calm.

"Why?"

He raises his brows, tugging harder on Alfred's hand as they move because he's sure he hears footsteps and he isn't planning on getting caught tonight.

"In case you didn't notice your neck is bleeding." He whispers back, turning the corner towards the infirmary.

Alfred shakes his head behind him, tugging on Arthur's hand much to the Britain's annoyance. "I'm okay. It's fine.'

Arthur rolls his eyes. "You're not, you need to clean it now come on."

"Arthur what do you think the nurses will say? They'll ask how it happened and then we'll be linked to the incident. I'll just clean it in the bathroo-"

"Stop being foolish. It'll be fine, now hurry up or I'll start screaming so we'll be found anyway." He breathes, eyes alight with annoyance. _I'll make sure we're not caught, now come on idiot._

Alfred looks at him for a moment, eyes wide and jaw open but then the sound of footsteps gets louder and before the American can say anything Arthur's dragging him through the infirmary doors.

 _We're lucky._ There's no one there as they enter, the room dimly lit as students sleep. The nurses are probably relaxing right now, talking with one another in one of the back staff rooms, so Arthur creeps down to the back of the infirmary, grabbing a first aid box as he goes. He continues to tug Alfred along, their footsteps silent as they reach an empty bed at the end of the room at the back.

He lets go of Alfred's hand, ignoring the sudden empty feeling in his own as he tugs the curtain around them so no one will see if they enter.

"What are you doing-" Alfred begins, eyes narrowed as he watches Arthur open the box. Before he can do anything else Arthur's placing a palm on his chest and pushing him back onto the bed.

He can't help but snicker at the way Alfred's eyes widen and his jaw drops, shaking his head as he steps over to the little sink built into the wall next to the bed. Each bed has one, it's easier for the nurses.

"Hold still, I need to clean it." Arthur murmurs, glancing back at Alfred as he washes his hands and wets a cloth that had been in the first aid box.

"I can do it myself." Alfred tries to say, and Arthur scoffs in reply.

"You can't even see your neck, idiot. Now sit still."

"How many times are you going to call me an idiot?" Alfred grumbles, remaining still as Arthur pulls a stool on wheels over and sits in front of him, their knees touching as Arthur leans forward to press the wet cold cloth against his neck.

"As many times as needed." Arthur replies, wincing a little in sympathy as Alfred flinches when he touches the cloth to his neck. He tries to make quick but gentle work of cleaning the wound. It's dried up now, the bleeding stopped.  
He's thorough, biting on his lip as he tries not to look Alfred in the face. Somehow this situation just feels too... intimate.

When he's done he retrieves the antibiotic from the first aid box, applying it gently as Alfred swears under his breath, fists clenched in the fabric of his shirt.

"Nearly done." Arthur murmurs, voice soft. He can feel Alfred's eyes on his face, grazing over his features and it makes him feel self conscious.  
 _What the hell is he looking at anyway._

When he's done with that he applies a bandage to the other boy's neck. It's not too big of a wound, though it's big enough, about the length of his index finger. He furrows his brow in concentration as he smooths the bandage over, wondering how on earth Alfred's going to hide it in class for the next few days.

"Take a few extra bandages, you'll have to change it regularly." He says, passing some to the him. "The wound isn't deep, it just broke the skin so you'll be fine."

He stands, ready to move away when a hand clamps down on his wrist, pulling him back. He turns, eyes wide at the spark of electricity that shoots through him.

"U-uhm, your nose..." Alfred murmurs, releasing Arthur slowly.

Arthur looks at him, confused. _What about my nose?_

But before he can say anything Alfred is tugging him onto the bed, "C'mere." He says, standing and looking over at him a little weirdly as he wets a new cloth as the sink.

Arthur's eyes widen almost comically, heart suddenly a little too fast in his chest **.**  
 _It must be the shock._

"Wait- what?" Arthur moves to stand up, shaking his head. "It's fine, it's only a little blood I can clean this myself-"

"Hey." Alfred says, voice suddenly firm. "Let me do it"' The last few words are softer, but the determination in his eyes is still there. Arthur raises his brows but sits back down anyway, trying to ignore the heat spreading through his body and up his neck.

 _In all my years, I never would have thought Alfred F. Jones would be cleaning my bloody nose._

Alfred's touch is more gentle than he expected. He still winces as the American cleans the dried blood away from his nostrils, his nose sore as pain spikes through it.

"Sorry." Alfred murmurs, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"It's fine." Arthur replies, hands fisted into the fabric of his trousers as his eyes tear up from the pain.

"That DM really got you good." Alfred says, only slightly amused.

Arthur shrugs. "Nothing I haven't experienced before."

There's silence for a moment, thick and full of tension and when Alfred speaks again his voice is quiet, full of guilt.

"Arthur... I owe you an apology."

Arthur tenses up, looking down. "You don't need to-"

"I do." Alfred's voice is firm again, but still holding that soft edge Arthur's not used to. "I should never have asked for that information. I had no right, we all come here with our own stories, and nine times out of ten they aren't nice ones with happy endings. I wont tell anyone what I learnt, and I'll never bring it up again."

Arthur chews on his bottom lip, words stuck in his throat.

"I shouldn't have used it against you in the battle either. I regretted it instantly, so I really am sorry for doing such a thing to you. It was cowardly..."

 _How am I supposed to react to this?_ Arthur wonders, breathing out as Alfred's hand continues to ghost over his face, cleaning the blood from his chin.

When he finally looks up, Alfred's eyes are already on his and he almost does a double take. They're full of guilt and something bright that makes Arthur's heart clench in his chest, but he sees no trace of pity there, something he's grateful for. He can see how genuine Alfred is with this, perhaps the first truthful emotion he's seen Alfred give.

"Fine. I forgive you." He finally murmurs, eyes on Alfred's. "Mostly."

Alfred's expression changes from one of guilt to one of shock, and Arthur almost laughs at the sight. Alfred's hand stills on his chin and he's so close that Arthur can feel his breath fanning across his face as he breathes out.

"R-really?" His voice stutters and Arthur wonders where the usual charismatic, charming and cocky Alfred F. Jones has gone.

 _Wait- what? Charismatic?_

 _Charming?_

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He clears his throat and looks back up at Alfred. "Well, yeah. I can't be angry at you forever."

There's a moment of silence as they stare into each other's eyes, a weird warmth between them that leaves Arthur's stomach fluttering.

Alfred bites his lip before a small smirk takes over his face. "Still rivals then?"

Arthur cocks an eyebrow, confused. _Are_ _we really still continuing with this?_ "Rivals? I thought that ended when you won?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't call it a fair win." Alfred murmurs, turning away to squeeze the cloth out, not before Arthur notices the red tinge to his cheeks though.  
"I'll admit I cheated, which means we still have yet to battle it out. _It's revenge,_ y'know?"

A warm feeling envelopes Arthur's chest, his own face heating up ridiculously as he watches Alfred attempt to busy himself with the first aid box.

 _Well this is different._

Without warning he sticks his hand out, a small smile working it's way onto his face. Alfred looks up, brows raised and Arthur's smile deepens.

"Rivals?" He asks, voice soft.

He watches as a smile slowly makes its way onto Alfred's face, the American biting on his bottom lip as he slowly encases Arthur's hand with his own.

"Rivals."


	14. Family

**ARTHUR**

When he wakes the next morning it only takes about five seconds for last night's memories to come flooding back.  
The alarm is shrill as he hoists himself up, casting a look at a still snoring Allister's way before turning off the alarm with a groan.  
He sits there for a moment, staring at the glowing red numbers of 8:00am as he thinks about last night.

 _"I'll be getting in contact with you soon."_ Professor Oak had said. _Why would he though? And when?_

Arthur sighs, shaking his head as he stands. There's no use thinking about it and worrying himself now, he'll just have to wait and see how it goes. Professor Oak might forget about it completely after all.

Unknowingly his thoughts move to a certain American, the way Alfred had looked at him, the way he'd pressed his hand gently to his skin. _Why did it feel so different than to when Allister or Matthew help patch me up?_  
 _Why were his cheeks just as red as mine felt?_

He breathes out louder than intended, that same fluttering feeling in his stomach as he makes his bed and grabs his bathroom stuff. _It's ridiculous. Maybe I'm just really sick._

He takes a moment to throw a cushion Allister's way, waking the other immediately.

The red haired boy groans, muttering under his breath but pulling himself up anyway. He gives Arthur a once over with suspicious eyes, watching as the other boy collects his things.

"Where were you last night?"

Arthur stills at that, not sure what to say. Last night he'd left around one in the morning after Allister had drifted off to sleep, making his way towards the astronomy tower as usual. He'd been forced to hide though when a group of Officials ran past, yelling insistent and guns raised.  
After that- well, after that he'd walked past Alfred-

"Arthur?"

Allister's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks at his friend a little sheepishly. "I just went for a walk is all. No big deal."

"A walk?" Allister raises his brows, and Arthur stifles a groan because he's always been shit at lying, especially to Allister. The guy's his best friend after all.

He sighs, slinging his towel over his shoulder. "I was going to visit the astronomy tower again, but I came back instead. Didn't want to be caught by the Officials."

Allister sighs but slowly nods anyway. Allister has always known about Arthur visiting the tower, he'd warned him to be careful but had never talked him out of it, something which Arthur's grateful for. He knows Arthur and knows just how special the tower is to him so of course he wouldn't try to stop him from going.

Though Arthur did see the worried glances he'd cast his way every time he'd announce he was going. Arthur didn't blame him, it was dangerous, but he just couldn't stay away.

"Yeah good idea. I don't want you getting caught." Allister finally says, getting out of bed. "I'm glad you came back."

Arthur just nods, swallowing past the lump in his throat. It doesn't feel good to lie to Allister.  
He'll tell him when it's right though, he can't keep it from his best friend for long.

"Your nose looks pretty sore... what happened?" Allister asks then, brows furrowed as he peers at Arthur, suddenly closer. _Shit._ Arthur nearly jumps out of his skin, hand coming up to press against the sore skin of his nose self consciously.

"O-oh, I walked into a door frame. Managed to give myself a nose bleed." He stutters, avoiding Allister's eyes. _Dammit, I'm way too obvious. If he didn't think something was up already he sure as hell does now._

Allister stares at him, brows still furrowed and eyes narrowed and the moment seems to drag on for forever instead of seconds, but then Allister's shaking his head and chuckling, ruffling his hair as he steps around him. "Whatever. Just be careful when you wash your face."

Arthur stares at his friend's back, completely gobsmacked. _How did he not realize? Surely he did..._

"Y-yeah." He finally stumbles over his words, following the other out of the door and into the dorm's hallway already bustling with life as their fellow students drag themselves from their beds and towards the shower room.

He inspects his nose in the mirror after he gets out of the shower and pulls on his uniform, surprised at how well Alfred had cleaned him up. There's just a hint of redness and a slight bruise forming on the skin, no sign of blood.  
 _Looks like he's not just a fool then._

He wondered if Alfred had only offered to clean his wound because he pitied him, but he knows he would have seen the pity in his eyes, heard it in his voice if it was there.  
Alfred is a pretty complex guy to work out, but after ten years of having the guy in his face most of the time, Arthur learnt to analyse him well. Alfred is one of those people who shows his emotions clearly on his face, you can sense how he's feeling just from watching his body language or looking into his eyes.  
So that's how Arthur knows that the American had offered to help him because he _wanted_ to, not for pity.

Arthur can't help but find the idea of Alfred actually wanting to help him weird. He's spent so long being teased and treated like a rival by the other, and now he's suddenly looking at him with those soft eyes and touching him like he'll break. He wonders just how long Alfred's been this way, when he began to change.

And what was up with himself? Why had he too been so gentle? Did he pity Alfred?  
 _No._ He'd never pity anyone. So what the hell _were_ his feelings?

It feels like recently he has no idea what he's feeling. It's like his thoughts and feelings are countless yards of string, all knotted and overlapped in on one another.

He wonders when he started to change.

* * *

"Hey, your hair Senpai." Matthew's voice is quiet and amused as he jabs Arthur in the shoulder so he'll face him.

"What?" He frowns, bringing his hand up to his hair and Matthew just laughs, shaking his head.

"You have one piece sticking up." He grins, standing so he can stare down at Arthur's hair as he produces a brush from his backpack. Arthur sits quietly as his friend combs the piece down, attempting to use the gel already in Arthur's hair to keep it at bay.

"I don't understand why you always wear your hair in a side parting like this. You look like some posh salesman." Matthew snickers, and Arthur scowls, contemplating eating Matthew's last piece of chicken.

They're sitting outside today, a warm sun that contrasts completely with the winter season shining down on them and warming their backs. They're still dressed in Jackets of course, and Arthur _had_ been wearing a beanie until Matthew had playfully yanked it off and messed up his hair.

"I think it looks ok, makes me look like a gentleman." Arthur finally says, waiting patiently for his friend to finish. Allister's busy with math work catch-up so he couldn't make it to lunch break. There are quite a few students in the gardens, taking advantage of the sudden sun as much as possible.

"Well you do look hot with it, but just imagine having it gelled up senpai." Though don't use too much gel, you're a serial offender when it comes to that."

Arthur scowls again, crossing his arms. "I'm not that bad!"

Matthew laughs, his fingers still in Arthur's hair. "Whatever senpai. You need to let me do your hair sometime."

Arthur sighs, but an amused smile makes its way onto his face. "I will if you stop insulting me."

"I'll hold you to it senpai."

Arthur chuckles, knowing he doesn't stand a chance against the younger. Matthew knows just how to get him and Allister to do what he wants, it's laughable really.

"Oh senpai, looks like we have an audience." Matthew says suddenly, and Arthur can already picture the smirk on his face. He tries to look up, confused.

"What? Who?" It's not exactly unusual for people to stare at him anyway.

Arthur tilts his head, fingers still in his hair and it's only then that he spots the other boy sitting by the tree.

His breath catches in his throat and his fingers tighten around the fabric of his coat, heat immediately rising to his cheeks. Because Alfred F. Jones is not only staring at him, but his expression is one of half concealed annoyance.

That and his hair is _dirty_ blond.

Fucking _dirty_ _blond._

Alfred jerks a little when their eyes meet, holding his gaze for a few seconds then turning away to talk to Gilbert. Arthur uses the opportunity to clear his throat and look away, skin burning for no apparent reason.

Behind him Matthew snickers, only fueling Arthur's desire to eat the kid's chicken before the bell for last period rings. Arthur flounders for something to say, gaze flickering back to Alfred and his newly darker blonde hair every five seconds.

"His hair is a way darker blonde... w-what's all that about?" He finally says, mentally cursing himself because he sounds breathless as fuck and it's infuriating because Matthew's chuckling.

"I don't know, looks kinda cool though right?" Matthew asks, voice light and Arthur sighs, just grunting in response as he crosses his arms.

"Oh he's looking again." Matthew pipes up then, laughter in his voice. "I don't think he's too happy."

"What?" Arthur rolls his eyes, practically forcing himself not to look Alfred's way. "Why?" _Why should I care anyway? I don't care. I don't._

Matthew just chuckles again, and when Arthur does look up he nearly chokes on his spit because Alfred's not only looking at him again, he's _coming this way._

His eyes widen and he's sure his heart stops as he watches the dirty blonde walk across the gardens. "What the hell-" he breathes, ignoring the way Matthew _laughs_ in reply.

 _What the hell is he doing? Why is he coming over here? Why?_  
 _Shit. Stop acting like an idiot._

He notices how a few other students are starting to look, gazes interested as Alfred approaches him. Him and Alfred are rarely seen together, and if they are then people just assume they're teasing each other or planning another battle, so Arthur's surprised they haven't all grown tired of it by now considering they're known as an arguing couple to most. (Arthur hates the term- it makes it sound like him and Alfred are married.)

When Alfred finally reaches him his eyes aren't on Arthur's, they're on his head. As a matter of fact, they're on Matthew's hands still on his head.

 _Oh god._  
 _How embarrassing._

Arthur quickly shoves the younger boy's hands away from him, cheeks flushing as Matthew moves away and sits down, a smirk on his face.

 _Brilliant._

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur finally asks, noticing how Gilbert and Nathan are still sitting by the tree, casting confused glances towards Alfred. Arthur tries not to look at the way the sun brightens up Alfred's dirty blonde hair, how it kinda looks like better on him-

"We need to talk." Alfred cuts his thoughts off thankfully, eyes serious.

"Talk?" Arthur asks, suddenly concerned. _Did something happen? Is it Professor Oak?_

Alfred's eyes stare into his, the air between them charged. "Tonight, tower at midnight." He says, voice low so only he can hear. Arthur's still for a moment, confused, before he nods slowly.

"Fine."

"See ya." Alfred says, already turning to go. He walks quickly, head high as the other students continue to stare his way.  
Alfred watches him go with red cheeks and a confused mind, throwing a shrug Matthew's way when the older looks at him questioningly.

"Well that was fun." Matthew chuckles, standing as the bell suddenly rings.

Arthur just rolls his eyes and stands, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he tries not to think about what just happened.

* * *

After the final period is over he's in the dining hall in a matter of minutes. Lessons had ended later today, around six pm instead of half past four. Students are preparing for the first wave of mini exams after all.

Allister's already sitting at the table stuffing his face with dinner as he waits for the others to arrive.

"So glad to see you waited for us to all get here before you ate." Arthur states, staring down at his best friend. The other looks up, mouth stuffed and manages a sheepish smile.

Arthur rolls his eyes and sits down, eyeing his friend. "I'll let you off since you had Math catch-up sessions and couldn't eat. Just this once though."

"Love you too." Allister grins around another mouthful of food and Arthur glowers at him, resisting the urge to push his friend off of his chair.

"Where's Matt anyway?" He asks, head swiveling around to try and spot the younger.

Allister shrugs, swallowing his rice. "Dunno, he's not with Jiro?"

Arthur shakes his head, eyes finding Jiro in the crowd with some other friends. "No, Jiro's sitting over there."  
An uneasy feeling creeps into his gut as his eyes search the dining hall. _Where on earth is he? He's usually always here before us..._

"Relax, maybe he got held up in class." Allister says, patting his back.

"But Matthew never gets held up."

Allister rolls his eyes, "It was bound to happen once right? He could be in the toilet taking a shit for all we know."

Arthur sighs, the unsettled feeling in his stomach getting worse. He bites on his bottom lip and looks down at his food tray, thoughts flashing before his eyes.

He looks up just as Collin sits down, a wide smile on his face as he greets both of them. Allister actually has the decency to look embarrassed with his mouth full of food this time. Arthur wonders why as he looks between him and Collin.

"Hey, what's up?" Arthur asks, offering a small smile in return. He grabs his chopsticks from the table as he considers eating, eyes trained on the food in the center of the table.

"Nothing really, i'm just tired. Hey,did you hear there's a fight going on around back?"

Arthur's hand stills at that, eyes snapping up to meet Collin's. "Fight?"

"Yeah, apparently some seniors are picking on a kid from the year below mine. Matthew's year actually. I'd hate to be the guy."

Arthur's up in seconds, dropping his chopsticks, his heart stopping in his chest.

"Arthu-" Allister stands up too, eyes wide.

He doesn't bother answering Allister as he's already speeding through the dining hall, shoving his way through gangs of younger years as fear spikes through his body.

 _I knew something wasn't right. I knew it._

Of course there's nothing to say it's Matthew for sure, but the feeling in Arthur's stomach is enough to tell him that something isn't right. Matthew needs his help.

He sprints for the sheds faster than he thinks he's ever ran before, heart racing in his chest and blood roaring in his ears. _Please, let me get there in time._

There's a crowd already gathering by the sheds, a scene Arthur's all too familiar with. He grits his teeth as he shoves his way through, for once thanking the heavens that people move away from him upon sight in fear.

"Matthew!" He calls, nearing the front as he listens to the jeering from the seniors. He can see their heads now, nasty grins on their faces and fists raised and he breaks through, heart in his throat as he looks on the ground and sees the one person he doesn't want to.

"Matt!" He yells, eyes on the younger who's lying on the floor, blood running from his nose. His head is still held high, trying to appear brave though Arthur can see the raw fear in his eyes and it makes his stomach churn.

Fire burns through his body, rage consuming him.

"This is what you get for hanging around with the school psycho!" One of the seniors jeers, and he draws back his leg, ready to drive it into Matthew's side.

The fire in his body finally bursts behind his eyes, a growl ripped from his throat as he launches himself in front of Matthew, thoughts tangled and broken as he drives a fist into the first senior's stomach hard.

"Don't touch him!" He yells, voice enraged as he forces the second guy back against the wall, his skull hitting it hard. The senior whimpers, yelling out for his friends as Arthur shakes him by the scruff of his neck and pulls him forward only to push him to the ground.

"Senpai!" Matthew calls from the floor, attempting to stand up. Arthur tries to move in front of him, blocking the seniors from his friend as they right themselves and move forward, barely concealed rage in his eyes.

The crowd around them is baying, voices loud and eyes wide as they look between Arthur and the seniors. Arthur almost wants to laugh as he watches the way their faces almost light up. _Of course, the fight just got more interesting right?_

"S-senpai." Matthew's voice is weak, and Arthur feels tears spring to his eyes as he wonders just how many times Matthew's been hit before he arrived.

"It's ok, you're ok." He breathes, blinking his tears away as he pushes Matthew further behind him. He can't see signs of anyone helping soon, he can only hope that Allister and Collin went to notify a teacher.  
All he can do is fight them off until help arrives.

He isn't expecting two of the seniors to attack him at the same time, his eyes widen and a grunt of pain leaves him as one launches himself his way and another drives his knee hard into his stomach.  
Behind him Matthew yells, eyes wide and Arthur swears under his breath, grits his teeth as the third guy, obviously the leader of their little group with a black snapback and wild eyes punches him hard just below the chest.

 _I need to protect Matthew. Shit._

 _Come on._

The crowd's watching in suspense, some cheering and others looking a little shocked. He wonders just how long it'll take Officials to reach them, or even teachers.  
The students are good at keeping them back for as long as possible. They've had practice with him after all.

"Arth-" Matthew whimpers, attempting to get to the elder but one of the seniors, a short guy with green hair pushes him back so hard that he hits the wall.

"Matt just stay there!" Arthur calls, voice strained as the guy in the snapback punches him hard in the stomach again. He releases a sharp whimper as the senior holding him back grips his hair and yanks his head back, a grin on his face.

"You think you're untouchable right? Just because your power is more dangerous. How about we show you just how dangerous ours can be?"

Arthur's eyes widen as electricity crackles from the guy in the snapback's fingertips. He doesn't look very powerful, but Arthur knows he's strong enough to cause enough damage to him.

Arthur grits his teeth, pain blaring from the other guy's grip on his hair.  
He looks hard at the other guy, challenging him. _Go for it._

But then something changes on the guy's face, a smirk taking over that makes Arthur's stomach flip.

"It'd be pointless testing it on you of course wouldn't it? How about we have some fun with your friend?"

Arthur's blood runs cold.

There are some mutterings from the crowd that things have gotten out of hand, and Arthur's sure his heart drops to the ground.

 _No. Not Matthew._

"No. Stop it, no!" He yells, attempting to fight against the grip of the other two. Matthew is against the wall, eyes wide in fear and Arthur can feel his heart break.

He looks almost feral as he screams and fights against the two holding him back, desperate to get to Matthew. The crowd looks conflicted now, though some continue to cheer and for fuck's sake _where is the help?_

Arthur's heart crashes as he realizes he has no choice, that he can't let Matthew get hurt.

 _I have to do it._

Maybe later he'll regret it, but for now, he'll do what he can to stop them hurting the younger boy. He channels the rage in his body, building it up as he narrows his eyes at the guy in the snapback approaching Matthew, eyes wild and electricity crackling on his fingers.

 _Stop it._

He breathes hard, feeling his power course through him, ignoring the crowds cheering and his own pain as he focuses on his thoughts, light splitting behind his eyes.

He watches, almost in slow motion as the boy in the snapback suddenly freezes, electricity disappearing as Arthur grasps control of his mind. The grips on his arms loosen completely and he slips out, breathing hard as shock rakes his system.  
He's just as confused as everyone else, because he'd only been focusing on cutting the guy in the snapback's thoughts off, no one else's.

 _Why are the other two gone too?_

The boy's are frozen, only enough space in their minds for breathing and Arthur decides that he'll freak out about it later as the crowd is starting to look scared, stepping back and mumbling to each other as their eyes land on Arthur.

Arthur's breathing is still labored, his stomach hurting and head stinging but he manages enough strength to bring the seniors to the ground. All it takes is one thought and they're dropping like flies, unconscious for the next few hours.

Raw power continues to roar through him, his heart racing as he tries to come to terms with it. He's never once in his life been able to mind-manipulate more than one person.  
And now three at once?

Before he can think anymore about it Matthew's throwing himself at him, cheeks stained with tears and blood on his skin as he clutches the elder.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur whispers into his hair, rubbing his friends back. "I'm here, you're okay now."

Matthew just hiccups into his neck, hands grappling at his shirt.

The crowd is nearly gone now, and Arthur immediately knows why when he hears the dreaded whistles of the Officials.  
 _Shit._ He looks around him realizing he's the only one standing well the others are passed out, breathing light. They'll be ok, they'll just wake up with muddled minds and a small headache. Arthur hadn't done anything he hasn't before, so they're safe.

But he knows he's just isolated himself even more by using his powers in front of everyone. Not to mention powers aren't allowed to be used outside of class.

As he spots the familiar white suits he lets out a breath, his hands already shaking because he knows he's in deep shit.

Officials are dispersing the students, though they still try to gawk as they're sent away. He's sure they're looking out of windows from inside too, eager to watch the boy they hate be punished.

Hands begin to pull on him, separate him from Matthew and the younger tries to fight them off, eyes wide and desperate as he grabs for Arthur. Arthur tries to calm him as his hands are yanked behind his back and he's pushed to his knees.

"It's ok Matt, just wait for Allister and Collin to find you. It's ok."

Matthew shakes his head, panic in his voice. "You did nothing wrong! Senpai -no! He did nothing wrong!" He yells at the Officials, voice breaking. They don't listen though, they never do.

Arthur winces as the cuffs are placed over his wrists, he can feel his powers being suppressed, the pain as the cuffs cut into his skin. He's pulled to his feet and away from Matthew, who's being lead towards the outside entrance to the infirmary, still shouting Arthur's innocence to the Officials.

His eyes burn as he's pushed past other students into the building, a fire in his chest that he can't put out.

 _I'm such an idiot._ He thinks, a lump in his throat.

As he's forced towards the Officials offices for his inevitable punishment he looks up, his eyes meeting another pair he'd rather not.

Alfred looks back at him, expression serious and eyes full of something Arthur can't quite place.

Then he's shoved sideways into a dark corridor and his heart sinks even further.

* * *

"Arthur. How many times are you going to get lucky?" An all too familiar voice greets him as he's lead into a stark white room.

He's spent a lot of time in the punishment rooms, they're just plain white rooms where students are placed for long periods of times, or short depending on the weight of their offense. Whatever their punishment is they have to complete it in one of the rooms, unable to leave until told so.  
Punishments here can be cruel, and something tells Arthur he's in for a bad one.

But when the owner of that voice steps out from behind a curtain, Arthur can only stare with wide eyes because _what?_

Professor Oak rolls his eyes, ignoring the Officials around them. "Don't look _too_ surprised to see me."

Arthur want's to bite back with a retort but he's in enough trouble, and he still has no idea what's going on so he keeps his mouth shut.

"You're in pretty big trouble. Violence _and_ using one of your abilities on other students? Not a good idea." Professor Oak sighs, hands in his pockets.

Arthur bites on his bottom lip, attempting to keep his head high and look like he doesn't care. The cuffs are cutting into his skin and he can feel blood trickling down his fingertips, hitting the floor in droplets.

"But like I said , you're very lucky."

Arthur frowns at that, brows furrowed. "What?"

The elder man quirks a smile, glancing at the Officials. "Your punishment won't be as severe. Let's just say you get a warning this time."

"A warning?" Arthur's heart skips in his chest. "Why?"

"Because you weren't the first one to initiate violence, nor were you the first to draw your ability."

Arthur's eyes widen at that, glancing at the other Officials who are still wearing their masks. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have my sources, and they're very good ones at that." Professor Oak chuckles.

"Sources?" Arthur raises a brow.

"Well. Cameras." The elder says, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Either way, I saved your ass."

Arthur suppresses a sigh because he really is grateful, but talking to Professor Oak is pretty tiring.

"So what is my punishment?" He manages after a few seconds.

"Count this as your punishment."

 _Wait- what?_ Arthur's frown deepens and he glances up as Officials approach him, not knowing what they'll do.  
To his shock though they just remove the cuffs, relief flooding through him for a few seconds before he's back to being defensive.

"I spoke to them, we agree'd this was punishment enough. That and I told you I have a private punishment in mind."

Arthur's eyes narrow, crossing his arms. "A private punishment?"

Professor Oak nods towards the Officials, voice low as he speaks. "I'll take him to the infirmary and get him cleaned up, he needs to see his friend too. I'll let you know how the punishment I picked for him goes ok?"

"Keep an eye on him." An official says, voice dark.

Professor Oak just nods, before nodding at Arthur to move. Arthur bites on his lip as he follows the elder man out of the Officials headquarters, still not quite believing that he hadn't been punished.

"I don't get it." He mumbles, eyes on the other man. "Why did you help me? And why didn't they punish me?"

"I helped you because you needed it." Professor Oak says, voice light. "And like I said, I have another punishment for you."

"What punishment?"

"Jeez you ask a lot of questions. Like I said, I'll be getting in touch. And also, it's not exactly a punishment. I mean, it might feel like it at first. But it's amazing, really."

Arthur nods, still a little apprehensive but there's not much he can do about it.

'Oh but Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Be very careful from now on. Just because I got you out of this it doesn't mean I can every time. Count this as a warning, because the Officials agree'd that if you do anything similar again you'll receive a harsh punishment that I won't be able to help you out of."

"Bloody brilliant." Arthur breathes, shaking his head.

Professor Oak pats his back. "Just lie low. I know it's hard but if you get caught again you're in serious shit."

Arthur sighs, running a hand through his hair. He's sure he gets a little blood on his hair but he can't be bothered to care.  
Professor Oak glances at his bloodied wrists and winces as they make their way to the infirmary. It's past seven pm now, nearly eight. He didn't realize just how much time he'd spent inside the Officials headquarters.

"Jeez they're bleeding pretty bad. Those cuffs were a nasty invention. Isn't it enough to cut off your powers, why nearly cut off your hands as well?"

Arthur nods, running a finger over the thin cut. "They're designed to keep us at bay I guess."

"You don't need keeping at bay." The elder man says.

"You sure about that?" Arthur asks before he can stop himself. His gaze is on his feet, it's really sinking in now, the fact that he used his power on three people at once, entered their minds and left them clear before leaving them unconscious. _I_ did that.

 _What's happening to me?_

"Arthur." Professor Oak's voice is firm, and Arthur looks up, heart clenching in his chest.

"You do not need restraining just because you are different. Remember that." He says, patting his back. "You've lived your life being punished for being yourself, and it's about time that stops. That's why I'm here, I won't let it happen anymore."

Arthur's shocked at the words, he's never heard anyone say such things to him before. Never heard a teacher offer his protection.  
He bites down on his lip as he follows the elder into the infirmary, a warm feeling in his chest.

"Hey, Professor?" He asks, voice quiet.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Thank you."

* * *

When he's been patched up he finally gets to see Matthew.  
The younger is lying in a bed in the infirmary, patched up pretty well himself and when he enters Matthew nearly falls out of bed trying to get to him.

"Senpai!" There are tears in his eyes and Arthur brushes them away, ruffling his hair before he pulls the younger close.

"Thank God you're okay."

Matthew shakes his head, voice thick as he speaks. "Thank God _you're_ okay. What did they do to you? Collin and Allister senpai are worried sick."

"We had a long talk and this time it seems that I'm safe. I'm on a warning though, so I need to be extra careful."

Matthew sighs, pulling Arthur onto the bed with him as he leans his cheek against Arthur's shoulder. "Please be careful from now on senpai. I want you safe."

Arthur smiles. "Ok, I'll be careful."

"And senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for saving me." Matthew breathes, voice tired. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry." Arthur sighs, heart breaking. "If it wasn't for me-"

"Don't even finish that sentence senpai." Matthew nearly growls, shaking his head. "I knew just who you were when I decided how much I wanted to be your friend, I didn't care, and it's the same now. You're my family, my big brother that I can't be without."

Arthur stifles a sob in his chest and pulls Matthew closer, tears springing from his eyes.

"I'll always be here." He murmurs, voice quiet.

"Thank you senpai." Matthew whispers back, already drifting off to sleep.

"I'll stay with you until you sleep."

"Good because I wasn't going to let you go."

Arthur chuckles against Matthew's hair, elated that the younger isn't too upset. He stays even a while after the younger has drifted off to sleep before he untangles himself and kisses Matthew's forehead, touch feather-light.

He leaves the infirmary with light footsteps, eager to get to the showers and wash himself before getting an early nights sleep. It's around half an hour till ten now, he'd stayed for longer than he'd thought, and by the time he get's out it's just past ten pm.  
No one is walking the corridors, only one of two students or a teacher every now and then. Officials are standing posted around the school, alert as usual.

As he steps down the corridor a voice shocks him, going straight through to his bones.

"So here I am staying out of trouble well you do the exact opposite."

The voice is all too familiar, amused too and Arthur grits his teeth, looking up to see Alfred sitting at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" Arthur sighs, moving towards the American.

"How was your punishment?"

"Nothing happened."

"What?" Alfred looks confused now, and Arthur sighs, deciding to sit on the same step. He keeps some space between them, his back aching as he sits.

"Professor Oak was there, he helped me out."

Alfred's eyes widen, obviously eager to learn more. "Why?"

"He spoke to the Officials, said he already has a punishment planned. He said he'd get into contact with both of us soon."

Alfred sighs, shaking his head. "What do you think he want's from us?"

Arthur bites his lip, not sure of the right answer. "No idea, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be something all that easy."

Alfred nods, looking to his left. "We'll have to wait and see then I guess."

"We shall."

There's a moment of silence and Arthur can feel his body beginning to flood with heat again so he sighs and thinks of something- anything to say because he's suddenly self conscious for a reason he can't comprehend.

"So what's with the dirty blonde hair?"

Alfred stills at that, glancing at Arthur with an amused light in his eyes.

"Well Professor Oak told me to dye my hair so they wouldn't recognize it, so I did. You like it?" There's a teasing note to his voice and it makes Arthur want to roll his eyes.

Instead he raises his brows, shaking his head at the other. "I never would have pegged you for a dirty blonde." He murmurs, standing abruptly.

"Oh really?" Alfred asks, looking up at him. "Why not?"

"Hmmm." Arthur pouts as he thinks, a smirk working it's way onto his face as he takes a step back. "Well, it totally ruins that cool guy image."

Alfred scoffs at that, standing to look at Arthur properly. "Cool guy image?"

Arthur shrugs, eyes alight with amusement. "It's just... too cute now. Sorry." He doesn't realize just what he's said until Alfred looks at him shocked, jaw open. His own eyes widen and he tries to think of a way to backtrack as embarrassment flushes through him.  
 _Goddammit Arthur. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm not cute." Alfred grumbles, cheeks tinted pink and for a moment Arthur wants to laugh because watching the American stand there in an oversized sweater with big eyes and a blush on his cheeks he can't help but think he actually _is_ cute.

 _Ugh, I'm an idiot._

"Whatever." Arthur finally says, turning to go so he can drown his embarrassment under the shower. "Goodbye."

"Wait- Arthur." Alfred's voice is light as he leans against the banister of the staircase, eyes bright. Arthur turns, hoping his cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"What?"

"Remember to change your bandages every day. Those handcuff cuts sting like a bitch." His voice is softer than usual and Arthur's heart stutters in his chest again, a weird warmth enveloping him.

"Y-yeah." He murmurs, a small smile on his face as he turns away and makes his way upstairs, still feeling Alfred's eyes on his back as he goes.

That night he spends nearly an hour in the shower room, eyes cast downward as the warm water jets roll over his skin, his mind elsewhere entirely.

* * *

Sitting with Matthew and then Alfred had been enough to take his mind off of what had happened during the fight, but now that he's alone with his thoughts it's a different story entirely.  
His mind replays the scene over and over again, the moment all three boys had frozen then crumpled to the floor.  
 _Something's changed._ He thinks, hands shaking as he turns the shower tap off.  
He's never felt this strong.

But at the same time he's terrified. Could his powers really have increased? What about his pain manipulation, will that have evolved too?  
He won't know until he receives his inspection results, and judging by the lump forming in his throat, he doesn't think he'll be happy.

He looks down at his hands, heart racing in his chest.

He's never felt so dangerous.


	15. The Rooftop

**ALFRED**

 _"Did you hear the rumors?"_

 _"What rumors?"_

 _"Some of the Seniors have defected, joined the DM ranks on the outside. Apparently they're sick of JYP's 'values' or some shit, can you believe it?"_

 _"Shit, seriously? This is worse than I thought."_

 _"It's only going to get worse."_

Alfred sighs over his physics textbook, head propped up on his hand as he listens to other students chattering around him. He has a free period, a lot of them actually as power training classes haven't started yet. He can't wait to finally be sorted into his grouping so he can begin with the abilities classes, just sitting around doing normal school work leaves him with too much built up tension in his system, his body screaming to let his power out.

Also the rumors are starting to get to him a little, too. Everyday he's heard something new, and each new rumor has been worse than the last. The worst thing is, he can actually believe this shit.

He's heard from numerous people that kids have been making escapes, defecting to the outside. A part of him understands why, understands that mutants no longer want to be treated like- well, _mutants._

 _We're people too- we won't hurt you unless you hurt us._ Sometimes he wants to scream it at the television screen when the news is reporting more mutant deaths at the hands of humans.

He's sure the statement would fall on deaf ears though- humans are far too gone to care anymore.  
 _They see us as a threat and they want us eradicated._

Something tells him this is only going to get worse, the situation growing more tense until it reaches the point of no return.

"Hey- what you daydreaming about?" A voice snaps him out of his thoughts as a hand clamps down on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Gilbert sliding into the seat across from him, snapback backwards and shirt collar unbuttoned.

"Nothing. Just listening to more stupid rumors get spread."

Gilbert sighs, leaning on the table. He looks tired even though he just had English class which Alfred knows for a fact that he uses as his nap time.  
"This about the students defecting? I heard it too. That one's spreading like wild fire, apparently one of the guys that's gone is Bobby Yen, the guy that beat up Arthur and Matthew yesterday."

"You mean one of them." Alfred corrects. "Well atleast one dick's gone anyway, he obviously wasn't a good guy."

Gilbert shoots him a look before chuckling, shaking his head. "You're quick to condemn the guy."

Alfred raises his brows, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back. "He beat them up right?"

"Yeah but since when do you react so intensely at Arthur being beaten up?" Gilbert wiggles his brows and Alfred suppresses the desire to flick him in the forehead.

"I'm _not_ reacting intensely. I just think the guy's a dick." And Alfred wasn't lying either, he'd seen Bobby around a few times, a tall lanky kid with electricity manipulation. Alfred had seen him beat up other kids for useless reasons, sometimes just because he felt like it.  
So really he isn't lying at all. Though he does leave out the fact that his chest had felt like it ripped in two with rage as he watched the guy lay his fists into Arthur's stomach.  
No one needs to know that.

Gilbert's still smirking at him though, so his face must be giving something away as usual.

"Whatever. At least he was stopped before he electrocuted Matthew right?" Alfred hasn't spoken to the younger much, but he has enough to know that the kid is pretty harmless, always a good energy and a bright smile, eager to help. So yeah, seeing him get hit did piss Alfred off too.

Gilbert's expression changes at that, a serious look taking over and something flashing in his eyes. "Yeah. Thank God he's okay. I was pretty worried about him."

It's Alfred's turn to raise his brows this time. "Since when do you worry over Matthew? You barely know the kid."

Gilbert's eyes widen almost comically and he shakes his head, almost stuttering as he speaks. He looks like a guy who's been caught out, and Alfred has to suppress a laugh because _wow. How obvious can you get?_

"I'm not... I mean, he's just a kid right? Like he's old enough- but he's still young. Uh- I just felt bad for him is all." Gilbert won't meet his eyes as he clasps his hands together on the desk.

Alfred watches as his cheeks steadily get redder and redder, pursing his lips as his friend stumbles over his words. Wow.

"Anyway, you were totally worried about Arthur!" Gilbert suddenly says, looking up with flushed cheeks. "I saw the way you looked at him as the Officials lead him past you-"

"I was not _worried._ I was just observing."

"With tears in your eyes?"

Alfred kicks his friend hard in the shin underneath the desk, rolling his eyes. "I was not crying you dick." A few students glance their way but most return to their books, expressions bored.

Gilbert just laughs into his sleeve, shaking his head as the blonde glares daggers at the wood of the desk with his cheeks tinged pink and fists clenched.

* * *

He's sitting in one of the arched windows outside the dining hall after dinner with Gilbert and co. when he feels a familiar gaze on his face.

His eyes snap up, searching the dimly lit but busy hallway until he spots the elder man watching him across the hall. A heavy feeling hits his gut and he sighs, getting up from his seat. The hallways are a common hangout spot for students, most relaxing against the seats propped up in each arched window space or leaning against the ledges along the sides, so he has to push through some annoying fifth and seventh years to reach Professor Oak who's almost shrouded in darkness.

"Alfred? Where you going?" Gilbert calls after him, brows furrowed and Alfred fumbles for a moment, wondering what to say.  
 _Well I might as well tell him the truth right? I can't lie to him any longer, it's too suspicious._ He hesitates for a second, still halfway through the crowd before he turns and looks his friend in the eye, hoping he'll somehow read the atmosphere.

"I gotta talk to Professor Oak about something." He calls back, deciding he might as well tell Gilbert everything later. He's his best friend after all, he knows he can trust him.  
"I'll tell you later." He finishes, eyes still on Gilbert and his friend seems to notice something in them as he shuts his mouth and nods, a serious expression on his face as he glances behind Alfred at Professor Oak, and then returns his attention to something Sam is saying.

Alfred sighs and pushes his way through some group of year ten girls who look at him like he's some Greek God, before making his way over to the teacher in the corner.

"What do you want?" He asks, not realizing how hostile he sounds until after he's said it. He supposes he can't really help it, Professor Oak is the type of guy that teases people and Alfred can't always take a joke so it kind of sets him off, making him wary of the elder.

Professor Oak just chuckles at him though, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"

"You don't teach me."

The elder man sighs, smirking as he nudges Alfred's shoulder. "Walk with me kid."

Alfred rolls his eyes but follows him anyway, trying not to look as suspicious as he feels. They walk towards the sports block, the area quiet except for a few activities going on in the gym. They're free to talk though so Alfred's not surprised when the elder man finally speaks, voice low.

"So it's a given you heard about Art's little accident yesterday."

Alfred raises his brows, _Art? What the hell kind of nickname is that? And why is he calling Arthur by it?_

"He's lucky he wasn't severely punished, I can tell you that." Professor Oak says, hands back in his pockets. "I managed to talk the Officials out of it at the last minute."

Alfred nods, "Yeah, he said."

"I wasn't under the impression you two talked." The other man says.

Alfred shrugs, "We don't really, we're rivals after all." _Great- I sound about ten years old._

When he looks up Professor Oak is smirking like Alfred's expecting him to, though there's a hint of something else in his eyes that confuses the American.  
 _What is he thinking?_

"You both need to be very careful." He finally says, looking at him. "Especially Arthur now that he's been caught once. They're keeping tabs on him now, he can't afford to mess up again, if he does he'll be made an example of in front of everyone."

Alfred nods, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "How is he supposed to lay low when he's always being picked out?"

The elder man sighs, shaking his head as he looks away. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that."

 _This is ridiculous._

"Anyway, like I told him, I have a private 'punishment' set up. Though of course it doesn't just involve him."

Alfred looks up, eyes narrowed. "Is it what I think it is?" He has a momentary flashback to the man telling them he'd be in contact, that he had a plan that involved them both and his heart stutters in his chest because he's not sure he's ready for whatever shit Professor Oak is about to throw at him.

The elder smiles, nodding. "I told you I'd come and contact you when I'm ready, we still have a few days yet so prepare yourself."

"What if we don't want to do it?" Alfred asks then, voice wavering a little.

Professor Oak smiles, a glint in his eyes. He doesn't look malicious though, quite the opposite.  
"Believe me, I've observed you and read your files, I know all I need to about you boys, and something tells me that you definitely won't bail on me."

Alfred watches him for a moment before shaking his head and leaning back against the wall. "Is it dangerous?"

The elder laughs, voice quiet as he speaks. "Everything is dangerous these days Alfred. But if you guys accept my plan and nail this, then it'll change everything for forever."

"Forever?" Alfred asks, brows raised at that. "This must be pretty serious then."

Professor Oak nods, eyes almost emotionless as he speaks. "Believe me, it is. But if I'm right then you guys are the key to it all."

"What if you're not right?"

The elder man chuckles, turning to look at the blonde with a smirk on his face. "I'm always right, Alfie."

"Ugh, don't call me that." He grimaces, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Why? Is that nickname reserved?"

Alfred glares at him, ignoring the quivering of his heart in his chest as Arthur's face pops up behind his eyes.

 _Yeah, it's reserved._

* * *

Professor Oak walks him back to where everyone's still gathered, though most have left the hallways to head to their dorms or rec rooms, so he doesn't have to squash through as many people as before.

"So is there any truth to these rumors?" Alfred tries before he says goodbye, interest apparent on his face.

Professor Oak stills for a moment then sighs, voice quiet. "Yeah, it's true. Bobby Yen and the other two he was with are gone. Left last night actually. Many people are putting it down to Arthur of course, saying he pushed them all to their wits end, messed up their minds and such. But it was a conscious decision, they knew what they were doing and why they did it."

Alfred bites on his lip, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _Well shit. Looks like the JYP student body got it right for once._

"There are also rumors of students being undercover within the building, so I'd suggest you be careful kid. I can't tell you much until my plans been sorted, but for now I can warn you. Trust no one Alfred, because no ones safe."

Alfred looks down at the floor, concern making his fists clench from within his pockets. "Brilliant."

Professor Oak chuckles and takes a step back. "Just watch your back. Tell Arthur to as well. I'll be getting in touch right after you've gotten your inspection results, so expect it." He says, voice low so no one else can hear. "Don't make me have to cover for you again."

"Whatever." Alfred rolls his eyes but says goodbye anyway, watching as he walks off, blending into the shadows in seconds.

 _I wonder if his ability is Shadow manipulation..._  
To be honest he knows Professor Oak trains students that really need help controlling their powers, that the man pretty much fears nothing. He's heard the horror stories of course, he's a well known trainer. Alfred just can't help but wonder what ability he holds.

 _I'll ask next time I see him I guess._

He makes his way back over to Gilbert, nodding when his friend meets his eyes.

"Our room?" Gilbert asks, voice low.

"Our room." Alfred nods a goodbye to the others, making an excuse that they have a project to finish early before class tomorrow, then weaving into the crowd with the other boy behind him.

"This is pretty serious right? Since when do you hang out with Professor Oak?" Gilbert asks, brows raised.

"Yeah it's looking that way. And believe me, I'll tell you everything when we get to the room."

And tell Gilbert everything, he does.  
By the time he's finished with the whole story the other is looking at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, perched on his bed opposite from Alfred.

"Shit." He finally murmurs, voice quiet. _"Well shit."_

Alfred chuckles at that, Gilbert's reactions are always hilarious.

"Wait, so you were nearly caught? He helped you out and now he's got a plan?" Gilbert's completely shocked, shaking his head as he leans back against the wall. "Damn."

"Yep." Alfred nods, hands in his lap.

"I can't believe you nearly got killed by a DM. You shoulda told me man."

"I couldn't at first. I was worried that anyone else who knew could get into trouble too." Alfred says. "I couldn't hide it from you for forever though."

Gilbert nods thoughtfully. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know? I guess just wait until Professor Oak calls on us."

"You and Arthur."

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence as Gilbert processes it then he smiles, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he eyes Alfred. "Still getting beat by Arthur then?"

Alfred scowls as the other starts snickering. "Shut up. I did not need his help, I could have handled it."

"Yeah ok." Gilbert rolls his eyes, laying back against his bed. Alfred fights the urge to knock the smile off his face and leans back against his own pillows, eyes on the ceiling.

"I think this guy is pretty serious. You should be careful, Alfred." Gilbert finally says quietly.

Alfred looks over at his best friend, mind cloudy as countless thoughts race through his head. "Yeah I know. I will be."

But something tells him he can't be so sure.

* * *

It's long past twelve in the morning when he pulls himself out of bed and pads across the room, slipping on his shoes and a thick coat.  
He's quiet as he opens the door and leaves, sparing a glance at his snoring best friend before he goes.

The hallways are pretty deserted and the only sound being muffled voices of Officials on patrols. Alfred's careful as he creeps by, sticking to the walls and away from the security cameras. He knows the route off by heart by now and finds himself at the fire exit stairs leading to the top of the astronomy tower in just four minutes.

As he climbs up he curses himself for forgetting a hat and scarf, it might have been sunny yesterday but the winter night has returned and more aggressive than usual as it practically rips his newly dyed hair from his head.

He's just in the middle of attempting to tame it when he realizes he's not alone.

"Who doesn't wear a hat during winter?" The voice is all too familiar, and there's a hint of amusement to it that Alfred isn't used to.

He looks up, not really scared because it's obvious who the voice belongs to. His eyes meet warm green ones and Arthur quirks a smile, brows raised at the American's state by the stairs.

Alfred ignores the faltering of his heart and steps forward closer to where Arthur's nestled on the floor with his feet hanging over the ledge and arms outstretched on the railing, watching the lights of the city from afar.  
He's dressed in a matching coat to Alfred's, though he'd remembered to bring a thick scarf too with his hair covered by a beanie and cheeks tinted pink from the cold. His eyes are bright, reflecting the lights that the tower keeps on at all times from above.

"I don't need a hat." Alfred replies, voice gruff. He sits a little bit further down from Arthur, not sure of how close to sit.

Arthur just rolls his eyes, returning his gaze to the city lights in the distance.

"I spoke to Professor Oak today." Alfred says, voice low. He's not really sure of how to start a conversation but somehow it seems to come easily with Arthur despite the nerves bubbling in his stomach as he speaks. It feels weird speaking normally with the boy he swore to hate for ten years.

"What did he say?" Arthur asks, not taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

"That you're on a warning. You mess up one more time and you're in big trouble." Alfred says, eyes flickering to the others face. "Better check yourself Artie" He adds at the end, a teasing note to his voice.

Arthur scoffs, "It's easier said than done."

"Just keep your head down, you don't want Officials making an example of you in front of the whole school right?"

Arthur turns then, electricity flaring between them as their eyes meet. "Since when do you care?"

Alfred flounders for a moment, lips parted as he tries to think of something to say. _Why do I care?_  
He shouldn't really, his whole past with Arthur dictates that he shouldn't give a fuck. But then he thinks of the fire in Arthur's eyes as he stopped him bullying that kid all those years ago, the same fire that was in his eyes as he shielded Matthew from the seniors yesterday.  
He thinks about the countless times Arthur was late to class, a black eye and bloodied nose and despite the teachers asking he never once told who did it, would just sit and quietly read his books until the moment he was picked on again.

Something stirs in Alfred's chest, his heart stuttering and he lets out a breath, voice quiet.

"You're my rival right? Gotta have you in top condition so I can get my revenge fairly."

There's a moment of silence as Arthur stares at him, so many emotions flickering behind his eyes that Alfred isn't sure what to focus on. Looking at Arthur is somehow too overwhelming, but he can't look away. He doesn't have the strength.

"You're an idiot, Alfred Jones."

 _Wait. What?_

"Huh?" He asks, the spell suddenly breaking as Arthur looks at him, a smirk on his face that the American doesn't understand.

"You're so daft, you ass." Arthur says, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But it's okay. I've dealt with you for ten years already right?"

Alfred stares at him, brows furrowed. "Dealt with me? Want me to get my revenge right now?"

Arthur rolls his eyes, a snicker coming from his lips. "Nah, surprise me."

Alfred looks away with a smile on his face. It's then he realizes that sitting around joking about with Arthur is actually kinda fun. Not that he'd admit that though.  
Ever.

"Do you ever look out and wonder what's going on over there?" Arthur suddenly asks, voice quiet.

Alfred raises his brows, confused for a moment, then follows Arthur's line of sight to the tiny beacons of light in the distance, the city never sleeps of course.

"Yeah. I do." Alfred murmurs, ignoring the wind hitting his neck and making him shiver. "But in the end I think i'd rather be here instead of out there. It's too dangerous for people like us."

"Since when were you so scared of the outside?" Arthur asks, a gentle laugh following.

Alfred rolls his eyes at the Brit, "I'm not scared, I'm just smart. But the day will come when we have to leave right? I'm just hoping we'll be entering into a safe environment instead of a hostile one."

"No one can say what it'll be like on the outside when we're out of here." He says. "But it's up to us to make it what it should be."

When he looks at Arthur the other is already looking back, something unreadable in his eyes. Alfred thinks it might be the same sense of hope he's sure is reflecting in his own.

There's a moment of silence where they're just looking at each other, wind whistling through the space between them and all Alfred can think about is how bright Arthur's eyes are and how tight his chest feels just looking at him.

But then Arthur's standing, clearing his throat as he looks away. "I better get going. Allister's going to wonder where I am."

Alfred nods, standing abruptly. "I'll stay here for a while." He says, voice quieter than he means for it to be. Arthur nods and he seems to hesitate for a moment, eyes on Alfred before he sighs and steps forward, a little closer than the American is expecting.

 _What is he doing? Wait-_

He releases a breath as Arthur removes his scarf and wraps it round his neck in one swift movement, cheeks pinker than before as he pulls away, eyes unable to meet his.

"Why-" Alfred begins but the other cuts him off, a smile on his face as he takes a step back.

"Like you said, we're rivals right? You need to be in top condition for when I kick your ass when you try to get your revenge."

Alfred watches as Arthur's face lights up with a smile he's nowhere near used to, his eyes crinkling and skin glowing as he turns to leave.

It's only when he's gone that Alfred realizes he's still smiling to himself.

He leans back against the wall, scarf tickling his chin and bottom lip, smelling of something sweet and warm and he breathes out, skin tingling with the aftershock.

He looks out across the school grounds and the city beyond, a warm pleasant feeling in his chest.

"I'm screwed."


	16. Stronger Force

**ARTHUR**

He's sitting in class with Allister when it happens.

"Shit!" Allister curses as he draws his hand away from the pair of scissors he's using. Arthur raises a brow before he looks at the finger his friend is cradling and spots the blood running down his hand.

"Cut myself." Allister grits out, shaking his head. The class is noisy, classmates joking and chattering too loud for anyone to hear as Allister swears again, louder this time.

"Jeez, you idiot." Arthur rolls his eyes, grabbing his friends hand despite his protests. "Is it deep?"

"I don't think so." Allister says, voice pained as Arthur turns his finger over to examine the damage. The cut isn't deep, but it's longer than Arthur's expecting. Nearly half the size of Allister's finger.

He sighs, _wow that looks bad._ "How the hell did you manage this?"

"I don't know, ok? Shit it hurts." Allister grunts, pain written across his face.

"You need to go to the nurse." Arthur murmurs, still examining the wound. Blood is spilling from it fast, staining Allister's trousers and dripping onto the floor.

"Stop staring at it then, I'll go now." Allister sighs, moving to draw his hand away. Arthur's about to let him when something stops him, a weird feeling in his gut that travels up his chest and gives him a head rush. _Whoa._

"Arthur? You ok?" Allister's voice is suddenly concerned, his friend tilting his head to look at him.

Arthur blinks, shaking his head as though it'll get rid of the feeling. "Um, yeah." He murmurs, looking back down at Allister's finger. He's not all that sure though, he feel's pretty weird.  
 _What's wrong with me?_

"Whoa, what the hell?" Allister's voice cuts off his thoughts and he blinks hard, looking up at his friend.

"What?"

"My cut.." Allister's staring at his finger, eyes wide but a look of pure confusion on his face. It's only when Arthur looks down that he realizes, and his jaw drops open.

 _Whoa..._  
Arthur stares, shocked as the cut on Allister's finger starts to fuse itself together, the skin rejoining and closing up. It slowly becomes nothing, there's not even the sight of a small scratch.  
Arthur pales, the dizzying feeling in his head becoming more intense, like a heavy weight pressing down on him.

"What's going on?" Allister looks up, eyes narrowed in confusion as he looks around the room.  
Arthur shrugs, completely shocked. _What happened?_

"What the- ow!" He flinches, drawing his hand back as his eyes widen almost comically. Allister looks at him, jaw dropped as he looks down at his hand.

"Oh my god."

Arthur watches as the cut that had been on Allister's finger begins to form on his own, the exact same finger and exact same spot. His insides drop and he winces as pain flares through him, slick and sharp.

"What the fuck?" He murmurs, throat suddenly dry. He looks up at Allister completely gobsmacked.

Allister looks just as weirded out, taking Arthur's bleeding hand in his own. "Did you just transfer my cut to yourself?"

Arthur's heart pounds against his chest, fast and painful. Shock and confusion are almost suffocating him, he's suddenly scared because _what the hell is happening to me?_ He's a pain manipulator, he can't _transfer pain_. And he certainly can't transfer wounds!

He shakes his head and looks back up at Allister with shaking hands, blood dripping onto his trousers.

"What's going on?"

Allister makes him go to the nurse, ignoring Professor Kim's protests when he too joins him, an arm wrapped protectively round his best friend as they march down the corridor.  
Arthur doesn't realize he's shaking until Allister rubs his back soothingly, voice soft.

"Hey it's okay, it'll be okay Artie."

"W-what the hell is going on with me Allister? I've never- I've never been able to do this." He replies, voice wobbly and eyes wide. He feels so overwhelmed with shock that he can't even feel the pain on his finger anymore.  
 _This is mad._

Allister sighs, running his free hand through his hair. "I've been thinking this for a while but... maybe your powers are evolving."

Arthur swallows, not wanting to hear the words. He's already considered a monster and he doesn't want to be an even more powerful one. _Fuck this._

Allister smiles at him softly, patting his friends back. "I'll look after you ok? You'll be fine."

All Arthur can do is nod as the infirmary doors close behind him, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

* * *

.

He doesn't mention anything different to the nurses about his cut, only saying he'd cut himself using scissors. Allister stays with him the whole time, but there's only so long they can hide out in the infirmary because today is the day they get back their inspection results, and the idea of it is already sending shockwaves through Arthur's system.

He's nearly terrified of what the doctor will say, because there must be something wrong with him, especially if he's developing such weird abilities now. He can't _not_ mention the recent happenings to the doctor, after all it's been ingrained on every student that withholding any information could lead to disastrous consequences.

Even if they do need to know, it doesn't make Arthur feel any better.  
He's sitting on a bench with Allister when a voice crackles to life on the speakers, shattering his insides and making his heart sink.

 _ **''Attention. Will all year twelve students make their way to the gym for inspection results. All year twelve students to the gym for inspection results.''**_

Arthur sighs audibly, scowling at Allister when the other chuckles lightly under his breath.

"Come on, you can do it." He says, slinging an arm around Arthur's neck. Arthur rolls his eyes, dread settling in his stomach as he lets his friend drag him out of the infirmary.  
There are already students outside filtering towards the gym where inspection results are set up every year. It just turned second period, the clock reading 10:03AM as they pass it.

Arthur finds some kind of comfort in the fact that he's not the only one worried about his results. Most students usually are even if they have nothing to be worried about.  
It's like a mind trick really, the idea that the results could be bad plays on everyone's minds until they're in there, behind the drawn baby blue curtains with the doctor smiling in front of them as they read them their chart scores and health readings.

They join the line and wait to sign in, Arthur glancing around the room as he waits. There are already quite a few students there, most of the year group actually. The ones already signed in are sitting in waiting chairs chattering amongst themselves, some's faces looking pale and worried like himself.  
Every five minutes or so a whistle blows and a name flashes on a screen in the corner, signifying the next student to enter one of the doctor's booths.

Arthur releases a shaky breath as he looks at his feet, feeling Allister's concerned gaze on him.  
He feels Allister's hand rest on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly and thanks the heavens that he has a friend like him.

He looks up, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "What am I going to do Allis?" He whispers, voice breaking.

Allister frowns, voice soft as he speaks. "Nothing. If you've developed another power then so what? As long as you learn to control it it's fine right? You'll do fine Artie, I know it. You always do."

Arthur sighs, a bit of relief flooding his system. Allister always knows how to calm him down, and the way he puts things really does make the situation seem less worse than he'd thought.

"Thanks Allis." He murmurs, rubbing at his eyes. The other just grins, ruffling his hair.

"I got your back, idiot. Remember that."

They sign in and take a seat to the right, gazes parked firmly on the screen reading who's next. They don't have long to wait thank God, meaning Arthur won't have to spend unnecessary time worrying himself.  
Eventually Allister's called, the other standing and squeezing Arthur's shoulder one last time before he goes.

"I'll wait for you outside ok?" He smiles softly before he's being lead away by a nurse in a white suit towards booth seven.

Arthur sighs, shifting back in his seat to look around the room. Officials are standing by every doorway to no surprise, and for a moment Alfred's words ring off in his head.  
 _The Officials are watching you, you're on a warning._  
He subconsciously straightens up in his seat, eyes flickering to their guns tucked into their waistbands.

 _What about when they find out I've developed another power? Will they consider me even more of a threat then?_

Though honestly he can't be sure he has developed another ability. Maybe it's just a mistake, a glitch in his system or something. Just something temporary.  
The more he thinks about it the less he believes it though, and it's then that he realizes that this has been building up for quite some time, the silent tension in his system, intense headaches, moderate dizziness.  
 _How long has my body been changing for?_ He wonders.

Then again, he isn't quite sure he wants to know the answer.

He jumps as a whistle pierces the tense low murmur of the hall, students glancing up towards the screen to see who's been called in.

His eyes swivel to the screen, dread filling his stomach because he doesn't even need to look to know, not when he can see everyone's gazes flickering over to him.

He swallows, standing as a nurse in pristine clothing approaches him, hair pinned back under her white cap and matching white gloves pulled tight around her hands.

"Arthur Kirkland, booth five please." Her voice is almost mechanical, blunt and with an edge that makes his palms hurt from how hard he's clenching his fists, nails biting into the skin.

As he follows her he keeps his gaze on the floor, only looking up at the last moment to stare at the curtain. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the stirring feeling in his stomach and enters.

"Ah, Arthur."

Doctor Lee smiles at him as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Doctor Lee has been his doctor since he joined the school eleven years ago, it was the institutes protocol to keep the same doctor as long as they could, it made it easier to understand each student better, not to confuse more staff.

Despite being well acquainted with the man and actually relaxing a little, he can't help but feel nerves bubble up his chest as he greets the man and turns to take a seat on the mini bed set up. His heart is in his throat and sweat's collecting on his palms.

He only gets halfway across the small space when he practically jumps out of his skin, eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He yells, breathing hard as he tries to steady himself. He had in no way been expecting the man sitting in the corner to be there, a knowing smile on his face.

Professor Oak chuckles, shrugging as he watches Arthur glare at him. "Sorry, came to check up on you."

"Why? I don't need you to." Arthur narrows his eyes, annoyed. _What's with this guy?_

"I'm not allowed to check on a students progress?" The elder raises a brow, still obviously amused.

Arthur groans, sitting down on the bed. "What is wrong with you? You really don't act like a teacher do you?"

Professor Oak laughs loudly this time, shaking his head. "No I don't. But in all seriousness I am here for a reason."

Arthur raises a brow, gaze flickering between the elder man and Doctor Lee as he pulls up Arthur's results on his tablet.

"What reason?"

"Well in regards to the _plan_ I was talking about, I need to see your results first- make sure nothing's wrong."

"What? Why?" Arthur's stomach lurches, worry making his fists clench up again.

Professor Oak notices this and unfolds his arms, standing slowly. "Because I need you and the others in the best health possible for this."

Arthur frowns."The others? I thought it was just me and Alfred..."

Professor Oak chuckles, shaking his head. "I have a few of you in mind for this project. That's why I'm making it a habit to check on all of your results. You and Alfred are the only ones who know about having any involvement in my plan yet though, so I can only check the others results after they're gone."

Arthur bites his bottom lip, confused. "But these others... who are they? I don't understand, there's a group of us?"

The elder man sighs, leaning against his chair. "It's hard for me to explain right now Arthur, but believe me, after today everything will become clear. Just wait for me to contact you"'

Arthur's silent for a moment but then nods, gaze moving back to Doctor Lee. He wonders just how serious Professor Oak is. _He better not be up to anything sketchy._

"Finished talking?" Doctor Lee asks, a smile on his face and tablet in hand. Arthur nods apologetically, murmuring a sorry to the elderly man.

"It's okay, I can see how nervous you are." He chuckles, voice raspy.

Arthur swallows, ignoring the sweat collecting on the back of his neck.

Doctor Lee begins to read his results out, and so far everything seems normal. If anything his health is in tip top condition, better than top. He has no heart or lung problems, all of his organs are working fine. He's physically fitter than most because he spends so much time in combat class.

"However..." Dr. Lee's voice becomes serious as he scans down the results list and past a few graphs, looking up to meet Arthur's eyes.

Arthur purses his lips together, back straight as he sits stiff as a board on the bed. Professor Oak stands next to him, his own expression serious for once.

"There has been some... fluctuating in intensity when it comes to your power levels. Have you been aware of that lately?"

Arthur desperately wants to say no, but he can't lie.

"For a while now... I've felt a little different. More tensed up." He murmurs, voice soft.

Doctor Lee nods, typing the information into his notes. "Headaches? Bursts of Dizziness and fatigue?"

Arthur nods, suddenly unable to speak.

"The chart readings show that your powers have warped a little, your power levels definitely becoming more intense. Have you noticed anything different about your actual abilities Arthur?" Doctor Lee's voice is calm, a soothing smile still on his face.

Arthur sighs, ignoring a concerned looking Professor Oak next to him.

"A-a few days ago..." He begins, voice thick. "There was a fight. A friend of mine was attacked and I intervened. Halfway through instead of just targeting one boy, it was like my mind targeted all three. They all passed out as a result of my Neurocognitive manipulation. I've never been able to target more than one person, I've never even tried, but it was like in that moment I was so enraged that it caused damage to all three boys."

Doctor Lee nods, still typing into his tablet. He leans back in his chair, expression now serious.

Arthur busies himself with his hands, nerves getting the better of him.

"That could definitely indicate a spike in your ability levels. I'll have to send the findings off to the infirmary but as long as you keep control over it, it should be fine. What about your other ability? The pain manip?"

Arthur swallows, stuttering as he speaks because this meeting is only making him more nervous. He just wants to get out of here, find Allister and go.

"Not the pain manip exactly... but I don't use it, only in battles or class when told to."

Dr Lee nods, hands moving swiftly as he types it down.

"But.." Arthur's voice is shaking as he speaks, eyes flickering to Professor Oak who offers him an encouraging smile.

"Today in class something strange happened." He says, taking a breath. Dr. Lee's brows raise and he looks at him to go on, eyes kind as usual and somehow Arthur manages to find the strength. Professor Oak's presence beside him is also somehow comforting.

"My friend cut his finger on a pair of scissors in class during first period. It wasn't too bad, but it was a long cut. I was looking at it when this wave of intensity hit me and made me dizzy. It felt like something heavy was weighing on my head.  
When I looked down my friend's cut was closing up and there was no trace of it all of a sudden, it was so weird.  
Though a few seconds later I felt this sharp pain as though I'd been cut, then I looked down and _watched_ as this cut formed on my finger, the exact same finger and exact same cut that had been on my friends was now on mine. Isn't that weird?"

There's a moment of silence as the two elder men take it in, then Doctor Lee's gaze flickers to the bandaged finger and back to his.  
Arthur can't read his expression and he feels the nerves beginning to bundle back up.  
 _What if there's something wrong with me?_

 _What if they send me for tests? Oh god- not more tests._

"Arthur, are you telling me you somehow transferred the wound from your friend's finger to your own?"

Arthur nods slowly, not sure what to say.

Doctor Lee hums under his breath, fingers skating across his tablet as he sighs. Next to Arthur Professor Oak casts him a small smile, patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Arthur suddenly blurts out, the waiting becoming too much. He can feel his blood zipping around his veins and his heart racing. He's sick of worrying now, he needs to know.

Then Doctor Lee looks up, and Arthur's shocked to see him smiling.

"I wouldn't call it wrong exactly Arthur. I'd just say that judging by your recent symptoms and the surge in energy inside of your body... well- it looks to me like you've developed a third ability."

"A _third?_ "Arthur pales, not yet feeling dread wash over him. For the moment he's just shocked. Of course he's heard of people having multiple abilities, most of the students at the institute did- but he knows it's more rare to find people with _three_ , especially at the age of seventeen for Christ's sake.

He lets out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He mutters, completely astonished.

"Arthur... it's not a bad thing." Professor Oak says, voice quiet. He's the most serious Arthur's ever heard him and it's somehow sobering.

"I don't want to be this way. I don't want another ability." He says, his own voice cracking.

Professor Oak sighs, squeezing his shoulder. "I understand where you're coming from, I really do. But all I can tell you is that it won't be as awful as you think."

'Oh really?" Jinyoung asks, looking up now.'Because it's already pretty awful.'

"Arthur" Doctor Lee's voice is firm and his gaze strong. "Professor Oak is right. Just because you've gained another gift, it doesn't mean you'll break. You're a strong boy, I've known you for so many years that it's impossible not to see both your mental and physical strength. And might I remind you, the ability to transfer wounds and pain could become something truly great. Something to protect yourself and those around you."

"All you need to do is learn how to control it." Professor Oak smiles, his expression genuine.

Arthur's pretty surprised that he can already feel the anxiety wearing off and replaced with a small glimmer of hope.

"Once you learn to control it like your other powers, you'll be golden. Really." Professor Oak says."You'll be just as normal as everyone else. You just need to work a little bit harder is all."

Arthur sighs, hands clasped together. _They're right._  
 _This is my chance to prove myself. Show that it wont break me, that I own my powers and not the other way around._

 _Just take the leap. Show them what you're made of._

He looks up at the two men, feeling a lot more calmer than before.

"Well." He says, voice a little lighter. "I've never been afraid of a bit of hard work."


	17. Update Notice

Just a quick note on the lack of updates, school got hella busy all of a sudden and when it's your grade 12 year you can't slack off like for the other years **.-.** _ ***pained sigh**_ _ *****_ So that means there probably won't be any new chapters up for around another 1-2 weeks or so.

 **(;~;)** _x5_


End file.
